Green Light, Green Fork
by TheVillianStratigest
Summary: AU: The Battle of Whispering Wood doesn't happen. Instead, Robb Stark gains another weapon from House Frey, and moves to directly engage Tywin Lannister. As a result, everything in the War of Five King's changes.
1. Plans changed

_**Green Light, Green Fork.**_

_**Chapter 1. **_

_**Lannister encampment, east bank of Green Fork. 30,000 strong. **_

_**War Tent. **_

_**Tywin Lannister. **_

It was a breezy, cloudy day at the encampment, but the large red tent housing the war council shielded them from the worst of the wind.

Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, was breaking his fast at midday, with his war council. His council consisted of: his brother Ser Kevan Lannister, Leo Lefford, Ser Addam Marbrand, Ser Gregor Clegane, Harys Swift, and his dwarf son Tyrion Lannister.

They were on the eastern bank of the Green Fork of the Riverlands. They were out for war. Lord Tywin Lannister's grandson King Joffery Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne, his mother Queen Cersei at his side.

They had foes though. The Lannister's were at war with the Riverlords, after Catalyn Tully kidnapped Lord Tyrion Lannister', Tywin's despised younger son. To make matters worse, House Stark of Winterfell, had gotten caught up with its allies war in the Riverlands. Now the North, lead by Robb Stark, the eldest son of Eddard Stark, who had been arrested by Cersei in a failed attempt to dethrone King Joffery, had marched against house Lannister.

Thus explained why Tywin Lannister was calling a war council today.

* * *

'' Our scouts have told us that Robb Stark is moving his entire host down to the Green Fork, with Walder Frey's levies in tow. '' Ser Kevan announced.

Tywin could hardly have been more pleased. '' So be it. He has 20,000 men, but lacks experience, though not for mindless courage. The young wolf has launched itself into the Lions jaws.''

'' Robb will exhaust his men coming to meet us at the Green fork.'' Ser Addam announced. '' Let him come to us and we'll smash his host like a wave over a rock.''

Tywin nodded. '' Lord Tyrion has arrived with 500 mountain clansmen. We should test their discipline as soon as possible. ''

'' You forget father, that they agreed only to fight if I...'' Tyrion trailed off as he realized what his father was implying. Tywin remained stone faced. '' Your mountain clansmen wish to fight with you at their side. This is your chance to prove yourself on the front lines, and it will guarantee that your beastly companions will fight alongside you. ''

'' There are more subtle ways of trying to have me killed than placing me on the front lines! And ways that are less detrimental to the war effort!" Tyrion protested.

'' There will be no more discussion on the matter.'' Tywin stated, and Tyrion soon left his chair. '' I believe I just lost my appetite.''

He took a final swig of wine and left the council tent.

Tywin was hardly bothered by his departure. He turned back to his other officers. '' Tyrion will be placed at the far left, with all his clansmen and 1,000 light cavalry. He will also command another 1000 infantry. Those infantry will consist of our most recent recruits, undisciplined infantry. ''

'' But my lord, won't that put Tyrion's flank in danger?'' Ser Harys Swift asked.

'' I don't expect him to hold against the pressure of 20,000 northmen with soldiers like that. Robb is an inexpirienced commander. The second he detects a weak link, he will put all his weight on it. Tyrion's flank will collapse, mark my words.''

He turned to Clegane. '' Ser Gregor, you will be in command of 4000 light cavalry, just to the right of Tyrion. In the event they go on the defensive, you will harass them, make sure they cannot ignore you. ''

Tywin spread out a map on the table, one that specifically detailed the Riverlands.

'' According to our scouts, Robb is moving at us from the Twins. He will be on either side of the Green fork, but will be coming from the Northwest, that we know for sure. ''

'' He is a green boy, he wants to earn glory for himself. '' Leo Lefford stated. '' Let him try. I say we should make him come to us.''

'' Precisely. Ser Gregor and Tyrion will be commanding the left. Ser Kevan, you command the center. You are in command of 1000 heavy cavalry, plus 4,000 swordsmen, as well as 4000 pikemen and archers. I expect Tyrion's mountain clansmen will collapse under great pressure. You will then flank Robb's forces and we will crush him into dust. Ser Addam, you command the main horse at the right wing, 7500 knights and cavalry. If Robb retreats or doesn't attack our front lines, you will crush him to the ground, with the help of Ser Kevan. ''

He leaned back. '' The rest are the reserves, commanded by myself. 7500 men. If all goes to plan, we will be an impenetrable force. Capture Robb Stark, we can erase the threat of the North for good, and end this bloody war before the year is out.

Most of the council nodded, except for his brother. '' Lord Tywin, if Tyrion's left wing collapses, his life could be in danger. Even if we defeat Robb, your son may yet still die.'' His brother Kevan pointed out to him.

Everyone's eyes turned onto Lord Tywin Lannister, and his sucked in a breath. _Damn you brother. Why must you point everything out to me? My __true__ son is safe, away from this battle. Damn it, why does anyone even care about that dwarf?_

He knew that there were few in Westros who cared at all about Tyrion. Tywin knew that Tyrion might be killed during the upcoming battle, but he hardly cared. Tyrion was a worthless dwarf who killed his own mother to come into this world, and who did nothing but drink and whore. Tywin already had two golden twins, a true-born son and daughter. He could spare Tyrion. _Mayhaps he will bring more glory to our family name during his last hour alive, than he ever did in his lifetime. _

He gritted his teeth, and didn't answer his brother's question. Instead he asked a question of his own; '' What news of Jaime?''

Ser Kevan looked shocked that he had swept the issue of Tyrion's safety in battle under the rug, in favour of his other son. '' Ser Jaime is still besieging Riverrun. Nothing has changed. The Tully's have stripped the land surrounding the castle bare, and boast of sufficient provisions for over 2 years. ''

Tywin nodded. '' We must make sure Robb doesn't leave Green Fork alive, or out of chains. That way we can secure the Riverlands, and hope that this is the last of the war. ''

Ser Addam raised a hand, and Tywin let him speak. '' My scouts have spotted Stark's host moving towards us. I can send men to harass them or their supply lines. ''

He waited for Tywin's reply. Lannister had always in the past sent men to harass upcoming enemy hosts, to weaken them. So everyone was surprised at his answer.

'' No. Keep your men here. I want Robb to come to us. The more we harass him now, the harder it will be for his entire host to get here. In that case, he might change his mind and forgo his assault. Which means that we still have an enemy in the Riverlands, out of our reach.'' _Or worse, Robb might decide to pull some stunt and attack Jaime instead. _Tywin thought.

Ser Addam nodded. '' Shall we begin preperations?'' He asked.

'' Robb's host is still 2 days march from us. Don't keep our men waiting and exhausted, else we will only bleed more when Robb finally attacks.'' Tywin rose from  
his chair. '' Dismissed. ''

ZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_**Stark army encampment. The Twins. **_

_**Robb Stark. **_

Robb Stark stepped into his war Tent, and started studying a map of the Riverlands. His mother stepped in. '' Robb? What are you doing?''

'' We are a couple days march from Tywin Lannister's encampment.'' Robb said. '' Has Walder Frey agreed to our alliance?''

Catalyn nodded. '' Congratulations, you have been granted crossing of the Green Fork, and have an additional 4000 men to your cause.''

Robb nodded. He had the alliance of the Frey's, but the price was steep. In return for 4000 Frey swords, he had agreed to marry one of Lord Walder Frey's many daughter's, take his son Olyvar as a squire, and for Robb's younger sister Arya Stark ( who's whereabouts were unknown), to marry another of Walder Frey's brood, when they came of age.

'' So when will you cross the Twins?'' His mother asked, an edge of doubt in her voice.

Robb looked at the board and the map. '' I'm not going to cross.'' He said at last.

'' What?'' Catalyn asked, incredulous.

'' Tomorrow, we march southeast down the Green fork, on this side.''

'' But if you are not going to cross, then why did you agree to the alliance with Walder Frey?''

'' Because I needed his swords. Before this alliance, I had 18,000 men. Now I have 22,000. ''

'' But how do you expect to free Riverrun if you don't cross the trident?'' His mother asked.

'' I have summoned all my banner-men to a war council at dusk. Come and you will find out.'' Robb answered.

* * *

_**Stark army encampment. The Twins. **_

_**Dusk. **_

_**Robb Stark's war council. **_

_**Robb Stark. **_

'' Days ago, Robb let that Lannister scout scurry back to Tywin, saying that 20,000 northmen are heading towards him. However, we have not yet come to a decision.'' The Greatjon Umber announced.

'' Do we attack Ser Jaime, or Lord Tywin?''

All eyes turned to Robb. Last week before arriving at the Twin's, all of the Stark bannermen had debated war strategy. Most favoured a direct assault on Tywin Lannister with the exception of the Greatjon and Catalyn Stark, who favoured trying to slip past Tywin's army and directly confront Jaime's army besieging Riverrun. Each Lannister host had 30,000 men.

At the council sat the Greatjon Umber, his son the Smalljon, Daryn Hornwood, Rickard Karstark, the Blackfish, Walder River's from house Frey, and Robb's mother Catalyn Stark.

Robb looked at the map of the Riverlands, dotted with tokens of different animals, to symbolize the armies in the Riverlands. Their own host was represented by a Direwolf Token. To their southeast, lay a Lion piece, representing Tywin Lannister's host of 30,000 men. To the southwest, at Riverrun, lay a second Lion, symbolizing the Kingslayer's host.

'' We have all made our opinions heard. By now, Tywin expects us to attack him head-on. '' Robb announced.

'' Which is in our favour. I saw we should send a small force to delay Tywin. Then while he is busy, we send the majority of our forces across the Trident, to take Jaime by surprise. '' The Greatjon declared. He moved towards the map, and moved the pieces around, which ultimately resulted in Jaime's lion being knocked down and the siege of Riverrun being lifted.

Robb nodded. '' That could work. But it would leave Tywin still at large.'' Instead, he moved the dire-wolf piece at the flank of Tywin's lion.

'' You want to attack Tywin directly? You just told him that, if we move against him, we'll be slaughtered!'' The Greatjon protested.

'' The Lannister's expect that as a young '' green boy'', I'll want to gain glory by taking the mighty Tywin Lannister head on. ''

'' So you want to take him by a flank?'' The Blackfish asked.

'' Yes. See this hill? That's where I am taking some of my infantry to the top. His encampment is close to the riverbank. The hill gives us high ground to bleed him. As for the rest of my men-''

He grabbed a second dire-wolf piece, and placed it in the woods, behind the hill. '' We bleed Tywin from the hilltop. He will send men to take us from the front, and more to flank us from behind. That's where the rest of the army comes in. Take his assaulting force from the flank. ''

The Blackfish nodded. '' As long as that man lives, we will never know peace. But what about the siege of Riverrun?''

Catalyn joined her voice with her uncles. '' If we attack Tywin Lannister, assuming that we are victorious, the siege will still not be lifted.''

Robb shook his head. '' Once we deal with Tywin, we will march on Riverrun and free uncle Edmure. The sooner we defeat Lord Tywin in the field, the sooner the Lannister's will be forced to seek peace. That means we can get my father and sisters back. ''

Catalyn was still worried. '' Tywin is one of the most powerful commanders in Westros. I don't need to remind you what he did to the Reynes and Tarbecks. This is a serious gamble. If you're captured in this war...'' She left the rest unsaid.

'' Cat.'' Ser Bryden Tully spoke up. '' I understand your concern. But Robb isn't taking as serious a gamble as you think.''He turned to Walder River's. '' Show them.''

'' Show us what?'' Catalyn asked, and several of the bannermen shared puzzled looks, excluding the Blackfish, Walder Rivers, and Robb Stark.

Walder reached into a burlap sack and pulled out a jar. '' Look, but do not touch.'' He warned everyone, and several people jar was thick translucent glass. Inside was liquid with a bright green hue. '' It's safe, the jar is sealed. '' Walder assured the council.

'' Is that?'' Smalljon asked.

'' You got another weapon from our alliance with House Frey?'' Daryn asked Robb.

'' As per our agreement with Robb and Ser Bryden, '' Walder River's explained '' House Frey has generously given you no less than 3000 jars of the substance. We hope it will change the course of this war.''

Lady Catalyn Stark stared with an open mouth, realizing her son and uncle knew about this beforehand, had arranged it without telling her. She looked at the jar- one of 3000 according to Walder- and uttered out a single sentence: '' Robb, how did you persuade Walder Frey to give you so much Wildfire?''

* * *

**_This is my second multi-chapter Game of Thrones fanfiction Story. I own absolutely nothing, Game of Thrones belongs to HBO, and George R.R. Martin. _**

**_I didn't abandon my other story, '' Protector of the Realm.'' I'll get back to it later. _**

**_With this story, I have put in another factor: Every major house south of the Neck has control over a limited amount of Wildfire, to defend themselves, depending on how wealthy they are. This is going to prevent a lot of stalemates, no matter what happens. _**

**_When I had been writing this story, I realized that the Frey's have held the crossing for 600 years, and so there must be a good reason. Wildfire can count as a good reason._**

**_At anyrate, the Battle of Whispering Wood is not going to happen in this story. _**

**_Next chapter: Robb's forces meet Tywin Lannister's host. _**


	2. Green Fork part 1

_**Author's note beforehand: The following details a major battle. I'm going to be jumping all over the place with different POV's to cover as much of the battle as possible. Also, I used the defense tactics that the Lannister's use, that were present in the books, albeit modified to adjust to an army of 30,000 like in the TV series, vs 20,000 in the books. **_

* * *

_**Lannister encampment. **_

_**Sunrise. **_

_**Tywin Lannister. **_

Lord Tywin trotted into the center of his reserves. Half an hour beforehand, he had been woken up by a messenger, warning him that Robb was attacking him. Now he sat atop his large white stallion, specifically bred for war. He was fully armed, with a great-sword edged with gold, and armoured. He was personally commanding the reserves. It served to both inspire his army, seeing their leader, however aged, fight alongside them, whilst staying in the safest spot.

By tonight, the Lion would dine on wolf.

The Stark's motto was '' Winter is Coming.'' In that case, Tywin was prepared to melt the snow before it got close.

'' My lord, everyone is in their formations.'' Tytos Brax told him.

'' Good. Let the wolf save us a lot of trouble, and launch itself into the lion's jaws.'' Tywin said. He had a habit of comparing attacking armies with animals launching themselves into a Lion's mouth.

'' Ser Addam is ready. If all else fails, his cavalry will crush the Stark's.'' Tytos reported.

Tywin nodded. His Iron fists were in place. Gregor on one side, Ser Addam on the other. To the center Ser Kevan. There stood 30,000 Redcloaks answering to the call of Casterly Rock, ready to crush the Young Wolf.

'' My lord!'' A solder ran towards him. '' Stark has archer's on the top of the hill, and I don't see the rest of his men!''

_Well I suppose Stark has enough brains to not attack me head on_ _afterall. _'' Tell Ser Gregor to ride up the hill and scatter them.'' He ordered. _You are not going to stop me, Stark. One way or another, you will never leave Green Fork alive._

* * *

_**Northern Stark Army at Green Fork. **_

_**Sunrise. **_

_**On top of hill facing Lannister encampment. **_

_**Robb Stark. **_

They were up at the top of the hill, most of his men slightly behind the top, hidden from the views of Tywin's host. Down below he saw a huge sea of Red. 30,000 Lannister troops. 20,000 infantry, 10,000 cavalry. An impenetrable force. Of course, there are more ways to penetrate rocks than to punch them with a bare fist.

'' Archers!'' He hollered.

1500 longbow archers stepped up an

Save

d fitted arrows into their bows. Robb looked down and saw the targets: formations of thousands of Pikemen and Swordsmen, surrounding Ser Kevan Lannister's heavy cavalry. This was nothing more than a painful distraction for the Lannister Giant host.

'' Fire!'' He yelled.

1500 arrows flew from their bows, and rained death on the Lannister front lines.

* * *

_**Ser Addam Marbrand. **_

Ser Addam of house Marbrand saw the arrows raining down on Ser Kevan's pikemen. The sound of shrill screaming faintly reached his ears.

_No mercy. Lannister's pay their debts. They will not get away with that. _

He signalled for his men to begin riding towards the large hill, to overtake the Stark host.

'' What the fuck?'' A shout reached him and soon the soldier was joined in voicing his surprise.

Dozens of pack horses carrying huge saddlebags had rushed into his army's formations, unmanned and probably strays.

'' See what those horses are carrying. '' He ordered, but he was cut off by several yelps of surprise. '' The saddlebags are leaking green liquid!'' Ser Flement Brax shouted towards him.

_Green Liquid? Why would horses-?_

The answer struck Ser Addam like a hammer blow. '' WILDFIRE!'' He hollered. Everyone, kill those pack horses, get away from them!''

This was already going badly for him. The horses had traveled deep into his cavalry formations before the wildfire had been discovered, meaning they would be disorganized trying to escape the wildfire.

'' Too late.'' A soldier announced, pointing up.

Ser Addam looked up and saw the worst thing he could have ever seen in that moment: hundreds of fire arrows, this time descending on _his _formations. He didn't have time to think about the situation.

'' Everyone, put your shields up! DO NOT let any of those arrows touch the ground!'' He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

The arrows struck. Luckily, his men had gotten their shields out in time and blocked most of the arrows. Only most. He saw several flaming arrows strike the left side of his cavalry-

* * *

He was blinded by a brilliant green flash of light, and the sound of the explosion almost deafened him. A wave of heat struck him int the face, but he was still on his horse. He and his men watched in horror as a massive fireball the colour of green engulfed a portion of their forces. Luckily, the blast was too far off.

'' LOOK OUT!'' He heard the man to his right scream. He spun 90 degrees to the right- just in time to see 2 fire-arrows hit a patch of wildfire soaked grass.

Ser Flement Brax was 10 feet away. '' FLEMENT!"' Addam hollered. '' Get DOWN!

* * *

The wildfire exploded, into an even larger fireball. Scores of his cavalry were engulfed instantly. Marbrand had no time to react, before the force of the blast struck him. He was propelled 150 feet across the field, before the blast reached him. Many of his men were not so lucky. Flement Brax was among those who had been disintegrated by the initial blast.

At an alarming rate, the two separate explosions of Wildfire burned their way through Ser Addam Marbrand's 7500 strong Cavalry. Nobel household knights, light cavalry and heavy cavalry alike were consumed by the blast.

Wildfire melts wood, leather and steal alike... and of course flesh.

* * *

_**Lord Tywin Lannister.**_

Lord Tywin was in the midst of giving orders for Ser Gregor Clegane and his brother Ser Kevan when he saw the blast.

Two gigantic fireballs, coloured a brilliant green, had erupted far away from his reserves, right in the middle of Ser Addam Marbrands Cavalry formations to the far right. The green hue gave away the cause: Wildfire.

Tywin was blinded for a few seconds, and when he looked back, he saw chaos and destruction.

Ser Addam's entire Cavalry flank had been wiped out, the few survivors scattered. In the blink of an eye, he had lost a quarter of his forces.

'' My lord, what are we to do?'' The messenger was still there, having recovered from his shock.

Tywin wanted to slap the man, but he was commander. He needed to see to it that the Young wolf was skinned and the Lions prospered. '' Tell Ser Gregor to take his 2500 riders and ride up the hills, assault Robb Stark's position there. Then order Ser Kevan to take his cavalry and infantry and ride around the hill and attack Stark from behind. Tell Tyrion to join him.''

'' Aye my lord.'' The messenger took off.

One of his personal guard, Tytos Brax shot him a look. '' They just used wildfire! We lost the majority of our cavalry right there.''

'' Stark can only play the trick once.''

'' Their up at the hills. They have arrows, spears, swords at high-ground, plus cavalry. Thousands will die!''

Tywin's jaw twitched. '' Thousands of ours. Tens of thousands of theirs.''

Tywin had lost his Iron fist, by which he had intended to use to rout Robb's forces. But he wasn't done yet.

* * *

**Robb Stark. **

Robb was impressed. It seemed that the Wildfire supplied by the Frey's had been a very good investment. It was sunrise but when the Wildfire exploded, it was bright as midday for a brief moment. Robb had taken 50 of his own horses, loaded them up with saddlebags full of the substance, and sent them running towards the Lannister host- primarily at the right wing, where the majority of the Lannister cavalry lay in wait.

When the green fireballs had consumed most of the right wing, Robb had failed to conceal the horror he had wraught. The screams of thousands of men and horses burning would never fade from his memory. The fireball settled, and he got a good look of the updated situation. With the wildfire concentrated on the Lannister's right wing, the Center, mostly comprised of infantry was mostly unscathed. The same were said for the Reserves and the left wing, which hadn't been touched at all. On a whole, the wildfire had only taken out a fraction of Tywin Lannister's host of 30,000 men.

'' My lord look to their left!'' Olyver Frey pointed towards the left wing of the Lannister host. Mostly mounted, the entire left wing was charging straight up at Robb's infantry on top of the hill. The sun was by now fully visible, though partially hidden by clouds. Among the tide of Red and gold charging at them, Robb could make out one figure in particular- he didn't wear the standard Lannister Red, but was clad entirely in black armor, and his silhouette was far larger.

'' Seven hells, if I'm correct, I believe Tywin has just arranged a playdate between you and the Mountain that Rides.'' Olyvar swore.

'' Archers fire again on the approaching wing!'' Robb commanded. Seconds later, a thousand bow-strings _thrummed _and a hail of arrows flew towards their targets. Robb saw several dozen cavalry and infantry go down to his arrows, but the Mountain didn't budge.

The left wing was rapidly approaching the hillside, and Robb wanted to be ready. '' Tell our pikemen and swordsmen to take the Archers place and meet Ser Gregor.'' He commanded his officers.

* * *

_**Ser Gregor Clegane. **_

Ser Gregor charged up the mountain, ahead of most of his men.

'' HEAR ME RIP AND TEAR!'' He hollored, as his spear skewered not one but two unlucky northmen. He dropped the spear and jumped off his horse. Drawing his Great-sword, he found himself surrounded by 15 northmen, all infantry.

'' Game on.'' He growled, and he hacked one of the soldier's in half. The rest attacked him, and Ser Gregor, the Mountain that now fought on a hill, literally made a killing.

Minutes later, he killed 13 out of the 15 northmen and sent the other two fleeing. '' Stand and fight!'' He taunted. He charged at a man wearing the Frey banner on his breastplate. '' Come fight me Frey!'' He roared.

Ser Ryman Frey paled. '' Kill him, please kill him, I command you!'' He squealed at two Frey Men-at-arms.

They valiantly charged at Ser Gregor and they valiantly died in two pieces- or three.

Ryman turned and ran, but slipped on some grass.

'' Where the FUCK do you think your going?'' Gregor asked as he split Ryman's skull in two.

He found himself with his friend Poliver. '' I'd say these northmen have no idea how to tell between a shovel and a sword.'' Poly sneered. Gregor nodded, and soon he and Poliver were fighting a dozen more northmen.

* * *

_**Dacey Mormont.**_

Dacey of house Mormont, eldest daughter of Lady Maege Mormont of Bear island, swung her flail and buried the spikes into the Westerlander's neck. Without a pause, she brutally yanked her flail out of his neck, blinking as blood sprayed at her face. One quick swipe of her sword and the man was down. He never had the chance to scream. Armed with a longsword in her right hand and a spiked Flail in her left, she went to work, cutting down several Red-cloaks who had scrambled their way up the hills. They all wore the same uniforms. Iron/Steel Armour, stained Red, red capes, golden lions on their chest-plates, and helmets with the edges crested gold.

She was fighting at the top of the hill. Because she was a woman, many of the Red-cloaks had underestimated her, as none of them had ever visited the North. On Bear Island, Dacey's home, woman were trained to fight alongside men, due to harsh circumstances. At the age most southern girls were given dolls, she was given a Morningstar. And quickly decided she didn't like the weapon, instead favoring two one-handed weapons in battle. A flail was a beautiful weapon in her opinion.

Lord Tywin's vanguard, along with some of the infantry from the very large Center, had rushed towards the hill and now fought the Northmen to the death to take the forested hill from them. They were halted by several elements however. First of all, the hill forced the attackers to climb or hike up the mountain, slowing them down considerably. Secondly, the heavily forested hill had further divided their forces. Dacey and thousands of Northern pike-men and swordsmen had hardly made the journey any smoother for the Red-cloaks. They made short work of disorganizing and slaughtering the Lannister cavalry. The infantry fared no better. The majority of the cavalry was forced to dismount where they fought to gain every inch of this hill.

Robb was off to the right of her, commanding the infantry. They were to hold the hill, as it was a strategic advantage to whoever held it in this battle. The high ground gave good view and a tactical advantage when it came to steel-on-steel.

Yet another spearman climbed up towards her, and thrust it right at her throat.

'' How dare you?'' Dacey asked. '' I'm only a woman.'' She deflected the mans spear with one sword stroke, and swung her Flail at his head. One fatal blow was all it took. A minute later, she was upon another Red-Cloak, bringing her flail down onto the side of his knee- where there was no protection. Blood sprayed out, and bone caved in, as the man screamed, falling to his knees. She finished him off with a slash to the throat. _That was number 18. Or was it 19?_

But more kept coming. _How many men does Tywin have again? 30,000 at the Green Fork alone?_

The Blackfish had been a great help in planning out the strategy. He knew the Riverlands from the inside out, and knew the physical layout of any part of the Trident like his favorite book. He had noted the large hills on the east bank of the river, and reasoned that they could be used to wear down the attacking Lannisters and then counterattack to hopefully smash the exhausted host.

For the next 15 minutes, she continued to cut down Red-cloak after another, oblivious to what was going on around her, only her own survival. She had technically been part of Robb Stark's personal guard but he was off to the right with over a dozen guards. He fought with such utter ferociousness, that he truly lived up to his Houses's sigil- the Direwolf. Dacey figured that he would be fine- she already had her plate full. Robb's orders were to hold the hill at all costs, and that was what she was going to do. Besides, she figured that he would feel a little awkward if he actually needed a woman to protect him.

That's when she heard a loud, ferocious shout: '' W_here is the Stark Boy! Come fight me, boy!''_

He had arrived at the top of the hill. Clad entirely in heavy black armor, he wielded a huge greatsword. The armor should have been far too heavy for any normal man to bear. But this man wore the armor as another might wear a leather vest. On his breastplate, were the three dogs of House Clegane. To crown it all, he wore a giant stuffy helm, with only tiny slits for his eyes. It was Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that Rides.

* * *

_If the Gods had thought to be merciful, he would have suffocated in that giant helm by now. _Dacey thought. The Giant monster was only 20 feet away from her. Mormont cursed. _Well the Old gods really have no mercy on the North. _For Gods sake, did Tywin _really _need to be this unfair?

The rest of the Red-cloaks seemed to be moving away from Gregor, to continue their fights elsewhere. The Mountain paid no head.

1 northern soldier attempted to sneak up and attack the Mountain from behind. Gregor didn't seem to notice- until the last second. With astounding speed for such a man his size, he spun around and hacked the young man apart- literally. One stroke and the Northman was cut in half, his top half hitting the ground with a thud, intestines spilling onto the ground. His bottom half- his legs and part of his abdomen- followed one second later.

Dacey cursed. She had heard rumors that the Mountain was famous for cutting people in half in one stroke, but that was _not_ a theory she had dreamed of seeing tested in action.

Gregor spat on the bisected corpse and looked around. '' Whose next?'' He challenged.

'' LAST HEARTH!'' Came a holler to Clegane's right side, and the Greatjon Umber was upon Gregor, swinging two axes at the surprised mountain. One clashed against Gregor's helm, the other struck a chink into his at the shoulder and bit deep. '' The Young Wolf is off to take your master's head, now be a good dog, and SIT!'' Umber bellowed.

Gregor sat- or at least crouched- and swung his sword and buried it in the Greatjons side.

'' Be careful who you tell to sit.'' He snarled, but was cut off as Umber yanked off his helm, revealing his very-unhandsome face, and knocked out several of his front teeth with a powerful punch to his jaw. Gregor snarled and grabbed his foe by the head, and with one twist, Greatjon's neck _cracked _and was still.

During their battle, Dacey had cautiously but quickly approached them, armed and ready. There was a small window of opportunity, as long as Gregor hadn't put his helm back on, he was no longer invincible.

Just as Clegane shoved the Greatjon's corpse away, Dacey had come right behind him, and with all her strength, swung her bloody flail at him.

_Thunkcletch._

The spikes buried themselves in the Mountain's skull. '' Raaarrggh!"' He roared in pain. And then came the 'mercy'- Dacey thrust her sword into the back of his neck, right behind the jawline, and drove it all the way, shoving it through neck muscles, bone and brain stem, until it came out the other side- through his mouth. Blood started pooling all around her, as she yanked her Frail out of the Mountains's skull.

Dacey wasn't finished yet. She kicked his lying form, turning him on his backside, facing her. His mouth was gaping wide and full of blood, his tongue severed in half. The light in his eyes had already faded.

'' After all the woman you raped and butchered, I'd say its only fitting that a woman be the one to kill you.'' She said, and she swung her frail down on Gregor's face, shattering several more of his front teeth, and fracturing his skull. Finally, out of a desire to officially end it, she put down her sword for the moment, grabbed one of the Greatjon's axes, crouched beside the Mountain, and in two strokes, severed his head from his shoulders.

Her work finally done, she took a couple steps back, staring at what she had wrought. Then she walked right back at it, and after several tries, successfully kicked the headless Gregor Clegane down the sloped hill.

The Mountain that Rides? More like the Mountain that Slides.

15 minutes later, they were still fighting hard. The left wing was still throwing everything it had at them. But for now, the fighting had lulled in Dacey Mormont's area. '' Dacey.'' A voice to her right called. It was Robb Stark. He had taken a few wounds, but he looked alright. She smiled. '' I guess you didn't need too many guards afterall, Stark.'' She picked up the giant Steel helm that once belonged to the Mountain- which lay right beside his severed head- and casually held it under her arm. '' So who did you kill?'' She inquired.

Robb opened his mouth but never spoke- too stunned he was by the sight of what was left of the Mountain. Several other soldiers were just as shocked. Everyone seemed at a loss for words. He finally cleared his throat. '' Uhh, Dacey? That was Gregor Clegane. ''

She shrugged. '' He was a large man. So what?.'' She sheathed her sword. '' So what news of the battle so far?'' '' Both Wings have been routed. That leaves only the center and the reserves. ''

'' My lord!'' Robb's squire rushed foreword at them. '' Tywin's army has split again- the Center has broken off and has begun to flank around the hill to stab us from behind!''

'' Good.'' Was all Robb said. '' Tywin took the bait. Signal the cavalry to meet the Lannister center.''

1 minute later, the red tide of Lannister infantry- and cavalry- was met by a rush of Stark's own cavalry.

* * *

_**Ser Kevan Lannister. **_

'' Ser, their sending in Cavalry to take us by the flank!'' Ser Kevan's squire informed him. Kevan had only just started to spring the trap by which to take Stark's host out of the game for good. Gregor had been sent to wreak havoc and distract Rob, which was a success. The Mountain is just someone you don't ignore. Ser Kevan was springing part two, taking all his forces with him around the Hill, to put the Young wolf down for good.

He wasn't alone either. Tywin's son, Tyrion Lannister, had broken off from Ser Gregor's charge up the hill, taking his 2,000 men and 500 mountain clansmen and instead joining Ser Kevan's ambush.

Except Robb Stark had anticipated a possible flanking.

'' Halt! HALT!'' He shouted, and within seconds, all his infantry and Cavalry stopped in time.

'' Defensive formations, defend against their Cavalry coming from the left! Archers in front!'' 500 archers stepped out in front of the melee infantry lines and prepared to fire a hail of arrows.

They were lucky. Stark's Cavalry had hid themselves in the woods, and they were a good 120 yards away, though they were rapidly closing the gap.

'' Fire!'' Kevan yelled, and 500 arrows flew towards the Cavalry. Many struck their targets, and Kevan saw dozens of knights fall from their horses, or horses struck by arrows and taking their riders to the ground with them.

Unfortunately it was barely a dent: out of the 4000 Cavalry Robb had sent to intercept them, at most 200 were felled by the arrows. And now it was too late for a second volley.

'' Archers retreat. Pikemen, get ready. Swordsmen, stay at the Cavalry side!'' Kevan commanded. 2000 Pikemen stepped out, and prepared to go on anti-cavalry mode.

Seconds later, everything exploded into a storm of swords, blood, gore, and screaming.

By the time the Northern Cavalry realized they had run into a trap, it was too late for them to stop. The frontal cavalry met the spear wall, and horse and rider alike were skewered in masses, breaking the charge and bloodying the Northmen. With their work done, the pikemen wall scattered, now driving into the disorganized cavalry, allowing the thousands of Swordsmen to start carving into the Cavalry.

Cavalry is a strange enemy. Organized, they are your worst enemy in battle. Disorganized, and they are as easy to rout as infantry.A tide of Red soon threatened to swallow the Northern Grey tide.

Soon, Ser Kevan's own 1000 Heavy Cavalry charged in and finished splitting the Northern Cavalry in two. Now Robb Stark's Cavalry was split in half and slowly breaking.

'' Retreat! Fall back!'' He faintly heard a northern officer yell, and the majority of the Stark Cavalry suddenly peeled off and fled, leaving the Lannister's victorious.

'' Their not retreating they are regrouping!'' He heard Leo Lefford call out.

'' After them; don't let them regroup!'' Ser Kevan commanded.

All of his men gave pursued the fleeing Cavalry, closer and closer they went to the hill.

'' Oh Fuck! Infantry is pouring from the hills!" His squire yelled. Kevan glanced to his right and saw thousands of the very infantry he had planned to ambush, had fallen upon his men, taking them in the flank.

Northmen were cutting his men down by the scores, and soon were driving his pikemen and swordsmen back.

And just when his day couldn't get any better, he was greeted by the sounds of panic from his front. The northern Cavalry that he had been chasing just a minute ago, had turned around and were attacking his front with renewed force, this time carving into _his _ front-lines.

He went to work, keeping his men organizing, directing the defense. It only served to delay the inevitable. He had 11,000 men with him, but most of them were completely unorganized. Still, they fought to free themselves of the trap Robb had set upon them. They bled the Starks, but for every 100 northmen his forces killed, 200 took their place. Kevan himself got down and dirty, cutting down all the northmen that had gotten close to him. _Jaime Lannister is my bloody nephew, northmen. We Lannister's don't tend to use age as an excuse to walk with canes all the time._

_I wonder if my brother will come to our rescue, or if he's already too busy dealing with more of Stark's men?_

Despite his best efforts, he had failed. His infantry gradually eroded to the pressure of the Stark infantry and cavalry, and eventually routed entirely, leaving only his 1000 heavy cavalry and remains of the infantry against... 12, 15,000 northmen?

He directed his men to form a square, each side a phalanx of 250 men, and ordered them to hold. They were beyond any notion of shattering Robb's host now. All they could do was hold until the Starks were weakened enough, where they might just have an opportunity to make one last charge through the enemies lines, and perhaps be able to link up with Tywin's reserves.

So they fought to the bitter end, shedding their own blood and the enemies blood alike, mixing into giant puddles of crimson soaking the grass. For every Lannister knight that went down, he took 4-5 Northmen with him to the Seven Hells. Crimson was a Lannister color, but Stark blood runs just as red, though it chills the blade which is soaked on it.

Still, the northmen kept coming and Kevan Lannister found himself unhorsed. On the ground, he faced three northmen.

'' I'd hate to defile my conscience by killing an old man.'' One of them drawled. '' How about you surrender so we don't have to kill you?''

'' I disagree.'' And Kevan slew him with a quick thrust. He slew the second man as well, when the third soldier, wielding a small axe, swung down hard.

_**WHICKSSSHSH**_

Kevan could only stare in shock as his sword hand was severed off, 1 inch above the wrist, at the forearm. His hand hit the ground with a small thud, and blood began to leak out of the stump. He screamed.

The northman yanked off Ser Kevan's helm and started dragging him by his ear. '' Come along now, no use putting up more fuss. ''

Looking up, the man called out; '' I got him! Ser Kevan Lannister, I got him!''

The foolish soldier had neglected to see where Kevan's left had was.

_**Gultch. **_

Kevan had fumbled a dagger out with his left hand, and had now stabbed the soldier in the upper thigh. The man cried out in agony and fell. Soon Kevan was crawling on top of him, holding his bloody dagger over the man's face.

Kevan gritted his teeth, and stabbed. '' A Lannister'' _**Thrust **_'' Always.''_**Thrust. **_'' Pays his.'' _**Thrust. **_

'' Debts.'' _**Thrust. **_

The man who had cut off his hand, was now a bloody mess, more dead than last summer's grass. Kevan was exhausted now, and rapidly blood and consciousness. He collapsed right beside the dead northmen and fell unconscious. His last thought was; _I hope my brother destroys this upjumped green wolf for what he has done._

* * *

_**Tywin Lannister. **_

The Battle was lost. Tywin learned of Gregor's defeat at the Hill, and his brother Kevan's defeat afterwards. At this point, Tywin had lost all of his men except for his own reserves, and he didn't want to chance them yet. He had no choice but to retreat from this disaster of a battle.

_This isn't over. One day, I will pay off this debt with high interest. _

_**And thus, is the alternate battle of Green Fork. I was considering different strategies for Robb, considering that Tywin is a much harder shell to crack than Jaime. **_

_**In the book version, Robb goes further than a sacrifice play with 2000 men as seen in the HBO adaption. Instead, he sends most of his infantry to attack Tywin, in the hopes of delaying his host. The battle was still a wash, as the infantry, commanded by Roose Bolton, made several mistakes when attacking Tywins larger, more armored host. One of them I believe was not holding the high ground and forcing the Lannister cavalry to come to them. Dissiplined infantry on high-ground have a very good tactical advantage over cavalry on low-ground. **_

_**Even so, Robb might still have lost this battle if it were not for his trick with the wildfire, wiping out the majority of the Lannister cavalry. And that still wasn't the fatal blow to the host. Tywin had been expecting a full on assault on his front lines. Instead, Robb forced him to split his host into smaller hosts and took them out separately. **_

_**( Edit) Note: I split this chapter in half. Part two has been edited and is now chapter three. )**_


	3. Ruby ford Part 2

_**Ruby Ford. 2 hours after main battle. **_

_**Tywin Lannister. **_

The Battle was lost. Tywin could see that very well. Robb Stark had proved to be much less green than he had thought. And now, of Tywin Lannister's host, which was once 30,000 strong, had been taken apart by the Young wolf. Ser Gregor's charge up the hill had failed and Tywin suspected that his most feared knight of the west was now dead. The wildfire had destroyed Ser Addam's cavalry, and Tywin had already learned that his brothers forces had been defeated by an ambush Robb had set. Now all that was left was Tywin's reserves, personally commanded by himself. Out of 30,000 men, only his 7,000 remained.

'' Ser Robyn Lydden,'' He commanded. '' Tell the men to retreat. We have to cross the Ruby ford.'' '' Aye my lord. Where do we go?''

'' Just give the order.'' Tywin snapped. Robyn nodded and headed off to give commands.

And so, while Robb's forces were busy dealing with the remains of Ser Kevans host, Tywin lead his reserves towards the Ruby ford, the only crossing at the Green fork other than the Twins. He had placed his men at the east bank of the Green Fork, close to the Ruby ford where he could cross to the west bank.

How Tywin hated being forced to retreat. What in seven hells had happened to his foolproof plan? _Wars are not won by retreats. _He thought.

They neared the Ruby ford and soon the cavalry started to cross the bridge. Tywin hung back in the center, still weary, on his mounted horse surrounded by his personal guard. _I wonder what happened to Tyrion. _He thought.

* * *

As his men crossed the ford, Tywin was already thinking ahead. Provided that everything went perfectly, his reserves would head towards Riverrun, to join up with his son Jaime's host, also 30,000 strong. He would take command of Jaime's forces, and then they would leave Riverrun. He would march straight back up on Robb's forces, and pay this debt with very, very high interest.

Of course plans rarely survive the first instant of battle, and conveniently, as Tywin was finishing up the details in his mind, they were attacked. They had already started crossing Ruby Ford- Tywin in the center- when they were greeted by a hail of arrows from the west bank. They came fast and all at once, over 300 of them flew across the sky and fell upon his reserves.

'' Take cover!'' A Lannister knight yelled, before the arrows descended upon the front ranks.

Northerners are good archers, which isn't surprising- they had half the wood in Westros at their disposal and all the time in the world to practice shooting. They were not as good as archers of the West, which are the cream of the Westrosi crop, but they shoot accurately and powerfully enough. Dozens of Tywin's men fell from their arrows.

'' Formation!'' Tywin yelled, clear and direct, and all of his men rushed to obey, no questions asked. They lost thousands of comrades, they needed someone like him to help them outlive today.

'' I see cavalry and infantry rushing at the bridge! They bear the Direwolf Banner!'' Shouted Tytos Brax. Tywin looked up through the woods. Another huge tide of Grey, only a couple hundred yards from his forces, catching up fast. Tywin could count at least 5000 northmen. He was going to have to break through, and escape with all haste.

'' Scatter them!'' He commanded, and his infantry and cavalry charged across the ford, meeting the northmen. Tywin showed emotion on the outside but inside, he gloated. The Young wolf might have outsmarted him, but when it came down to steel and armor, the northerners with their boiled leather and chain-mail, were of no match against the better trained and armored Red-cloaks under House Lannister.

He took out his longbow, a beautifully crafted piece of art imported from the free city of Mry, and fitted an arrow in the string. Tywin was good with all the usual weapons, but his best weapon by far was this longbow, which he had for years. He was as good a shot with a bow as Jaime was with a sword. He took a moment to observe the battle, and noticed one northern Lord directing infantry, who were pressing a large group of Red-Cloaks hard. The officer was a huge butterball for a man at war, who appeared to be of middle age. His armour did nothing to disguise how fat he was. Tywin had met many northern Lords when he was serving as Hand to Areys Targaryan. There was no family of the North who was half as obese as the Manderlys of White Harbor.

Wyman Manderly had made his name fighting during the War of Nine-Penny Kings, and he had sent his two fat sons to fight for Robb Stark.

_Thwish. _Went Tywin's longbow. The arrow was propelled all the way towards Manderly, and struck. The quarrel struck right above the boiled leather, sheering trough the edges of the chainmail, buried to the fletchling into Manderly's neck. The man looked stunned, blood starting to pour from the wound, and then he fell off his horse with a huge _Thump. _Whichever Manderly it was, Tywin killed him.

'' Excelent shot my lord.'' Tytos Brax complimented. Tywin said nothing. His archers were already positioning around him, supporting the meele units with constant hails of arrows. Lord Leo Lefford had made sure all their longbowmen were well supplied with arrows and working bows. Hail after hail, they hammered the Northmen, thinning them out, allowing for the Lannister men-at-arms to push through them. Meanwhile, Tywin continued to shoot target after target, from the safety of his lines.

He was quite certain that Robb wasn't in this host sent to 'ambush' him. In that case, Tywin hoped to kill the lord of some other major northern house. Rickard Karstark would do, or the Lord of Leeches.

'' Lord Tywin! '' Tytos Brax shouted. '' I see a wedge of Stark men, over a dozen, forcing their way into our front lines!''

* * *

Theon Greyjoy, son of the Kraken, buried his blade in the heart of the Red-Cloak facing him.

The soldier gargled out blood, and died, as Theon withdrew his blade from the soldier's heart, where he collapsed beside partner, whom Theon had already killed. He rode away, leaving two dead Red-cloaks to lay on the Ground.

Theon was fighting alongside his friend Torrhen Karstark, as they fought awash in Lannister Infantry. While Roose Bolton had lead the assault on the Lannister Reserves, Theon, Torrhen and Eddard Karstark, and over a dozen more Stark men used their shields to form into a triangular wedge formation, hoping to cut through the enemy lines and reach the Lannister archers menacing their troops.

Robb had split his force into 2, sending Roose Bolton with 4000 troops, along with Theon Greyjoy, to cross the Twins and move south on the opposite shore of the Green Fork. Both forces moved to assault Tywin Lannister's host. However, Robb predicted that Tywin might try to cross the Ruby Ford if things didn't go to plan, and so Roose Bolton was to intercept any retreat by the Lannisters, which they were doing right now. Hopefully, Robb was coming south with all haste, to reinforce them.

Thus, for the next half hour, Theon and his comrades, maintaining the structural integrity of their wedge formation, drilled their way through the Lannister formations, forcing a fissure into the men at arms and breaking through to the other side at long last.

The rest of the northmen took full advantage of their breach, plunging foreword into the fissure and went to work forcing the enemy infantry apart, eventually scattering them entirely. Meanwhile, the Lannister longbowmen continued to hail arrows upon them, slowing the efforts considerably.

* * *

Theon wiped the sweat off his forehead, still crouched behind his shield. Behind them, the northmen scattered the infantry and most of the cavalry, but the enemy longbowmen still stood in formations in the ford, accompanied by the last of the cavalry- hundreds of heavy cavalry.

Theon was astounded at how many soldiers the Lannister's had, despite the wildfire. Among the sounds of steel clashing against steel, or sinking into flesh, and the screams of dying men, Theon could vaguely hear orders to form wedges. Minutes later, to his right and left, hundreds of northmen formed into over a dozen triangle formations, protected by walls of shields. '' Foreword!'' He heard Rickard Karstark shout, and all 12-15 wedges pressed foreword.

They crashed into the archers lines almost simultaneously. Theon took point and cut a path through the archers, his men doing the same around him. The Lannister pikemen rushed foreword to reinforce the archers but to little avail. For an unknown amount of time that passed, Theon and his comrades furiously stabbed, thrust, and slashed through the enemy archers and pikemen. The archers, due to the need for greater mobility, lacked the luxury of plate armour, and the pikemen had only chainmail. The Stark Wedges cut through the Lannister defensive lines like knives through cheese, forcing the lines apart. Eventaully the archers got the bright idea of running away, and they turned tail, fleeing to put more distance between themselves and the enemies so they could continue to fight with range as their ally.

Unfortunately, they forgot one critical fact; they were fighting in a ford, where rocks lightly covered by water proved to be treacherous for running in. Many Lannister men tripped on rocks- or dead bodies, or slipped. In turn, their comrades would often trip over them. Those who kept their footing were still incredibly disorganized in their attempt to run. This of course made it all that much easier for the Northern cavalry and infantry to finish them off as they attacked with renewed force.

20 minutes later, a shout erupted not 20 meters from Theon: '' Men form up to me!''

Every head turned. It was Tywin Lannister in the flesh. He was entirely clad in magnificent Red and Golden armor. He was armed with a longsword, the steel stained gold, dripping with blood. To crown it all, he wore a giant helm that was partially formed in the shape of a Lion's head, with a crest that jutted up like a mane. He was certainly a fearsome sight. He rode a great white stallion, and was flanked by 30 of his personal guard, who instantly formed a shield wall around him, as they saw the approaching Northmen. 10 were mounted, 20 were on foot.

A medium group of Karstark Cavalry saw their opportunity and rushed head on at Tywin's guards. They crashed into the shield wall and began hacking away, cutting down several of the Red-cloak. But the Guard fought back. They held against the assault, and counter attacked, spreading out and cutting down several of the Northmen, scattering the rest.

Theon suddenly dropped his shield for a moment, and pulled his bow out from behind him, and quickly notched an arrow. '' Archers, fire on the mounted guard!'' He called out to a group of nearby northern archers. They obliged and fit arrows into their bows, wasting no time taking aim. Only to be assaulted when they least expected it. One archer was shot by an unseen enemy, another cut down by a lone Red-Cloak, forcing a third to divert his arrow's path towards said Red-cloak.

Theon fired before the rest of the archers did. His arrow sailed straight over the Lannister shield wall, past Lord Tywin's mounted guard-

- and struck Tywin's steed in its side, burying itself to the fletchling. The great stallion screamed as it crumbled to its knees, taking its rider with it. Suddenly, the personal guard was momentarily, distracted, turning to check on their commander, to help him up to his feet- not that he needed the help. Another arrow fired by an unknown archer also struck a Lannister knight, sending him falling off his horse.

Theon and his comerades never so much as uttered a word. They all knew what to do at the exact same moment. Theon picked up his shield, and his wedge formation charged straight at Tywin's personal guard. They met the infantry with a crash, cutting down the nearest enemies and forcing the rest back with their shields, pushing them back. The circle had been breached. Theon now kept that breach in their hands.

_CLANG_

A Lannister knight had attacked him in the side, and his sword had struck Theon's armoured upper-arm, leaving a ruptured dent in the metal. A sharp sting of pain told Theon just how far the sword had bitten. He held up his shield, and spun out of the way. He hacked downwards at the man's steed, severing its head from its body. The Knight fell with his horse, where Theon finished him off with a thrust through a chink in the man's side armor.

He looked up and found the majority of the Lannister guard was desperately fighting for their lives, against over a hundred Northmen who had joined in the fight. Tywin Lannister himself was fighting off several northmen, with only one guard fighting at his side now. Then he looked to the other side of the Ford, and saw the worst thing ever- a tide of Lannister soldiers, moving fast to reinforce their position.

'' Oh Fuck me.'' He said, before another Red-Cloak swung his sword at his neck, which he barely dodged. He took a wound to his side before he finally defeated the soldier.

Torrhen Karstark cut down yet another Red-Cloak, and saw Tywin as well. He and Theon exchanged a look, and winked. Then they both charged.

The knight - a certain Tytos Brax- raised his weapon- a very large iron War Hammer, and met Theon's attack.

_Clangggggg_

Brax's war hammer struck his sword, and sent it falling out of his hands. Theon clutched his hands from the sting, but had to run as Tytos delivered an underhand blow with his hammer, feeling the hammer graze his shoulder, inches away from shattering the shoulder.

Theon retreated a few steps, then grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and surprised Brax by feinting a fall. As Tytos raised his hammer to crush Greyjoy's skull, Theon suddenly launched himself up to his feet, and thrust his arrow into Brax's throat, just below the chin. He shoved the knight away, and found his sword lying on a rock, point underwater. When he pulled it up, he noticed a small crack on one side.

Meanwhile, Torrhen Karstark had decided to take the mighty Tywin Lannister on his own. They exchanged several sword blows, before, the old Lion, with stunning grace, trapped Torrhen's sword against his own, and buried a hidden dagger up to the hilt into the young man's belly.

'' Your life is _revoked, _effective immediately._'' _Tywin snarled at the dying Karstark.

Theon stood there, staring at his dead friend, and the Triumphant Lion of Casterly Rock.

'' Not again!'' Theon yelled, and he charged at the older man.

Tywin didn't meet Theon's blade with his own. He waited until the last moment, then threw his sword at Theon. He jumped back, startled, and deflected the sword with one stroke, sending it falling away from the two men.

The distraction served, and Tywin grabbed Theon by the throat with his left hand. With his right hand, he thrust his dagger into Theon's side. Theon had barely twisted away in time, preventing the blade from going all the way to the hilt. Still it went half way, and he was forced to drop his sword, in favour of grabbing Tywin's dagger hand, to keep it from going any deeper.

Unfortunately, Tywin's other hand tightened on Theon's throat. '' I suppose a lesson should be in order. Such as, a Lion never loses his claws. ''

Theon gasped for air, but the more he exhaled, the more Tywin's fingers tightened on his Adam's apple.

And Tywin was grinning, so full of hate and malicious intent that it reached his eyes. It was the scariest thing Theon had ever seen. He was starting to lose consciousness. Soon his hold on Tywin's dagger hand would slip and that would be the end of him.

His options boiled down to one crazy move. His feet started climbing up Tywin's armoured figure, scrambling like he was climbing a wall, until his feet were on Lannister's shoulders.

'' Arrgh!'' Tywin threw the completely off balanced Theon to the ground and stumbled back a few paces.

Theon inhaled a huge lungful of air, thankful for being able to breath again. He rolled to the side and scrambled for a weapon- he only had seconds before Tywin Lannister was upon him. His fingers grasped a war hammer that had once been wielded by Tytos Brax. He picked it up, in time to meet Tywin's attack, who now held his sword again.

_CLANG._

Went the clash between an Iron Hammer and a steel sword. The older man was thrown back, and that was all Theon needed- he delivered a blow to Lannister's armored ribs and send the man sprawling to the ground. Theon dropped his hammer- it was far too heavy for him to properly wield and the two blows he had struck with it had almost torn his arms off.

Theon staggered towards the fallen Lannister, finding and picking up not his own cracked sword, but Lannister's own golden longsword. He stepped over his fallen foe and forced back his visor. Underneath, Tywin's expression was a cross between a grimace and a sneer. '' You have just dug your own grave, Greyjoy.'' He said.

'' No, I've just dug your's.'' Theon gasped. The end of his sword pricked Tywin's throat, and a drop of ruby red blood spilled out. '' I don't forget my debts either. Shall we find out if your truly shit gold?'' He drove the point home, shoving it through Lord Tywin's windpipe. He withdrew the sword with a jerk. Blood spilled out like a ruptured wineskine, running pure red, but not a trace of gold. Tywin choked on his blood, as it seeped out of his mouth.

Theon was by now almost exhausted. He himself was losing blood fast. But he tore the Lion's head helm off its dying owner, and held it up high.

_'' TYWIN LANNISTER IS DEAD! YOUR COMMANDER HAS BEEN SLAIN! THE LORD OF CASTERLY ROCK IS DEAD!''_

And with that, the helm slipped from Theon's hand, and he passed out, right beside his fatally wounded foe.

* * *

**_Robb Stark. _**

Ser Kevans forces had been defeated, the remains scattered into the woods. There had been no sign of the Imp, but Robb didn't care. After they had defeated the majority of Tywin's host, they got word of Tywin's reserves retreating south to Ruby Ford. Robb Stark had allowed his men a 30 minute break, and then his cavalry rode with all haste towards the Ford, hoping to get there in time to reinforce Roose Bolton and crush the last of Lord Tywin's army. They arrived within 3 hours, where they saw the battle.

Roose Bolton had so far succeeded, preventing Lord Tywin's reserves from crossing the Ford, but the battle was a relative stalemate. One minute, the Lannisters pushed Bolton all the way to the West bank, 5 minutes later, they were fighting in the middle again. Thousands of bodies littered the Ruby Ford, turning the light water cover bright Red.

'' Winterfell!'' Robb cried, and they charged, hitting the Lannisters from behind. That was it. They carved through the scattered men and within an hour, successfully routed the Reserves. Robb cut down several more foes, before finally the few surviving Lannister soldiers surrendered.

He met Roose Bolton mounted at the center of the ford. '' A decisive Victory my lord.'' Roose bowed slightly. '' We scattered them. I am told you wiped out the rest of Tywin's army. The Realm has not seen such a victory since the Battle of the Trident, where King Robert slew Rhaegar Targaryan. ''

Robb nodded. '' What about Tywin himself. Did he escape?''

'' My lord!'' It was Eddard Karstark, riding straight to Robb, tears streaking down his face. '' Its Theon. I found him unconsious and bleeding, just to the south!''

'' Take me to him, now!'' Robb ordered. _I have sent thousands of men to their graves today._ He thought. Karstark took him straight towards the edge of the Ford, where Theon lay unconsious, face up. A healer was tending to him, binding his wounds. '' Theon!'' Robb dismounted and ran towards his fallen friend. '' What happened to him?'' He asked the healer, a young woman from the Twins.

'' He was stabbed in the lower ribs. He was also strangled, but is still alive. The wound isn't too deep. I bound it for now, but he will need full medical attention if he is to recover fully. '' The healer said.

'' Who did this to him?'' Robb demanded. The healer pointed, and he turned. Robb had been so focused on the condition of his friend Theon, that he had not bothered to notice the man right beside him. The man wore Lannister armor, clad in red and gold armor. His helm had been removed. Robb saw the man's mouth was wide open, full of blood. His emerald eyes were wide open in shock. Beneath his chin, his throat had been slit, blood still streaming from the wound.

It was the corpse of Lord Tywin Lannister.

Robb could hardly have been more shocked. His friend Theon had taken Tywin Lannister head on and killed him. '' Take Theon away, make sure he lives!'' He commanded. '' Aye My lord.'' Theon was taken away by a group of soldiers and the healer, to safety.

The Blackfish dismounted from his horse and walked towards Robb. '' Robb, are you alright?'' Robb nodded, and looked up. '' The Battle is over. We have won.'' Bryden nodded, and looked down. He swore aloud. '' That... that was Tywin Lannister. Who killed him?'' '' Theon did.'' Robb answered. '' He was badly wounded though, they're taking him back to camp to make sure he recovers fully.''

'' Well, I have to say that your Greyjoy friend is more capable than I thought. At anyrate, Tywin's brother, Ser Kevan Lannister has been captured. He was missing his right hand, but he'll make it. The Imp is missing, as we suspected. He must have fled. Most likely he'll flee west to join the Kingslayer's host besieging Riverrun. ''

Roose stepped towards Robb. '' Greyjoy terrified our enemies. Before he passed out, he raised the helm of Tywin Lannister and shouted to all present that the Lord Of Casterly Rock is dead. That broke the remaining Red-cloaks, and they were disorganized. It turned the battle into a rout. It reminds me of the Battle of the Trident during Roberts Rebellion. This was more or less the same place that Robert slew the Bard Prince. It appears that the Trident is no place for royal armies during rebellions. ''

* * *

**Robb Stark. **

Tywin Lannister's armored corpse and helm had been taken away towards the Northern encampment. Robb rode with Roose Bolton, Ser Bryden Tully, the Karstarks, and his personal guard, back to the encampment, where his mother waited.

His mother's sheer relief at her son's survival was undeniable. Afterwards, he went to where the prisoners were held captive.

Ser Kevan Lannister was still wearing his armor, having not yet been stripped of it. His right hand had been lost in battle, so ropes tied his arms at the elbows and at the wrists. Another prisoner was beside him. His hair was long and Red, and on his breast plate was a burning tree with orange flames and smoke. '' Who are you?'' Robb demanded. The prisoner looked him right in the eye. '' Addam. Ser Addam Marbrand. '' '' We found him unconscious, close to the wildfire. He says he was the cavalry commander, knocked away from the blast at the last second. '' A northern soldier said. ''

Ser Addam smirked. '' So this is the Young Wolf. I have to admit that was a little impressive, though I will not praise the man who burned my men. Where did you get the Wildfire? I thought no northern castles posessed it. I daresay it was because everything freezes in the North. So did you get it at the Twins?''

'' I provided the wildfire due to an agreement between Stark and my Lord Father.'' Walder Rivers spoke up. Addam sneered. '' Ah, so Bastard Walder gets the credit? I think the first thing I will do when I am free of these chains is cut you down to size for what you did to my men. I might not be a Lannister but I still pay my debts.''

'' You won't be getting out of those chains anytime soon.'' Robb said. Marbrand looked at him again. '' Well, the Green Boy wants to gloat. All hail the Young Wolf, who in a single stroke destroyed the Lannisters, and will live happily ever after. But wait- we have another host to the west. Its just as big as our host, and its commanded by Ser Jaime Lannister. 30,000 westermen. Do you have 30,000 men, Lord Stark? I don't think so. Our scouts said you had only 20,000 men coming down on us, and I don't know but I would say you lost at the very least, 7,000. You think you won? You just attacked half of us. ''

He looked away from Robb Stark to his mother Catalyn. '' Well if it isn't Ned Stark's wife. You're a Tully by blood right? Well Ser Jaime has a host of 30,000 at your front door in Riverrun. Please tell me you don't consider the grey wasteland of the North home now.''

'' Enough.'' Robb snapped. '' If you think I am scared of the Kingslayer, your're wrong Marbrand.'' He reached into a bag provided by Ser Rodrik Cassel, and pulled out two helms. '' I believe you recognize the Mountain that rides? This is his helm.'' He tossed it at Addam Marbrand.

'' And I am the one who killed him.'' Dacey Mormont stepped foreword. Ser Addam looked impressed. '' So a woman has bested the Mountain? Can't say I expected that. Gregor was a savage brute, I'll admit that. He's not likely to be missed by anyone, least of all his brother the Hound.''

'' And this is the helm of Tywin Lannister.'' Robb showed him the helm. Kevan's head snapped up and his face turned to a mixture of agony and horror as he saw the helm of his dead brother. '' You're commander is dead. You lost. Take them away, and put them both in Iron chains.'' Robb commanded.

The soldiers forced up Ser Kevan and Ser Addam, but the latter wasn't done yet. '' Jaime will crush you, sooner or later. But we can end this war right now, Stark. Save thousands of your men. I challenge you to a single combat. No fancy strategies, just steel on steel. As Lord of Winterfell, you fight for the Starks, and I fight on behalf of Jaime Lannister. I fight just as well as he does. Swords, knives, arrows, any weapon goes. We can end this, here and now.'' He looked Robb in the eye as he spoke.

Robb returned the stare. '' If as you claim, you are as good at sword fighting as the Kingslayer, then you would win. We are not going to do it you're way. Take them away.''

'' All hail the cowardly Lord of Winterfell.'' Addam sneered. The Smalljon struck him in the gut. '' How dare you speak that way to Lord Stark?'' '' As I said, take him away.'' Robb ordered. The soldiers took the prisoners away. '' Come along lions, time to put you in a pen.'' One said.

Scores of northmen started cheering their victory. Robb however was not joining in their cheer. A shadow was weighing on his face. '' I just sent at least 7,000 men to their graves today.'' He lamented. Dacey heard. '' And we put over 25,000 Red-cloaks into their own graves. Plus Tywin Lannister and his Mad dog. The Old Gods and the new shall sing of their sacrifices. ''

'' Aye, but the dead won't hear them, nor see their dead foes in hell. '' Robb said. He stepped up to face his victorious soldiers. '' We have won. We killed the Lord of Casterly Rock and smashed his host. But one victory does not make us conquerors. Did we free my father? Did we rescue my sisters from the Queen? Did we lift the Kingslayer's siege of Riverrun? Did we free the North from those that want us on our knees? We have come a long way, but this war is far from over.''

He turned away, and headed to the infirmary tent. To visit Theon Greyjoy. The healer said that he was unconscious, under Milk of the Poppy and a sleeping drought, but the wound was clean and in the process of being stitched. Relieved, Robb left the tent for his own. After the battle, he was exhausted. He wanted to be up for tonight, so no one would blame him for taking a rest.

He smiled. This was his first battle, and the first battle of many of his men. And they had destroyed Tywin Lannister's army. Before he reached his bed, he noticed the map on his table, that he had used when debating strategy with his bannermen, untouched. He flicked the Lion map marker representing Tywin's host, sending it falling over the table.

* * *

**Theon Greyjoy. **

Theon came to, to find himself on a stretcher, in a Grey Tent, full of wounded. Medics and wounded soldiers were crowding all over the place. He raised his head up and took a deep breath. Immediately, pain pierced his ribcage. He would have to rest for a while.

'' Hello?'' He asked aloud.

A nurse stopped in front of him- a skinny dark haired woman. '' Oh, your up finally. Congratulations, Alpha Lion Slayer.''

'' What did you call me?''

'' Its what everyone has been calling you, ever since you slew Lord Tywin. We feared for your life.''

'' Well here I am, up and alive. What news of the battle?''

The Nurse went to work changing his bandage, and Theon got a look at the dagger wound Tywin had been so generous in giving him. As she was changing it, she explained the situation. '' You've been out for over three hours. The battle is over, and Robb has won. Tywin's host has been scattered to the wind... what's left of it. Unfortunately, we took heavy casualties, as you might be able to guess. '' She glanced towards the rest of the infirmary, overflowing with wounded.

'' Do you think you can walk?'' The Nurse asked. '' No offence, but all the medics are being overwhelmed by wounded, who have far more serious injuries than a kitchen knife in the ribs, which by the way, has not hit any vital organs. You just won't feel like a million gold dragons for a while. Take it easy, walk as little as possible. Take lots of rest- just do it in your own tent. ''

Theon grimaced. '' I'll try.'' He forced himself up, slowly and tried walking. His ribs hurt but other than that, his legs worked fine. He felt his throat, and winced as his fingers pressed on the bruises on his neck, where Tywin had been strangling him.

The nurse looked amused. '' Your bruises will heal in time. Now if you can walk, you can get out of here. ''

'' Thanks.'' Theon said, as he turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave the door, he turned. '' Hey what's your name by the way?''

'' Jeyne Rivers.''

* * *

Theon stepped out of the infirmary tent and took a breath of fresh air. The sun was setting in the west by now.

He really had been out for a while. Robb's forces had attacked Tywin's host just before sunrise, and he had killed Lord Tywin during the afternoon.

He wandered through the camp, walking slowly and breathing headed off to a Bon-fire and found his friend Robb Stark close by, with the Smalljon Umber, Daryn Hornwood, Eddard Karstark, and Dacey Mormont.

'' Robb! Robb, wait up!'' He called out.

Robb and his guard turned and spotted him. When Stark saw his friend alive and well, his face split into a wide grin. '' Nice to see your alive. We won!''

'' That was a crazy stunt you pulled off!'' Daryn told Theon. '' You scared the _shit_ out of the Red-cloaks when you held up that bloody helm and shouted _'The Lord Of Casterly Rock is Dead!. _Afterwards, it became more of a rout and we scattered the few survivors. What possessed you? ''

'' I chanced upon the old Lion with several of his personal guard. The Lannister stabbed me and started strangling me. I didn't like that one bit.''

Theon turned to Eddard Karstark. '' My condolences for your brother's death. ''

Karstark nodded sombrely. '' You killed my brother's killer, that makes you a damned hero in my eyes. ''

'' Everyone is calling you a Hero.'' Dacey said. '' You killed the Lannister's top man and severely demoralized his men. '' She took a sip of wine, and only then did Theon realize that she was not drinking out of a goblet, but a giant steel helm.

'' Dacey? What is...that?'' He asked.

'' Oh this?'' Dacey turned the helm rightside up, spilling the wine onto the ground. '' The helm that once belonged to 'Ser' Gregor Clegane. I cut his head off after he murdered the Greatjon Umber. Makes for a nice drinking chalice. ''

'' You killed Gregor Fucking Clegane and you don't get a scratch?'' Theon showed her his bruises where Tywin had strangled him, and the knife wound.

'' Tis a flesh wound. By the way, the camp is going to have a feast tonight.'' Dacey announced.

'' I thought we were at war here!''

'' We are.'' Dacey agreed. '' But the Smalljon lead some men, after the battle, to plunder the empty Lannister encampment. Hours later, he came back hauling carts full of food, fodder, wine, weapons, and armor. We convinced Robb to celebrate.''

Daryn Hornwood clapped Theon on the back. '' Look at yourself Theon! Why so quiet? Hours ago you killed Tywin Lannister, the lord of fucking Casterly Rock, and you barely paid it any mind. Do you know what this means?

'' It means that the war has been won?'' Theon guessed.

Daryn shook his head in frusteration. '' It means that, in an understatement, the Kingslayer, and Queen Cersei will be very displeased.''

Theon smirked. '' I didn't join this war to please the Lannister's, if you may guess.''

Robb was looking serious at him now. '' Daryn's right Theon. The Lannister's are not the forgiving sort, they're one of the more vicious families when it comes to war. '' A Lannister always pays his debts.'' They annihilated two of their own sworn houses over a rebellion. And how they might feel about the one who killed their Lord of Casterly Rock...''

He left the rest unspoken. Death would be a paradise. ' Only if we don't kill them all first. ''

Robb nodded. ''The war isn't won yet. We still have the Kingslayer to deal with.''

'' He's all the way out west to Riverrun. The Crownlands are wide open. '' Theon said.

'' Like I said, we talk tomorrow. In the meantime, we have a feast to attend to.'' Robb said, and he turned to Dacey. ' We have a gift for you.'' Mormont opened up a bag beside him, and pulled out three objects.

'' We figured they would be good trophies for you.'' Dacey said, and and handed Theon the Red and Grey helm of Tywin Lannister, now washed clean from the blood of its former owner, and polished as well. The second object was a large bow, shiny, and polished. It had a quiver with over 15 arrows, all long, flexible, with narrow heads. It was... beautiful. And it was his.

The third item was a longsword. Slightly wider than Theon's own sword, the steel was stained with gold, and the hilt itself was plated with gold. He recognized that blade.

The Sword of Tywin Lannister. Which was also the sword that slew him. Theon gasped. '' I never thought I would have such fancy weapons.''

'' You earned it.'' Robb grinned. '' You also helped break the Lannister lines with your wedge tactics. ''

'' Try the helm on. It fit me, but it belongs to you. Gregor's helm is too large for me.'' She encouraged.

Theon found it fit him almost perfectly.

Robb grinned. '' Well the feast isn't going to wait all year. Lets go!''

At the feast, Theon was amused to be greeted with names such as A_lpha Lion Slayer!,_ and_ Lion crusher!_

_My, this could be fun._

* * *

_**Woods just away from the Green Fork.**_

_**Tyrion Lannister.**_

Bronn cut down another branch in his way, and rode through the new clearing, Tyrion not far behind him.

'' Seven Hells, this is a bloody mess.'' Bronn grumbled.

'' Well aren't you glad that I listened to you?'' Tyrion shot back.

'' Had to yell at you. You were so eager to continue fighting. I had to yell in your face that we were gonna die if we didn't get the fuck out of there.'' Bronn replied.

Tyrion sighed. Bronn was right. The two of them, and what was left of their Mountain Clansmen and a couple thousand Red-cloaks, had fled the battle as soon as Ser Kevan's infantry and Cavalry were defeated. There was no point in fighting- the battle was lost and Tyrion knew it. Things were already bad when Robb used Wildfire to light Ser Addam's cavalry right up. Even worse when his infantry cut Ser Gregor and his men down to size on top of that hill. When Ser Kevan's forces were surrounded and defeated, Tyrion knew there was noting they could do. 1 hour later, here they all were.

'' Lord Tyrion!"

Tyrion spun around, and saw another rider, who had just arrived to join Tyrion's fleeing forces. '' I came here as fast as I could. Your father is dead. His reserves were ambushed and slaughtered. Our army is lost.''

_Dead. _Tyrion thought. _My father is dead. _He stopped for a while. All his life he had tried to please the man that so hated him. The same man that had tried to put him on the front lines to die. _Ironic isn't father? You thought I would die while you took the glory for yourself. Now look who's rotting in the Seven Hells. _It seemed the Seven Gods had justice afterall.

'' Nothing we can do for them. Continue marching west.'' Tyrion commanded. '' Aye my lord.''

'' So how far is the Kingslayer away from here?'' Bronn asked.

'' Last I heard, he was besieging Riverrun. ''

'' I'm sorry about your old man's death.'' Bronn said.

'' Don't be sorry. With him gone, either Jaime or myself is the Lord of Casterly Rock. At the very least, we can drink and whore till the end of ages and there's not a bloody thing father can do about it anymore.'' Tyrion joked.

Bronn shrugged. And the two of them, with 2500-3000 westermen at their backs, continued to march west.

* * *

_**This is part two of the Battle of Green Fork. I originally had it one chapter but then I edited it and split the chapter in half. The battle of Ruby ford is actually somewhat a separate battle from main battle of Green Fork- in which the majority of Tywin's host was wiped out, but Tywin himself was not present. I decided I didn't really like how I wrote the battle originally and did a lot of editing. **_

_**Edit: A wedge formation was a popular military tactic back in Anciant Times. Basically, a group of soldiers form a triangle, shields up, and they use their shield walls and weapons to break through enemy lines. During the time of the Ancient Roman Empire, the Roman military used this tactic often, to break the enemy formations. This tactic was often key to winning decisive battles. Therefore, using such a tactic would seem logical for the Starks against the more greatly numbered Lannisters. **_

_**As far as I know at the moment, there is only one other Fanfiction story where Robb Stark forsakes his Kingslayer Ambush, in favour of a full on assault on Tywin's army, and its in the A Song Of Ice and Fire archive. Its titled '' Crossing the Freys.'' written by author JohnnyHarder.**_

_**Next chapter: With Tywin's army functionally destroyed, only Jaime's army of 30,000 at Riverrun is left on the field, and they are not happy at all.**_

_**And how does the world react to Tywin Lannister's death? **_


	4. Aftermath

_**Robb Stark's encampment.**_

_**20 leagues northwest of Ruby Ford.**_

_**7 days after the Battle of Green Fork.**_

_**Theon Greyjoy.**_

The past several days had been rather strange for Theon. 2 days after their decisive victory at Green Fork, Robb had moved his encampment around the Old Crossroads Inn, he and his bannermen having taken up residence in the Inn itself. What was left of the Lannister host was on the run, fleeing west where they belonged, or so Theon was told.

The Northmen were well and truly inspired, upon hearing the news of the death of Tywin Lannister at Theon's hands. All of the sudden, people respected him. Rickard Karstark for one, held Theon in high regard, for avenging his son. Eddard Karstark didn't seem to want to leave his side.

Daryn Hornwood and other younger knights now looked at Theon in awe. Robb, Robb fully trusted him. For the first time in his life, since leaving the Iron Islands, Theon knew he wasn't an outsider anymore.

Theon was strolling through the camp, hoping to find a skin of wine that wasn't sour, when he ran into Dacey Mormont. The Mountain breaker, as she was also called, had been taking a sip of wine from her makeshift chalice, out of Gregor's helm when she noticed Theon. '' Alpha slayer!'' She greeted. '' Finally I meet the one other person in this camp who killed someone who looked scary.''

Theon hadn't been the only one who had been showered in praise and respect. Dacey had overnight became one of the most respected woman in the camp, even more so than Catalyn Stark. Everywhere she went, people showered her with praise, though she was hardly left a moment alone anymore. Which of course felt odd to her- before Green Fork, the vast majority of the camp had looked down on her for being a woman. But after she succeeded where a dozen men failed, at killing the Mountain, everyone seemed to want to be her friend, which sort of wore on her nerves.

'' Nice to see you, Mountain breaker.'' Theon replied. '' Where would you be off, perchance?''

'' Lord Robb has called a war council, in 10 minutes. We're both invited. ''

'' What sort of an emergency could possibly be happening?'' He asked. '' I thought we killed all the Lion's. ''

'' Only half I'm afraid. And Robb want's to remain one step ahead of the Kingslayer.''

'' Well in the mean time, I suppose we could walk together?'' He asked suggestively.

'' Fine.''

* * *

When Theon and Dacey arrived at the great hall in the Inn, they found Robb surrounded by his banner-men- Roose Bolton, Smalljon umber, Rickard Karstark, Bryden Tully, Steveron Frey, and the lords Flint and Glover.

Robb looked up and greeted his friend. '' Theon, Dacey. We were just discussing the battle.''

Within 10 minutes of listening to the lords report casualties, Theon knew the nurse had been right.

They had functionally destroyed Tywin Lannister's host, killing at least 25,000 of the 30,000 men. But in the process, they had lost roughly 7,500 men. Daryn was now the lord of Hornwood, because his father Halys was killed at Ruby Ford. Steveron Frey had found his son Ryman Frey, skull split in half- the work of Gregor Clegane. Robett Glover and the Greatjon Umber had also died on Gregors' hill assault. Ser Wendel Manderly had been stricken with grief when he learned that his brother Wylis Manderly had been killed during battle with Tywin's reserves, killed by the Lion himself.

They had started with 22,000 men, and their causalities had brought that total down to 14,500 men. Thousands more had been wounded. Robb declared that for now, they should avoid engaging the Kingslayer at all costs.

'' And what about Riverrun?'' Catalyn asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

'' The Kingslayer has for the moment, refused to budge, though he might only just have received news of the destruction of his father's army. Most likely he'll do one of three things; Abandon his siege, continue it and hope for the best... or he'll try and take Riverrun by force, and then come to deal with us.'' Robb said.

Theon nodded and clapped once. '' Well then. When are we going to set the other Lion pack on fire?''

Rickard Karstark let out a booming guffaw. '' ha HA! Its only been a couple day's and the boy's already eager to crush the Golden Kingslayer's head as well!''

Robb let a small smile, before it disappeared. '' I'm afraid Theon won't be able to do that just yet. I have other plans for him.''

He put out a map of the Riverlands and Westerlands. '' Theon, we defeated Tywin, but the Lannister's are still a threat. We need a fleet to attack the Westerlands. In two day's, I'm sending you to Seaguard. Once there, you will board a ship to Pyke, and win your families support to our side.''

'' Pyke?'' Theon was astonished. For the past 10 years, he had never been let out of the Stark's sight, and now Robb was going to send him back to the Iron Islands?''

'' Yes. If they listen to you, they might be more likely to be swayed to our side. Besides, the Westerlands contain far more wealth than the north does. ''

Theon shook his head. '' I'm sorry Robb, but the Iron Islands is a very harsh place. My father hasn't seen me in years, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was still sore over Rodrik and Marron. Besides, I doubt he would have much respect for me. Which means he is much less likely to listen to me.''

Robb nodded. '' You're right. Which is why you will come to Pyke, with the helm of Tywin Lannister. ''

He turned back towards Dacey Mormont, and was about to speak when Eddard Karstark burst in the room, pale faced, holding a letter.

'' Eddard, what is it?'' Robb asked. Eddard looked at him and handed him the letter. He and his mother both read it. Catalyn gasped, and suddenly started sobbing. Robb seemed trapped in a daze, though every now and then, he would clench his fist in anger.

'' Robb what is it?'' Dacey asked. Wordlessly, Robb handed her the letter.

Theon was rose up and waited to hearthe contents of the letter, and saw Dacey swear. '' My lords and ladies.'' She announced. '' Lord Eddard Stark is dead. ''

* * *

_Traitors of the North._

_Your lord is dead, traitors. He tried to take my rightful throne and has paid with his head. And you will also pay with yours. I arrested the traitor Eddard Stark, the former Hand of my father. Despite his treachery, I generously offered you the chance to swear your fealty. Instead, my new Lord Hand, my Grandfather Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, was wrongfully murdered by your treachery._

_Because of this, my mercy has extinguished. I had Eddard thrown from the top of the Red Keep upon hearing of my lord Grandfather's death. My betrothed Lady Sansa screamed and wept but after a little coercing from my Knights of the Kingsguard, she agreed that her father was a traitor and rightfully suffered a traitor's death._

_As King of the Iron Throne, I denounce House Stark, and all their bannermen, as traitor's to the realm. Mother says a Lannister always pays his debts. You are all traitors, past redemption. You will all die traitor's deaths. I made lady Sansa swear that she wouldn't smile until she saw her traitor families heads on spikes._

_I offer you to surrender to my rule, and I will grant you all a merciful death. Remain defiant, and I will show no such mercy._

_Justice is coming. By the middle of next year, you will all be exterminated._

_Signed, King Joffery Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

* * *

Robb angerly snatched the letter from Dacey's hands, and ripped it into shreds. He left the room without another word, his mother following him.

From what Joffery's letter had said,Theon could gather that following the news of Tywin's death, his grandson Joffery had retaliated by executing Eddard Stark. Robb hadn't been seen by Theon for the entire day. Catalyn had blamed him for her husbands death, arguing that if he had captured Tywin instead of killing him, Ned would still be alive.

Later that night, Robb was finally present. They had received news of the declarations by Stannis and Renly, both claiming the Iron Throne.

The bannermen of the North broke into a heated argument about which king to support. House Dustin and Flint supported Stannis, but most preferred Renly. The argument ended, when House Mormont, followed by Karstark and Glover declared that there was only one king they would be willing to follow, and that king was sitting in the room with them. With that, Northern House after house declared Robb the King in the North. With that, History would repeat itself, the Rebellion war would be fought all over again. The realm would be cut in half.

_The King in the North! The King in the North! All Hail the King in the North!_

* * *

_**Second Lannister encampment, beseiging Riverrun. **_

_**8 days after the Battle of Green Fork. **_

_**Jaime Lannister.**_

'' My father is dead.'' Jaime Lannister said, before his war council. The council had been called in a state of emergency, following the news of the disastrous battle at Green Fork. While there was no immediate threat, either from the castle of Riverrun that Jaime's 30,000 army had been besieging, or from Robb Stark, the threat would come soon.

'' I fear so, my lord.'' The messenger said, his uniform covered in dried blood, a nasty cut over his face. Jaime's bannermen and officers sat in stunned silence as the man from Lord Tywin's army continued to tell his long tale.

Jaime had been taking some practice with a longbow when he had been interrupted by his squire. A few Lannister men - not from Jaime's army- had arrived at Ser Forley Prester's camp on the east bank of the Red Fork, with dire news. And thus they informed Jaime and his men that the other Lannister Army to the east had been functionally destroyed.

His war council was on a median, much younger than his father's. To his left was Ser Andros Brax, the current lord of Hornvale. His appearence reminded Jaime of Robert Baratheon in his prime, though he had dirty blond hair, not coal black. He always looked like a fearsome bear, though his House Sigil was a purple unicorn. He certainly had the personality of a bear.

On the other side sat Alestar Lefford, who's grandfather Leo Lefford had been slain during the Green fork, making Alestar the new lord of Golden Tooth. He looked similar to Lancel, though a far cry from the pious fool that was Jaime's cousin. On Brax's other side, sat Ser Forley Prester, who commanded the eastern host besieging Riverrun. He was a shortish man, though taller than Jaime's brother Tyrion. He could be mistaken for an innkeeper. The type who's features didn't result in pretty daughters.

And finally across from Jaime, was Ser Dylan Marbrand, his elder brother Ser Addam had been taken captive. He looked very much like his brother, but could hardly be more different. Addam's skill was with the sword, just like Jaime. Dylan on the other hand preferred to study books in times of peace and maps of Westros in times of war.

'' How could this happen?'' Ser Forley Prester asked, weakly. '' You had just as many men as we do. You had the best commanders, the best steel, and the best horses! A third of your forces were cavalry! How? ''

'' You are correct, Ser.'' The messenger said. '' Ser Addam sent outriders to screen the enemies movement. We had enough notice to set up formations, ready for any attack. The majority of the soldiers managed to be armed and armored in time to meet the attack. Lord Tywin was certain that the enemy would attack us head-on. '' He spat on the ground. '' That's for the bloody coward, Robb Stark, and those fucking pyromancers he had with him. We had cavalry, aye. It was Ser Addam's right wing that went first. Knights and Cavalry, by all rights they should have broken the Stark host. Instead, he uses pack horses with saddlebags full of _Wildfire, _to charge into Ser Addam's flank, and then set his fire-arrows upon us. That was game over, for the right wing. ''

Wildfire. Jaime was stunned. _Well the Stark boy certainly isn't as honorbound as his father was. _He truly did not envy the knights who had been caught in the blast. Armour can repel a sword but such a hot substance as Wildfire, would have melted a man's armor into his flesh. Jaime himself had an intense personal dislike for the substance. It gave too many bad memories, when he was serving kind, gentle King Areys the Mad.

Lord Andros Brax slammed a fist on the table. '' Bloody Northern cowards, indeed! What sort of man hides behind dark, evil substances created by wrinkled foul men in moldy robes, with such _unnatural _obsessions? What sort of man hides on top of a hill and allows such substances to do his dirty work for him? ''

'' Indeed.'' Alestar Lefford grumbled. '' What happened afterwards?''

And so the messenger went on to explain how Lord Tywin had attempted to attack Robb on two fronts, sending his left wing, all mounted, to charge up the hill and attack Robb's infantry posted there. His center meanwhile, mostly infantry, flanked around the hill to meet the northmen behind it.

'' A woman killed the Mountain? Truly? You better not be jesting. '' Alestar Lefford warned.

'' I fear not. The Mountain rushed ahead of most of his men, and charged straight up the hill, or so my fellow fleeing comrade swears. He started cutting a path trough the northmen, killing many nobles from the North and Riverlands, attempting to get to Robb. Then the woman ambushed and beheaded him. House Mormont, I am told.''

So the Mountain that Rides was finally dead. _Good Riddance too._

'' What news of my brother Tyrion?'' Jaime asked. _Don't tell me that I lost my brother too._

'' He escaped, with a few thousand of the host. Infantrymen, cavalry, men who were smart to escape when they realized we were lost. I had rejoined him one day after the battle. He is alive and well. He sent me here both to inform you of our defeat, and that he is heading southwest fast, in hopes of rejoining your host. ''

Jaime sighed in relief.

'' The entire Stark host was focused on the left wing and the center. In total, that made what, half the host? Lord Tywin commanded the reserves. Why did he not use them to reinforce his brother behind the hill? That might have changed the tide.'' Ser Forley demanded.

'' You were not there, Ser.'' The messenger said. '' It was complete and utter chaos. The battle leaned from our side to theirs quickly. And then back again. The Starks were camped on the other side of the hill. Ser Gregor had failed to take the hill from the Stark infantry, so we could not get eyes on the other-side, except to go the long way around it. There are two ways around the hill, one by the Riverside, where there is a narrow pass between the bank and the slope. The other side is a long way around, to the east. Our outriders, from either side of the hill, never made it back to Lord Tywin alive, until it was too late. Stark must have had archers posted on the hill. By the time we got proper reports, Kevan's center had already been routed. At this point, I had fled the slaughter to join Lord Tywin's reserves. ''

'' So what happened in Ruby Ford?'' asked Lord Brax.

'' By this time, Lord Tywin was left with only his reserves. We realized the battle was lost, so Lord Tywin attempted to salvage the situation, by driving his remaining forces as fast as possible, towards the Ruby Ford. He hoped to cross, and retreat west or east. Alas, Jaime, your father was an excellent tactician but that day at Green Fork, there was not a thought that went through his head that the Stark boy hadn't already considered. Our hopes were dashed when the second Stark army fell upon us. We almost broke them, once Tywin put his longbow men to work, but then the north-men formed into wedges and started cutting our infantry to pieces. The archers and pikes were next to go. They stood no chance against the wedge formations, they went through them like spikes through ripe cheese. The cavalry, they went in and almost cleaned up the mess, until the Stark cavalry regrouped and charged us. So the cavalry is distracted, but Lord Tywin is personally directing the action, so we never budged. But then a couple groups of northmen spotted Lord Tywin and his personal guard. And while they suffered high casualties, they broke though the guard. You all know what happened next.''

'' What about my son? Ser Tytos Brax, he was among Lord Tywin's personal guard. ''

'' I'm sorry for your loss, Lord Brax. Ser Tytos would sooner die defending his liege than be taken prisoner. I fear he was cut down, possibly by the same man who slew Lord Tywin.'

Lord Andros Brax yelled in fury- and smashed his wine-glass with his bare fist, shattering it into dozens of glass shards. He clenched his bleeding fist, and put his other hand to his head, taking deep heavy breaths. Jaime couldn't blame the man- he had just learned that two of his sons were dead, one burned alive in the wildfire that had consumed thousands of knights, and the other died in a noble but futile attempt to defend Lord Tywin.

_Is this how I would react if one of my children were to die? If I were to learn that Joffery was burned? Or that Tommen was butchered in a duel? _He doubted it.

* * *

'' By all rights this is a bloody mess.'' Ser Forley Prester grumbled.

'' No need to repeat that again, Ser Obvious.'' Alestar Lefford said. '' The Question is what we do about this?''

'' Such as? Lord Tywin is dead, his army put to the sword... or torch. The Starks hold both crossings of the Green Fork now, and can possibly move south towards the capitol if he so chooses. The Baratheons threaten us from the south, and they gather their forces even as we lose ours. Green Fork may well not be our only defeat in this war. We may very well lose the capitol to the enemy. My lords, I believe we must sue for a truce with House Stark, to give us more time to deal with Lords Stannis and Renly. ''

'' Peace?'' Suddenly, Lord Andros Brax turned red with anger, and rose from his seat. '' Are you proposing a peace with the cowards that burned thousands of good men, and butchered thousands more? _They killed the Lord Of Casterly Rock, _might I remind you? Tell Ser Jaime that you want to have peace with the one who killed his Lord Father. Go on.''

'' Lord Andros, enough.'' Jaime intervened.

'' We cannot sue for peace, unfortunately. They slew the Lord of Casterly Rock, and King Joffery retaliated by executing Eddard Stark. We have no chance of bringing Robb Stark to the table now, I fear.'' Ser Dylan Marbrand said.

Jaime responded by unsheathing his dagger. He reached over, grabbed the wolf piece representing Robb Stark's host at Ruby Ford, and started to whit the wooden piece. '' What did you see, when you walked through our camps?'' He asked the messenger. The man looked puzzled, until Jaime sighed in exasperation. '' You saw an army, besieging a castle. We have the finest weapons and armor that money can buy. A Lannister always pays his debts. There are some here who believe that we should sue for peace. But that is a burned bridge.

His knife caught in the pieces wooden ear, until he sawed it off in one stroke from his knife . '' Nor can we hope for peace. On Stark's side, he has just destroyed one of our two large armies, and slew some of the most feared men of the Westerlands. Why would he even consider bending the knee to us? Why would he consider not finishing what he has started? His bannermen would never stand for it. They have won so far, they want more. They don't want peace. Even if they did, we _can't_ make peace with them. ''

Several of his council members started to nod, Andros especially, who had just realized that Jaime did not intent to pursue peace.

He continued. '' Lannister's pay their debts. Catalyn Stark abducted my brother. My lord father felt obligated to invade her family homeland in retribution. The last time I saw him, he told me _if another house can seize one of our own, and not suffer retribution, we are no longer a house to be feared. _If invading another kingdom is the proper retaliation for the kidnapping of one of our own, then for killing the Lord of Casterly Rock, how can anything less than the complete and utter destruction of the slayer's house and army, be considered acceptable for the debt to be paid?''

Utter silence followed, as he let the knife fall from his hand, the small direwolf piece now whited to a small pile of crudely cut shavings.

'' I just hope to be there when the skinning begins.'' The messenger said.

'' Aye, a question of _when. _'' Lord Andros Brax agreed. '' One battle does not make a war. Robb's host is exhausted, and I would say that at least half of them are wounded one way or another. He will have his hands full, and he won't be able to march anywhere without leaving masses of wounded to succumb to their injuries. He took heavy casulties. We are fresh, 30,000 strong, and itching for a real fight. Not like the Riverlords gave us one anyway. We should pack up our siege of Riverrun, and march on Robb Stark at once, and take revenge for our fallen. ''

'' Would that we could. We still have Renly and Stannis to contend with. If we spend too much time concentrating on Robb Stark, they will make their move and might snatch the capitol and Iron Throne out from under us. We could however offer them a truce for now, and work and a prisoner exchange.''

'' More nobles died than were taken captive at Green Fork, but the Starks still outweigh us with prisoners. We have Edmure Tully and a number of riverlords, but they have Ser Kevan Lannister, as well as Ser Addam Marbrand, and a number of other western nobles still. And with Eddard Stark dead, I don't see any hostages here that we could trade for Kevan.'' Alestar Lefford said gravely.

'' We still have Robb Stark's sisters, Ned Stark's daughters. The Queen has them in custody.'' Ser Forley offered hopefully.

'' He just outsmarted Lord Tywin Lannister on the battlefield. Something no one else has done for decades. Unfortunately, he doesn't appear to lack the brains necessary to trade Kevan Lannister, a proven battle commander and experienced politician, for two girls, no matter what their last names may be. '' Lefford shot back.

'' Then we must ransom him back, whatever the price.'' Forley said.

'' Small chance of that.'' Jaime rolled his eyes. '' Robb Stark has won against my father, and slew the mighty Tywin Lannister. No doubt he thinks himself above peace and truces. Nor would he be foolish enough to accept any sum of gold for his only two valuable hostages. If he has any brains at all, he realizes that he has just put the lives of his two sisters in peril. And as good as killed his own father, when his ward Theon Greyjoy cut Lord Tywin down. Kevan and Marbrand are his insurance that the Queen keeps them alive, and he is not going to trade that for any amount of gold. ''

'' So why should we budge from Riverrun? They attacked Tywin, and spared us. If they retake Riverrun, the Starks and Tullys can unite against us. We should take the castle. Tonight, we bridge the moat, and shatter their gates. Put the Riverlords to the sword, and use the castle as a strongpoint for us to further conduct our military operations.'' Alestar Lefford said.

'' I fear we have neither the time nor the strength. '' Ser Dylan countered. '' We had delayed constructing our siege towers until too late. It will be several more days before we have enough siege towers fully constructed. Even so, the moat stands in the way. Even if we somehow manage to take the castle, we will suffer high causalities. Meanwhile, the Starks and Baratheons will continue to gather their strength. We have only one army left. We should manage it wisely.''

' '' There is graver tidings to be had. Renly has taken up against us, but not in support for his brother Stannis. Instead, he has claimed the crown for himself. The good news is that the brothers will clash against each other, in their own bids for the crown. The bad news is that Renly has allied with Highgarden, and has taken the lady Margery Tyrell for his wife and Queen, effectively binding the entire Reach to his cause. '' Marbrand continued.

Forley Prester actually choked on his own wine. '' The _Tyrells? _He has the _Reach _on his side? Oh Seven save us, we are truly beaten. The Reach is the most fertile kingdom of Westros, and almost as rich as the West. Except our wealth comes from Gold. Their wealth comes from their extremely abundant amounts of fertile soil, which means they can support a very large population. The Tyrells can amass an army of nearly 100,000, and their all well equiped too, almost as well equipped as our own men. Do you know how many men Renly has right now?''

''He has won over most of the Stormlands as well as the Reach. As of last report, his forces total 70,000 and growing. '' Dylan answered.

'' And Stannis?''

'' Not so well, fortunately. He's calling his banners on Dragonstone, and is finding more swords than seashells nowadays. He's hiring sellswords and sell-sails, and is building his fleet. Numbers? About 10,000 and I would call that generous. '' Dylan said. '' Stannis might be a better soldier, but even Robb Stark in his current state outnumbers him 3 to one. And Sellswords are not you want as a majority in your forces. No, its Renly who is the real threat. '' He directed everyone's attention to his new map of Westros.

'' Green Fork has left us in a bad situation. The Starks are allied with the Twins and hold Moat Cailin. The majority of Robb's army has survived the battle against Lord Tywin, and is more or less positioned right where Tywin's army once stood. Despite this, he is still isolated from his main ally- the Riverlords- and now he is wounded. For the time being, we still hold Riverrun under siege, and are free to move West if we please, to Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Robb holds Ruby Ford, so we cannot cross the Green Fork unless we wish to give battle. Stannis is calling his banners, and Renly is still in the Reach. Neither of their plans are ripe yet, but they are ripening.

Meanwhile, we are surrounded by enemies on all sides but West. We have the Reach to the south, Stormlands and the Vale to the east, the Starks to the North. At this point, our only ally is the capitol, and if it falls, as Robert's brothers intend to see that it does, we will be on our own against every kingdom that has made us an enemy.

Lord Tywin has been slain. His brother Ser Kevan has been captured. Their army has for all purposes ceased to exist. That leaves only our own forces, 30,000 men. Against the Starks we still outnumber them 2-1. Against Stannis we outnumber him 4-1. But Renly however outnumbers us 2-1 and that number will soon turn to 3. Soon he will march, either towards us or the capitol. Ser Jaime, I fear that if we remain here for too long, tied down with the siege, we could be caught between the Starks to the North, and Renly to the South. And we are in danger of losing the capitol.''

Jaime stopped to gather his thoughts. _Why is this happening to me? Father would have known what to do._

But Father was gone, and his council killed or in captivity. Jaime's own officers were younger, less experienced. The judgement of some was clouded by desire for revenge. Others were terrified under the surface, by Tywin's defeat and were afraid to do anything, lest they suffer the same fate.

'' Queen Cersei has responded to these new enemies.'' Dylan continued. '' In the name of King Joffery Baratheon, she commands us to march our entire force, down to Kingslanding, to defend the capitol against King Renly and his Tyrell host. She does not ask, she commands, in the name of King and Council.''

Jaime had to bite back a curse. '' Does anyone else think that marching to the capitol is a good idea?'' He asked.

'' No. I must heavily advise against it.'' Dylan Marbrand stated. '' It would be the most shortsighted move we could make. We might be able to defend the castle, but that would put an even heavier strain on food supplies in the Crownlands. Worse still, it could invite the likes of Robb Stark and Renly Baratheon to turn their heads west instead of east. It might make the Queen feel safe, but it would cause more problems than it would solve. I advise you to ignore her 'command', Lord Jaime.''

Jaime hesitated. On the one hand, what Marbrand said made too much sense to ignore. On the other hand, it was Cersei, his twin. She needed his help. One army or another was coming to destroy her and her son Joffery. How could he ignore her like that?

His war council was turning towards him, and he realized that they were expecting him to make a decision, a decision that would ultimately affect their position in this war.

His father's words came back to him. _We can create a dynasty that will last 1000 years, or we can collapse into nothing, just like the Targaryans did._

What in Seven Hells was he supposed to do? _What would father have done? You were the one experienced, father. What would you do?_

Lord Tywin's officers and bannermen would have done him the courtesy of allowing him to take as much time as he needed to come to a decision. Not so with Jaime's own. Andros and Forley were impatiently tapping the table with their fingers, looking increasingly impatient. He examined his map, and evaluated different options.

'' My lord, If I could suggest something.'' Dylan said.

'' What do you advise for, considering you advised against marching to defend the capitol?'' Jaime asked.

'' We need to be in a position where we can keep Robb Stark in check, yet can move fast at short notice, should a threat arise against the west, or our southern front. We have only one large army to work with now, and we need to make good use of it. Before they met their end at Green Fork, your father's host had taken the castle of Harrenhal and left a garison to it. Its an excelent place for us to conserve our strength and rest. Robb cannot touch us there, Renly cannot touch us there. That's where I saw we should go.''

Jaime put his hand to his face, and took a long gulp of wine. He had still been considering moving to Kingslanding, where he would make sure no threat came to his sister and 'nephew'. He had no illusions that sooner or later, an army would descend upon the capitol. But what Dylan Marbrand said, was definitely not being ignored by him either. Dylan had proven to be his best strategist in his entire group of generals that Tywin had given him with his army of 30,000. When they had been engaging the Riverlords at the onset of Tywin's campaign, Dylan Marbrand had devised a set of battle strategies for Jaime to follow. Which was why he only lost a few hundred men when he smashed the Riverlords at both Golden Tooth and in the later battle where he went through Edmure Tully's host like a knife through cheese.

Thus, unlike with generals such as Andros Brax and Forley Prester, Jaime took Marbrand's advice with more than a grain of salt.

'' We march to Harrenhal.'' He announced. '' Dylan is right, we need to get somewhere close to the Crownlands, but Robb cannot be allowed to slip through our fingers. We hold the castle, and no enemy can touch us. If Renly or Stannis make an attempt on the castle walls, we can always come south to welcome them before they set foot in the crownlands. Give the orders, generals. In two days, we pack up camp, and march to Harrenhal.''

'' And what do we do until then?'' Lord Andros asked.

Jaime allowed a small smile on his face. '' Tell the men to prepare the siege equipment. Its about time we started to pay off our huge debt to the Stark's and Tully's. We're not leaving until that castle of Riverrun is a ruin like Harrenhal. And then we march east. '' He commanded.

* * *

_**Next chapter: The Lannister's start paying off their debt.**_

_**Andros Brax and Ser Forley Prester are from the Books, serving in Jaime's army. One was killed, the other fled during the Battle of the Camps. The other character's I created.**_

_**And finally, this is NOT a '' Stark wish fufilment fic.'' Those stories are indeed boring, but this is not it. And the Lannister's are far from done. Militarily, the Lannister's are actually not in a bad spot- Jaime still has a stranglehold over Riverrun, keeping the Riverlords pinned down. Robb is still isolated from his main ally, is exposed and vulnerable to attack, camped out north of Ruby Ford, at the Old Crossoroads Inn. On top of that, he has lost a third of his men. **_

_**A considerable Step down from where he was in Canon, by the end of AGOT, admittedly. The Westerlands is secure, Jaime can easily defend against any possible invasion. **_

_**Pollitically, of course, Tywin Lannister's death is not such a happy picture ( For the Lannister's). **_


	5. The Tullys of Riverrun

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**NOTE: This is not a new chapter. This was once chapter 4, but I split chapter 2 in half, turning part of it into chapter 3, and the origional ch3 into 4, so I now have 5 chapters instead of four. **_

* * *

_**Lannister encampment leaving Riverrun. **_

_**Jaime Lannister. **_

Jaime had been given 5 trebuchetes by his lord father, and he intended to make good use of them.

Each catapult had been placed to strike the walls of Riverrun, and to take down the key structural points. Jaime had initially refrained from using them, as he wanted to take Riverrun and turn it into a Lannister stronghold.

Green Fork changed all that. Jaime was pissed off and he was going to destroy the castle, in retaliation for what happened to his father.

Riverrun had been built between the Red Fork and the Tumblestone River, and when it came under seige, a gate could be raise so that a moat would be flooded, turning Riverrun into a temporary island. With enough provisions, Riverrun could withstand a siege for two full years and see not a single man or horse die from starvation.

The walls were made of Sandstone, the Keep a farther distance. A besieging army would need some very, _very _long range siege weapons to attack the castle.

Fortunately, the Lannister's were always up to date with their weaponry. Such was their wealth that they had only the best of weapons, armour, and siege weapons.

Jaime had split his army into three small hosts; the one north of the Tumblestone was commanded by himself. The one to the southwest, between the Red fork and the Tumblestone was commanded by the vengeful Andros Brax. On the otherside of the Red Fork lay the smallest host, commanded by Ser Forley Prester.

Andros Brax was not at his camp though, he was at Jaime's side in the Northern camp. The southwestern camp was commanded by Alestar Lefford in his stead.

'' Have the trebuchets been placed?'' Jaime asked a messenger. '' Aye my lord. Just give the signal.''

'' Lets teach these upjumped Tullys a lesson.'' Andros declared, holding a torch close to him, even though it was midday.

Jaime took a longbow offered by his squire and dipped an arrow into the torch held by Lord Brax.

He aimed at the castle, and fired. The flaming arrow sped its way towards the walls of Riverrun, and bounced off harmlessly against the Sandstone walls.

The signal was given.

Jaime heard the groaning of the Trebuchetes as they launched their payloads- a mix of large boulders and Iron projectiles.

The boulders and Iron projectiles flew with hardly a sound, despite their weight.

Then they struck Riverrun.

Most fell short of the keep itself, instead hitting the walls. Upon impact, the sandstone cracked and started to crumble.

Jaime had to admit, the walls were so far passing his test. The boulders had scored several gashes into the walls, crushing the sandstone in their path, and causing major cracks above their impact. Unfortunately, the walls held.

2 projectiles had struck the Great Hall, and had more success. One struck the middle of a wall and left a huge hole in the sandstone. The other accurately struck a guard tower and decapitated it, sending everything above the impact plummeting down into rubble.

Jaime knew that the Rivers would provide an obstacle for his trebuchets, and had placed them at the narrowest parts of the Tumblestone River, avoiding the Red fork entirely.

5 projectiles had struck Riverrun and did little damage aside from the guard tower.

'' Well, they're wide awake now.'' Andros commented. '' Reload and fire!'' Jaime commanded. '' Don't stop until the castle's a ruin!''

'' Archers!'' Ser Dylan Marbrand yelled. '' I see archers with fire-arrows on the walls!''

He was right; Jaime saw a small hail of fire launched up from the walls of Riverrun, and the hail descended on his men. 6 men were cut down by fire arrows, and one flaming arrow struck the ground next to one of the trebuchets. Fortunately the fire went out as it missed its target and instead buried itself into cool hard earth.

'' Seven Hells'' Jaime heard Dylan mutter. '' I think I see at least 2 catapults up there!''

_How did the River-lords prepare so fast? _

Up at the top of the keep of Riverrun, a catapult launched its own payload- at Jaime's army.

'' Get away from there!'' A Red-cloak shouted, as the projectile struck.

Jaime had thought he knew accurate, but that catapult had perfectly struck its target. The projectile had smashed into one of their trebuchets, shattering it in seconds.

Now Jaime had only 4 catapults left, to take down the mighty fortress.

**Beseiged Riverrun. **

**Tytos Blackwood. **

Blackwood was knocked off his feet when the first boulder struck the norther wall of Riverruns keep. The wall was penetrated, and a huge boulder flew in, close to Tytos.

He got up, stunned. '' Riverrun is under attack!'' He told a guard who was getting up. '' Tell our archers to set up at the walls and bring fire arrows. ''

Not wasting another moment, Tytos ran off through the halls, towards the southwestern walls and headed up, where the trebuchets were set up. It took him all of three minutes.

Tytos had known about the impending assault on Riverrun, had seen it coming when he spotted the trebuchets had been raised and armed. Still, he knew that things could very well turn ugly.

A problem was that many of his men were not at their best- when they learned how Robb Starks army had functionally destroyed Tywin Lannisters host and cut the Lion himself down to size, he and the rest of the garrison celebrated with a feast and lots of wine and ale, only last night. It was mid-morning now, and many of his men were still hungover. They had made the stupid mistake of underestimating Tywin's son, Jaime Lannister, who was attacking their walls right now.

He watched as the second wave of projectiles were launched at Riverrun, from two of the Lannister encampments.

6 projectiles. 3 from the Northern encampment, and 3 from the southwest.

_CRASH. CRUMBLE._

Tytos spun to face the west. '' Seven Hells. ''

2 boulders had struck the northern outer wall and sent a huge portion of the wall collapsing into the Tumblestone river.

'' Archers and trebuchets, fire again!" Tytos commanded. This was far worse than he thought. They had to destroy the Lannister trebuchets, or else they were doomed.

Suddenly one of his archers pointed at the southwestern Lannister encampment. '' They're firing again- at us!''

3 boulders were launched from the encampment commanded by Alestar Lefford. Two struck the general area of the southwestern corner of Riverrun, breaking the sandstone, leaving gaping holes.

The third had flown far higher than the rest and struck a smaller target- the solar of Riverrun. Inhabited by the lord Hoster Tully.

The solar had been severely damaged in the side, but it held- for now.

Jaime's encampment to the north kept hammering the Northern side. Tytos had left command of the northern side to his rival, Jonos Bracken. He had enough problems from the southwest.

'' Fire now, while they reload!'' He hollered, and his men scrambled to their stations.

1 minute later, his archers had launched a volley of flaming arrows at Lord Brax's encampment. He was too far to see exactly what happened but it sounded like they cut down at least a dozen of the enemy.

Blackwood's trebuchets followed up, their payload scattering the men surrounding the trebuchets.

Another Lannister trebuchet was smashed to pieces.

5 left.

'' Reload and fire again!" Tytos commanded. His archers continued to peck at the sea of red, but that didn't buy enough time to prevent the enemy from reloading.

Two projectiles were launched at them.

One sailed above them and struck the keeps wall. It didn't hit the corner.

The other one came straight at them. '' Seven hells, _get out of the way!_'' Blackwood shouted, as the projectile struck their section of the wall.

The Iron boulder struck the top of the wall, only 20 feet from Tytos Blackwood. The sandstone gave way under the impact- right where one of their trebuchets were. Debris rained down on Blackwood, as he heard the screams of his men being forced off the edge of the wall by the impact, sending them to their deaths.

He forced himself up, and looked back to his remaining men, now separated by the breach in the wall.

'' We are lost. Get back inside. Tell everyone to flee the castle!'' He commanded.

_**Northern camp besieging Riverrun. **_

_**Jaime Lannister. **_

Riverrun was turning into a very hard nut to crack. Jaime had lost 2 of his 6 trebuchets, a couple dozen men and spent over 25 projectiles. All he had managed to do was to destroy the upper half of the outer-wall on the north-side, severely damage the southwestern inner-wall, punch holes into the keep here and there, and destroy a couple high towers.

The Sandstone that Riverrun was made of was turning out to be very durable after-all.

'' Those Trout cowards hide behind their walls and pretend to be strong. '' Andros Brax growled.

Jaime could very easily see that his attempt to bring down the castle of Riverrun was not going well. He would have been happy to try and bridge the moat and break down the gate, and storm the castle, had Robb Stark and the Tully's been his only enemies.

He watched for a few minutes more, watching the walls of Riverrun being hammered away, then he grew tired of it. '' Stop.'' He commanded.

He looked at the damage. Riverrun was not a pretty site but it still stood. At the northern side facing Jaime, the outerwall had partially collapsed. The inner-wall had a great gaping hole inside it, spanning 20-30 feet, leaving the inside of the great hall exposed. On a whole, the north and southwest walls were severely damaged, leaving the southeast side intact. Despite this, the keep still stood.

Jaime sighed. They had only so many projectiles left, and he knew that it would take hours before Riverrun collapsed- if that.

He walked towards the trebuchets. They had long smashed the castles outer defences when they collapsed the northern outerwall, so there was no risk of getting shot.

Andros Brax was in a much better mood today than he had been all week. '' We broke their walls! What's the need of collapsing them? We have pitch, we have oil. Lets light the castle on fire from the inside out!''

Jaime nodded. '' You.'' He chose a soldier at random. '' Get some pitch ready, now. ''

'' Yes my lord.''

10 minutes later, Jaime was provided with barrels of deep black pitch.

At his command, a dozen boulders were covered with the pitch and placed into position.

'' Light them up, and give them a warm greeting!'' Andros hollered, and the pitch-covered projectiles were ignited, then launched towards the breached great hall, 3 at a time.

6 of them never struck their targets, instead striking the stone walls. The rest of them were swallowed up into the exposed great hall.

_**Tytos Blackwood. **_

The flaming projectile had flown right into the breached part of the Great Hall of Riverrun, and crashed into the floor, knocking Tytos Blackwood over for the third time today. He had been evacuating his people out of the castle when the Lannister's resumed hammering at the walls of Riverrun.

The boulder's flames had extinguished upon impact, and Tytos made a run for it towards the stairs, leading to the Godswood, when two more flaming boulder struck. This time, their flames started to spread across the floor. Tytos Blackwood wasn't too worried about a major fire- sandstone does not burn easily- but that was hardly a reason to stay to find out.

'' Keep going, get out of the castle.'' He commanded, as another couple boulders slammed into the castle walls.

_Seven Hells, the Kingslayer is definitely pissed off. _

He rushed down the stairs, daring not to stop lest he be killed by debris. He didn't stop until he reached the exit of Riverrun, where he rushed into the Godswood, where he found dozens of lords and soldiers taking refuge.

He had always enjoyed the Godswood, it was a beautiful area that grew primarily redwood trees and old elms. Whenever he visited Riverrun, he always visited the Godswood. It calmed him down usually.

Even today, being in the Godswood calmed him, despite everything.

For the time, they were safe. That was small comfort to Tytos Blackwood, as he watched several more flaming boulders fly towards Riverrun and strike the castle. Debris fell, and Tytos had no doubt that a fire was spreading, though he hoped the stone walls and floors of the castle would stop it before long.

_I failed. _He thought miserably. _I swore to hold Riverrun, in Hoster Tully's place. I failed. I held the castle, but failed to protect it. _

He looked back towards the surviving lords in the Godswood. Marq Piper and Karyl Vance were away, their fathers killed at the battle of the Golden Tooth. Piper and Vance were somewhere in the Riverlands, harassing Jaime's army and supply lines. He hoped for their sake that they had the sense to avoid the Lannister host today. He rather doubted that Jaime would appreciate being harassed today.

Hoster Tully was also missing. '' What happened to Lord Tully?'' He asked Christopher Smallwood.

The man shook his head sadly. _Lord Tully died. He didn't escape when that boulder had struck his solar. _

Lord Jonos Bracken, Tytos's old rival was also missing. He suspected Bracken was killed when the northern outer-wall collapsed.

'' Seven hells, this is a bloody mess.'' Smallwood said, and many agreed. '' Robb Stark went off and destroyed the wrong Lion pack and pissed off this one. ''

'' He defeated Lord Tywin in the field, smashed his army.'' Blackwood pointed out.

'' Small good that did us, now didn't it?'' Smallwood snarled. '' Look around you! Robb Stark has forgotten about us. All he wanted was to get his sisters back. I bet you he will try to invade the capitol and not look back at us, when we get slaughtered by the Kingslayer.''

'' Tywin was just as big a threat to Robb as Jaime is to us! If he didn't destroy Tywin, the Lion would have ground him into submission.'' Tytos defended.

'' And now the Kingslayer is going to kill us all!'' Christopher yelled.

'' Its not Robb's fault that the Kingslayer has refused to budge.'' Tytos countered.

Christopher shook his head. '' No it isn't. I just wish he had used that wildfire on the Kingslayer's host instead of his father's. ''

'' So does everyone here, friend.''

Tytos thought back to his children; Lucas, Robert, Hoster, Bethany, Bryden and Edmund. He prayed to the old gods that they would be safe from the Kingslayer. He prayed that he would live to see them again.

When he got up, he noticed that everything had gone silent.

_**Jaime Lannister. **_

Jaime had finally called off the continued bombardment of Riverrun, and ordered the trebuchets to be packed up and put away. He had given up on destroying the castle, and now decided it was damaged enough.

He turned to Andros Brax. '' Bring him out here.'' He commanded. '' Aye my lord.'' Brax obliged. Minutes later, he came with the captive Ser Edmure Tully.

Edmure was not dressed in filthy rags for clothes like he had been yesterday. Instead, Jaime's men had put him in his fine Tully Knight armour, with the banner of the Trout. Edmure even wore his helm, visor down.

'' Ah, Tully. Nice of you to join us.'' Jaime said, as Andros held Edmure at the bank of the Tumblestone river, giving him a full view of the damaged Riverrun.

Edmure stared at the ruin of his home and lost his temper. '' You destroyed it! You tore down our walls! I'll fucking kill you for this Kingslayer! You just wait! My nephew will do far worse to Casterly Rock, and he'll light a proper fire to!''

He struggled and tried to lunge at Jaime but Andros held him in place.

'' My, aren't we in a chivalrous manner today.'' Jaime sneered.

'' You had no fucking right to do that Kingslayer!'' Edmure shouted at him.

Jaime shrugged. '' What right did I not have? I am merely fulfilling a debt. Your nephew slaughtered my father's men and butchered him. Now I deprive him of Riverrun. If I hadn't pinned you down here, you would have joined him for sure.

Besides, what court of justice would judge me guilty? The Iron Throne certainly won't. ''

'' I don't need a Throne in order to exact justice, Kingslayer.''

Jaime shook his head. '' Big words for a fish that's going for a swim soon.''

Edmure looked up at him sharply, and if his visor had been up, Jaime would have seen the puzzled look on his face.

'' What did you say?'' Edmure demanded.

'' I said a fish is going for a swim. That's what Tullys are right? Trout. Trout swim.'' Jaime held his hands up. '' So I'm going to release a captive trout back into its natural habitat, and let it keep its scales.''

The meaning of his words hit Tully in the face. '' Seven Hells, you really are digging your grave.'' He muttered.

'' Lord Andros, please release this floppy fish back into the River, where it belongs.''

'' Aye, my lord.'' Andros dragged the bewildered Edmure Tully by his neck. '' Come along, little fish out of water. Its time to put you back in the River.''

Jaime smirked as Edmure struggled against the larger mans grip, to no avail. To his credit, he didn't scream or shout or beg.

Andros paid no mind. '' In Honrvale, the home-seat of House Brax, we have a fun game for recreational fishing, out in our small lake. Its called Catch-'' He held Edmure firmly by the neck, as they stood at the edge of the bank, a 5 foot drop into the depths of the Tumblestone River.

'' And _Release!'' _Brax shouted, and he pushed Edmure Tully into the River.

Edmure let out one shriek, before he fell into the water with a splash. He never surfaced, though Jaime saw him struggle a bit. His armour permitted Tully to do nothing but sink, and sink and sink, until the current snatched him and carried him away from the encampment, around the Island of Riverrun, and into the Red Fork.

Andros Brax shook his head in disappointment. '' Tut tut. I never saw the use of a fish that couldn't even swim.'' Several of his men snickered at that.

Jaime turned away from the Riverbank and headed up through his camp. '' Well, the castle is badly damaged. And the Tully's are dead.''

His men started cheering at that. Damaging a castle, however famous, and killing a few River-lords was not a big accomplishment, but it reminded Jaime's men of what they were capable of. And they needed the moral boost badly, after what happened at Green Fork.

Suddenly a group of singers, holding violins, stood up in an empty spot and started singing a very familiar tune.

Jaime thought it was _The Rains of Castamere, _but it turned out to have different lyrics.

_And who are you, the Tullys asked_

_whose wrath we have lit?_

_Only, the Lions next door,_

_thats all the truth I know_

_Above the ground, or below the sea_

_A lions claws are sharp_

_But I am strong and sleek enough,_

_that I can evade his claws_

_I might even trap them all_

_And so they spoke, so they swam_

_Those Trout of Riverrun_

_But now the trout, float and rot in their halls_

_And none are for the wolves. _

_Yes now the trout, float dead in their halls_

_In the Ruins of Riverrun. _

'' Casterly Rock!'' A red-cloak shouted, and soon others took up his chant, along with '' Pay our debts!''

and '' Revenge!''

Jaime smiled, as his men chanted all around him.

_You had better run, Stark. My men and I are coming to pay off our massive debts owed to you. _

Tomorrow, his men packed up camp and they started marching east.

Jaime was hoping they would make it to Harrenhal, where they would be close to the Crownlands and Robb Stark at the same time.

* * *

**_So Riverrun has been damaged, but not destroyed. Obviously a smarter move for Jaime would have been to leave the Riverlands at once, and keep Edmure Tully as his captive. Unfortunately, while he isn't as shortsighted as his sister, he certainly isn't as intelligent as Tyrion or Tywin. Also, he was pressured by his vengeful Banner-men, such as Andros Brax. _**

**_And finally, Joffery and Cersei are resolved of the blame for the mistake in Killing Eddard Stark- he was executed following the news of Tywin Lannister's death, instead of after a forced '' confession.'' With Tywin's death, the Lannisters would never seek peace with the Starks. Therefore, many houses will see that after the Starks killed the Warden of the West, the Lannisters were right to retaliate by executing the Warden of the North. _**

**_Next chapter: The court of Kingslanding is in crisis. And Tyrion reunites with Jaime Lannister. _**


	6. Lions fear nothing

_**Kingslanding. Red Keep. **_

_**Petyr Baelish. **_

Lord Baelish was in considerable distress. This was a very unusual occurrence, for Littlefinger had always prepared for any situation. The infamous Littlefinger had never worried about anything; there was not a thing that worried him that couldn't be solved with a small amount of effort. And then the wrinkle would be smoothed over, and all would be well again- for Baelish at least. Not the same could always be said about what ever wrinkle that had been smoothed over.

He thrived in what many people suffered in. The greatest example is the Chaos he had created, with that lie he told Catalyn Stark about the dagger. By provoking Catalyn into arresting Tyrion, he had unleashed Tywin's wrath upon the Riverlands. Then Ned Stark attempted ( and failed) to take the Iron Throne from Queen Cersei, in no small part thanks to Littlefinger.

_I did warn you not to trust me. _

With that, Ned's son Robb had marched against House Lannister, to join the Tullys side. And with the death of Eddard Stark and Tywin Lannister, both powerful houses would fight each other until they destroyed each other.

This created a beautiful soup of chaos. Littlefinger thrived in Chaos, saw it as a perfect way to climb the social ladder. The reason for this was when Chaos was tearing into the very fabric of the realm, many of the highest climbers, and aspiring climbers, lost their footing and sent plummeting to their doom, never to climb again. But Littlefinger always knew how to hold on, knew when to keep climbing when others fell. Why would the chaos bother to tear at his grip? He was everyone's friend and no ones foe.

A war between the powerful house of the North, against the most powerful house of the South, would unleash beautiful chaos onto the world, provide fertile farmland for Littlefingers scheming and climbing.

Littlefinger would, for the time, need a strong power base to partially rely upon, one that did not mistrust him, would believe Littlefinger to be a nonthreatening, loyal servant. That way, Littlefinger could keep on climbing. In the mean time, he would never bite the hand that fed him, but find whatever the Hand needed.

Dogs, Lions, wolves, and even Mockingjays need food.

That power source was Tywin Lannister.

When Littlefinger had ultimately chosen the side of House Lannister, he had placed his hopes on Tywin, and non-other. The other Lannisters were unreliable for Baelish. Cersei was a paranoid but an utterly predictable failure for a Queen, Joffery a petulant Child. Jaime was a sword, nothing more. Tyrion was very cunning but would most certainly poke his nose where Littlefinger would not want it.

Tywin Lannister was the real power behind the Iron Throne, even if he was not present. Tywin was power.

And the Starks had crushed Power's head like a watermelon.

Thus the reason Littlefinger was distressed so.

The problem was that Littlefinger had exactly what he had wanted: war. Except he had intended to be on the winning side, while climbing ever so high up the ladder. With Tywin Lannister dead, he wasn't really sure who the winning side was. And they hadn't even begun to face Renly and Stannis.

_Stannis and Robb Stark will without a doubt jump for joy if they learn how I betrayed poor old honorable Ned Stark. _

The Lannisters were done for and Petyr knew it. With Tywin gone, they didn't stand a chance alone.

But they didn't have to be alone. Littlefinger for one, had far more to gain from House Lannister on the Iron Throne than anyone else. He only hoped that Queen Cersei would realize that.

* * *

_**Kingslanding. **_

_**Red Keep. **_

_**Cersei Lannister.**_

It was the hour of the wolf. Cersei was wide awake and out of bed, reading a letter she had received earlier but had not bothered to read. It was sent from Jaime by Riverrun. Her brother had hastily explained that he was moving his forces east, away from Riverrun, closer towards the Capitol and the Stormlands. Jaime also stated that he had attempted to bring down the castle of Riverrun, but the walls had held against his attacks.

Of the latter, Cersei strongly approved of. That's what she would have done. A Lannister always pays her debts. Jaime was Tywin Lannister's son and in retaliation for his father's defeat, he had assaulted the rebels homeseat- Riverrun. It was a pity that he couldn't completely destroy the structural integrity, but no matter. He had proved his point.

Joffery was in a very happy mood, elated by how he had his Kingsguard throw the traitor Ned Stark off the top of the keep, days before. Cersei had also approved of this, wanting to show that Lannister's always take vengence.

_When an Alpha Lion has been killed, you must kill the Alpha wolf to pay the debt's principle._ But there was interest. Oh was there ever high interest on the debt the Lannister's owed the Stark's. It would not be properly paid off until every last Stark was dead.

Tyrion had survived, somehow escaped the battle of Green Fork. At this, Cersei was slightly disappointed. She would have shed no tears for her dwarf brother.

_With him gone, everything would have been perfect. It would be just me, Jaime and my beautiful golden children. _

Oh well, perhaps some use of the Imp would come afterall.

Cersei _was _nervous. She had feared that Stannis or Renly would attack the city. She hoped that they could forge a peace with the Stark, or at least her father and brother would be able to subdue them. Instead, things could not have gone worse. Her father dead, his army scattered, the Starks their mortal enemies, and the Baratheons were only becoming a bigger threat every day.

Her Father's death in itself did not trouble her personally. He was a powerful commander, everyone feared him, and that was the value she had for him. But personally she hated the man. He had shamelessly shipped her off like livestock to the highest bidder, and filled her head with delusions of grandeur, since her childhood. She suspected that had he been alive, he might have found some other fat oaf to marry her off to, and her hell would begin again, so soon after ending upon Robert's death.

But Jaime was alright. He would take revenge for their father's defeat. _My other half will make it through. Father is gone. Robert is gone. Nothing can stand between us anymore. _

She allowed a small smile. _You're dead father. You don't control me anymore. Jaime and I will make your reign look as pitiful in the history books, as that of your own father's. _

Green fork had been a both a curse and a blessing for Cersei. A curse because the Lannister's power was greatly diminished, and the door was wide open to invade the crownlands. But a blessing. Because for the first time in years, Cersei felt truly and wholly free. More free than she had felt when Robert died.

Two hands lightly gripped her shoulders. '' Your grace, has Ser Jaime brought great news of the war?'' It was her cousin, Lancel Lannister. He had been the kings squire for years, and had been verbally abused by Robert non-stop. It wasn't hard to convince the boy to serve the king over-potent wine, which resulted in the Kings fatal hunting accident.

Jaime was far away, and wouldn't be back for a long while, or he would announce his return by raven long before his arrival. In the meantime, Cersei had a new man in her bed.

'' Jaime attacked Riverrun and killed most of the rebelling Tully's there. The Starks are still camped at Green fork, licking their wounds from Green Fork.'' She put the letter down and spun around, facing Lancel. '' Get back into bed.'' She pushed him away, and he stumbled backwards and fell onto the beds edge.

_Jaime wasn't half so clumsy. _She thought with irritation.

For a fleeting few seconds, she felt a guilty feeling in the back of her mind, about Jaime, and how she was cheating on him behind his back. That guilt was gone in seconds though, as she rode her cousin hard and rough.

_I'm the Queen. I am free of the shackles they placed me in. I can do whatever I bloody want. _

* * *

_**Jaime Lannister. Riverlands. **_

Following the attack on Riverrun, Jaime had been driving his army as fast as he could, in the direction of east. It was dusk right now, and he had allowed his men to rest for the night. It had been 3 days since Riverrun.

'' My lord.'' Dylan Marbrand walked up towards him. '' I received this by a rider. Its from the Starks.''

Jaime opened the letter and read it, and shook his head. '' Robb Stark has refused to declare for Joffery, Renly or Stannis. Instead he has declared the North separate from the rest of Westros, and has been proclaimed King in the North.'' He looked up. '' Those Stark's are all the same, I almost pity them. Brave men, terrible judgement. Knowing Stannis, he will surely jump for joy learning that this up-jumped green boy means to steal half the kingdom from him. ''

Forley nodded. '' From what I can tell, tensions are running high between the Baratheon brothers. Renly usurps the claims of both King Joffery and his elder brother Stannis. Stannis supports his own claim as the elder brother.''

'' If we are lucky, they might destroy themselves over their own egos.'' said Jaime. '' Have either of them explained why they usurp my nephews rule?'' Forley hesitated. '' Stannis sent letters to all the lords of Westros 3 days ago. Because we have been on the march, it has taken this long for the message to reach us. ''

'' What does he say?'' Jaime enquired. Forley paused, as if he couldn't seem to find the right words for it. _Oh fuck, Stannis must have said some very touchy things about me. _ '' Give me the letter.'' He ordered.

Forley paled, and then handed him the letter. As Jaime read, he noticed Prester take a few steps back.

* * *

_**Declaration of Stannis of House Baratheon, the king of the Andals and the First Men. **_

_**My Brother, the Late King Robert, has reined for 17 long years, but has finally passed away. Despite the declaration of Joffery as King, Robert has no true heirs. It is true, that he has fathered many bastards but he has no trueborn children. His wife, Queen Cersei Lannister has children of her own, but they are not of Robert's blood, though Robert died believing Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella were his children. **_

_**Instead, Cersei has emulated the Targaryans and their penchant for Dynamic Incest. The father of the children is none other than Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. **_

_**This is a secret that few have known. The late hand, Eddard Stark was arrested and murdered by Queen Cersei, after he denounced Joffery as a false claimant to the Iron Throne. His predecessor, Jon Arryn, had also investigated the truth behind Cersei's children. And then he mysteriously succumbed to an illness.**_

_**The proof stares the world in the face. Every Baratheon descendent, no matter who the mother or father was, always has the physical traits of house Baratheon- Black of Hair, Blue of eyes. Except for Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella, who entirely posses the golden hair and emerald eyes of House Lannister.**_

_**For this, I denounce Joffery and his siblings as false claimants to the Throne. **_

_**Eddard Stark had discovered the truth, or at least enough to know that Cersei's children have no rightful claim to the Iron Throne. He was arrested following the death of my brother King Robert. I suspect that Cersei had something to do with his debt, seeing as Eddard was arrested and Joffery was crowned as soon as my brother breathed his last. **_

_**For this I denounce Cersei Lannister and her twin brother Jaime Lannister as traitors to the realm. **_

_**As Robert Baratheon died without true-born children, I therefore am next in line, as the eldest brother after Robert. I ask all houses of Westros to swear allegiance to me, as the rightful Heir to the Iron Throne. I will not give up my claim to the Throne. I will not stop until the Realm is rid of all usurpers and their traitorous allies. **_

_**Justice is coming to the usurpers. **_

_**Signed, Stannis of House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. **_

* * *

Jaime finished reading, and then crumbled the letter in his hand. _Stannis found out. He knows about Cersei and I. _That in itself didn't concern Jaime. He and Cersei had lied to the whole realm about who her children belonged to. Of course it had been all Cersei's idea. She wanted the power of the Throne and all it represented. Jaime didn't care; he loved his sister and could care less what the world thought.

He had hated all the lies and the secrets, how he couldn't be with the woman he loved openly, only in secret could he show his true feelings. 17 long years, he had served as King to Robert, always close to the fat oaf and his sister, but only able to just stand there and serve as guard. 17 long years and all Jaime had wanted to do was cut his good-brother down to size and marry Cersei. Of course she had pointed out that such an action would have dire repercussions for both of them.

He had hoped that when Robert died, all the waiting and torture would be over. Instead, Eddard Stark and Stannis Baratheon stuck their noses where they shouldn't have been. The latter had scampered off to the safety of his grey island, and the former had squealed in alarm before Cersei had silenced him.

_I should have trimmed Ned Stark's head back at Kinglanding. And Stannis should have suffered an unfortunate mishap sometime during Robert's reign. _

He sat down on a chair and faced Ser Forley. '' Are you going to reply, my lord?'' Prester asked.

Jaime shook his head. '' I thought that Stannis would know better than to accuse House Lannister of following the practices of the discredited House Targaryan. He knows that his military strength is no match for us, so he spreads these false rumours. Throw the letter in the fire.''

'' Aye my lord.'' Prester was only too happy to leave the tent.

Jaime reclined on his chair and took a sip of wine. So Stannis had implicated him as the true father of Cersei's children. _Congratulations Stannis, you guessed correctly. _ However, Jaime could hardly afford to say aloud that his affair with his sister was in fact true. His men might just not take kindly to that.

So they would fight to keep Joffery on the Iron Throne, and continue to lie and spill blood, in the name of power.

It left a bitter taste in Jaime's mouth. _All these knots and lies. What is the problem anyway? The Lannisters hold the Iron Throne in all but name. The Targaryans wed brother to sister for centuries, even after the Dragons died out, and they ruled Westros, until Areys II went to far and became the Mad King. _

_And why in Seven hells is it considered appropriete in the eyes of the Gods of Men, for an old man like Jon Arryn or Walder Frey to marry a young Girl shy of 20, or even 10, but I cannot marry the twin sister who I love? _

The Faith of the Seven had opposed incest during the Targaryan era, allowed it only grudgingly. Any High Septon would demand the execution of both Lannister twins and their inbred children. _Unless they fear us enough. Maybe if the faith raises any trouble, I should send a few high Septons to say hello to Edmure Tully. Glad them in the most heavy lavish robes and tie a bunch of faith books to them, and then send them for a swim. _

As fun as imagining that was, Jaime knew they needed another solution. As long as the Faith didn't believe what Stannis said, they had one less potential enemy to worry about.

He took out a map, to take note of where he was. He had been marching east-south-east from Riverrun, and was about two days march from Harrenhal.

Robb's host was moving southwest, what was left of it. From the reports Jaime's host received, Robb had lost roughly 1/3 of his strength at Green Fork, when he had shattered Lord Tywin's host. Jaime's best guest was that he either intended to make for Riverrun to regroup- where he would be in for a nasty surprise- or continue southeast and attempt to assault the capitol. The latter would be suicide, but the former would allow him to regroup. Jaime hoped that the hosts would cross paths so he could steamroll the young wolf.

Otherwise, Jaime intended to make for Harrenhal. That way he could be close to Robb Stark _and _the Baratheon brother's. The capitol would soon be under threat. The Stormlands were already stirring, and the death of Tywin Lannister was hardly anything to discourage rebellion.

Dylan Marbrand suddenly knocked on his tent. '' Ser Jaime, there is something you have to see.''

'' What is it?'' Jaime walked out of his tent.

'' Thousands of men bearing the Lannister uniform have just arrived at our camp. They appear to be from Lord Tywin's scattered army. ''

* * *

Jaime could not have ran towards the refuges faster. He manoeuvred through the tents up to the edge of the camp, and he saw them. His men were in the midst of greeting the outsiders. The refuges were all grim faced soldiers, some wearing their armour, some having discarded it. All carried weapons. All bore the Lion of Casterly Rock as their sigil.

'' Who is your lord Commander?'' Jaime asked.

A man rode foreword and Jaime bit back a gasp of relief. The man was dirty looking, but his dark-blond hair was unmistakable, and he was much shorter than any of the other men persent.

It was his brother, Tyrion Lannister. '' Tyrion. Thank the Seven you're alive. What happened?''

Tyrion smiled slightly. '' I was in Ser Kevan's forces, but Robb Stark's cavalry scattered us. We escaped through the Ruby Ford in time. More and more of the scattered army had joined us through our journey here. '' He looked around. '' All in all, a total of 3,000 soldiers have joined us. ''

Jaime allowed a small smile.

'' Make sure everyone is fed and given a tent.'' He ordered Alestar Lefford.

He looked back to his Tyrion. . '' You did well brother.''

* * *

_**Robb Starks encampment at Ruby Ford. **_

_**Catalyn Stark. **_

Riverrun. Damaged. Her Father. Dead. Her brother. Dead.

The news of Jaime's assault on Riverrun had reached Robb Stark's camp only yesterday and it had devastated Catalyn Stark. The death of her husband Ned Stark had still been fresh in her heart, when news of her father's and brother's death at the Kingslayer's hand had arrived. Since last night, she had been frozen in grief, staying in her tent, refusing to leave, refusing to acknowledge the presence of anyone other than her son, and even then only for the briefest moments.

Her father's time had long been coming. But instead of passing away peacefully, the Kingslayer had destroyed Riverrun's solar and sent the bedridden Hoster Tully falling to his doom. And Edmure, her sweet little brother. He had his full life ahead of him, his time was far too soon. She had feared for his life, every day since the news of his capture after a failed attempt to halt Jaime's host.

She had been enraged when she had learned, though it was quickly doused in grief. The Kingslayer had added insult to injury; he took note that the Tully's live their lives around the Rivers, and when their time comes they return to the Rivers of the Trident. And he had dressed her brother up in bright Tully armour, fit for a lord, and had thrown him into the River. Poor Edmure had never surfaced.

She wanted them dead. All of them. Joffery, Cersei and the Kingslayer especially. What she wouldn't give to see them all suffer unprecedented agony for what they did to her family.

_For all the bloodshed we have caused, what good has come of it? Ned dead, father dead, Edmure dead, thousands of young men dead. For what? Did we free Riverrun? What about my daughters? Sansa and Arya are still imprisoned by Cersei. We shed so much blood and lost so much and my two daughters are still imprisoned by that bitch queen. What if something happens to them too? My son is at war. The Lannister's want him dead. My sister refuses to help her family. My brother is dead. My other sons are at Winterfell without their mother to guide them. My daughters lives are at risk every day. All my family is dead or at risk. What happened? What did I do to deserve this?_

From the moment that Robert Baratheon had visited them in Winterfell, her family had been struck with Disaster, starting with Bran's ' fall', and his attempted murder afterwards.

_Was everything Robert's fault, or the Lannisters? Or am I to blame as well?_

Had _she _not left Winterfell to seek justice for the attempted murder of her son? Had she not arrested Tyrion Lannister, based on information that Petyr Baelish had given her?

Neither Tyrion nor Petyr had turned out to be what she expected. By the time Tyrion had won a trial by combat, she wasn't so sure that he was guilty after-all, and she couldn't trust Baelish anymore, considering his betrayal of her family.

How she wished she could return back to those days in Winterfell if she could!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her son. '' Mother?'' He stepped in the tent. '' What do you want?'' She snapped at him, not taking her eyes off the floor. Robb sat down beside her. '' I'm sorry about what happened to Riverrun, and of Uncle Edmure. ''

'' Sorry?'' There was a sharpness to her voice now and it bit deep. '' Sorry? You have no right to be sorry!'' She looked at him, her face full of anger and pain. '' You could have saved my brother and Riverrun. You could have moved west to free the Kingslayer's siege of Riverrun! You could have used that wildfire to smash the Kingslayer, and the River-lords would have gladly joined your side, Robb. But you didn't. You had to go in and prove yourself, and attacked Tywin Lannister!''

Robb looked down. '' I wish I could have been there in time. ''

'' So why weren't you? Robb, it was the _Kingslayer _who held Riverrun under siege, not Lord Tywin. It was the _Kingslayer _who held your uncle captive, not Lord Tywin. Why didn't you move west like I told you? You lost thousands of men because you decided to take the Mighty Tywin Lannister head on, and make a name yourself. I apologize if I actually thought my side of your family came first. '' She snapped.

Now Robb was angry. '' Tywin Lannister invaded the Riverlands in the first place, the Kingslayer only joined him later. He sent Gregor Clegane to ravage the villages of your father's kingdom. And as long as that little prick Joffery sits on the Iron Throne, or any of Cersei's children, Gregor's war crimes would only have been supported. Tywin Lannister is dead. Gregor Clegane is dead. They can't hurt your people anymore. ''

'' And what about the Kingslayer? He can, he has and he will continue to shed blood now. You pissed him off when Theon Greyjoy- who is your man- slit his father's throat. You destroyed Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane. Did that do my brother any good, when the Kingslayer drowned him? Did killing Tywin do the garrison of Riverrun any good when Jaime assaulted its walls?''

'' So you are saying that I should have left Tywin Lannister at large? Tywin was the Lannister's top man. As long as he lived, we would never know true peace, Bryden said the same. It doesn't matter if we had assaulted Jaime instead of Tywin and lifted the siege right now. If Tywin was left in play, he might sooner or later have engineered some clever way to kill us all. Then he would have laid siege to Riverrun again. ''

Catalyn shook her head. '' If you have nothing more to say, then go. Please.''

Robb stood up, and left the tent, leaving his mother to mourn.

It was way past midnight when she finally left her tent. For a time she just walked through the camp, and found herself walking straight towards the stockades, where the prisoners were being held.

'' I want to see him. Now please. '' She commanded the guards at the stockades. It didn't take long for them to realize who _he_ was.

'' Right this way, my lady. '' A soldier walked her straight to the prisoner.

He was bound to a pole, in his filthy pen. He wore only a light chain, binding him. His left hand was tied up behind his back, his right arm allowed free, having lacked the hand to do anything detrimental to his imprisonment. His greying hair still had traces of gold, though he had been stripped of his armour.

He looked up, but said nothing. '' I wish to talk to him alone.'' Catalyn commanded. '' My lady-'' The guard began, but was stopped by her chilling glare, and the realization that the prisoner could not possibly hurt her. He left her on her own, with a torch for light planted next to her.

'' Well, so its Lady Catalyn Stark.'' Ser Kevan Lannister said. '' I heard that Ser Jaime attacked you're homeseat. I hope he didn't damage it too badly. My brother had a saying; '' you cannot profit from a destroyed castle, nor can you recover the money lost repairing it.''

Catalyn yanked the torch from the ground.

Lannister glanced at it. '' I don't think you want things to go this way. Jaime might be a little upset.''

She thrust the torch into his face, the flame searing his forehead. He closed his eyes and forced back a scream of agony. He would never give this woman the satisfaction of seeing a Lannister scream.

She finally withdrew the torch. By this time, a second degree burn was already on Kevan's forehead.

He gasped and started breathing deeply, now sweating badly. The burn made him look no prettier, on top of the stump where his right hand used to be. '' That alone would have earned you a death sentence in any other circumstance.'' He pointed out.

Catalyn cut him off. '' I will kill you tonight _Ser Lannister. _I'll put your head in a box of lion furs and send it straight to your nephew, or maybe your niece. ''

Ser Kevan shook his head. '' My family wouldn't take it kindly. You're daughter's for one, would not like my families reaction if I die. You're ward Theon Greyjoy pissed off the wrong family when he slit my brother's throat. The only reason your daughter's are still alive is because of me. But go on. Use that torch, and set me on fire. I'll burn quickly. Go on. '' He looked her right in the eye. If looks could kill, he would have been crushed into tiny pieces by her murderous gaze.

She clenched the torch hard, but then set it down. '' That's a lady.'' Kevan said. '' Now, lets get down to business. My niece, Queen Cersei, holds your daughters hostage. You hold me prisoner. I believe there is a missing link to putting everyone back where they belong. '' He tilted his head.

'' The King will never release you.'' She said with poison in her voice.

'' Oh right, I forgot that your rebelling son has proclaimed himself the King in the North. Now I don't pretend to be an expert in politics but it looks like Robb has made himself an enemy of every other faction in this war, by refusing to submit to either King Joffery or the pretenders who usurp his claim to the Iron Throne. '' Kevan shrugged. '' If you're son wants to get himself killed due to his own stupidity, he is very much welcome. ''

'' We will win this war.'' Catalyn swore. '' Robb is going to kick down the door of the Red Keep and kill your niece and grandnephew. ''

'' My nephew Jaime will be delighted to hear that.''

'' And when this war is over, I will personally throw you from the top of the highest castle I can find.'' She finished.

Kevan shrugged. '' Must have been awful what I did then. All I did was kill armed men in battle. Why the animosity?'' He didn't wait for an answer. '' Well, I was hoping to either die in battle or in bed surrounded by my family, but I suppose a fall is better than what will happen to your son once Jaime gets his hands on him.''

'' You act like you don't fear death. You Lannister's are all the same, keen to seem immortal.''

'' But I don't fear death. All men must die. Some sooner than others. Why bother griping about it?''

'' Because you and all your family will be join your brother in the deepest of the Seven Hells if the gods are just.''

'' What gods? What justice? You believe in trees right? Or the Old gods as your husband called them? Where were your husbands old gods when Eddard Stark was thrown off the top of the Red Keep? Where were the new gods when your brother was drowned by my nephew's army? Here is a riddle; the gods are just but there is so much injustice in the world. What is the problem?''

'' That problem sources from men such as yourself and your lord brother.'' Catalyn Stark said.

'' Oh so men such as myself are the problem? Men who loyally follow the lord of their house? In that case, all your men around here are responsible for injustice, simply because they loyally followed their lords without question. Is that what you mean?''

'' Have you anything else to say?'' Catalyn snarled.

'' Just a wish goodnight and that I advise you to get some rest. Its going to be a busy war for you.'' Kevan said.

'' And Goodnight to you to.'' Cat snapped, and she yanked the torch out of the ground again, and this time she swung it with all her force, all her anger, her agony, her worry, was in that blow.

_THWACK. _

Kevan's head slumped to his shoulder; the blow had knocked him out cold.

Catalyn planted the torch back where it belonged, and left back for her tent.

_Its going to be a busy war._ Kevan Lannister's words echoed in her head.

She found her bed, shut the torches, and wept. She wept for her husband, her brother, her father, but mostly for the danger her daughters were in.

* * *

**_I made up Stannis's letter, since I haven't read ACOK, just watched the season and read only the final three books. This chapter is a lull in events. _**

**_What is Littlefinger plotting? We'll see in the next few chapters. _**


	7. Appointed

_**Chapter 7. **_

_**Jaime Lannister's encampment. **_

_**Tyrion Lannister. **_

Tyrion was gracefully sprawled over his bed, a goblet half full of wine beside him. It was the morning after he and the remains of Lord Tywin's forces had arrived at Jaime's encampment. Jaime had allowed them a days rest, but tomorrow, they would be continuing their journey towards Harrenhal. Apparently following the news of Tywin's shattering defeat at Green fork, Jaime had started driving his forces towards the cursed castle.

Tyrion himself had spent much of last night swapping stories with his brother, who he hadn't seen since Winterfell. Jaime had welcomed him far more warmly than his Lord Father had, a fortnight ago.

_Father. _He thought. During his journey from the disaster at Green Fork, Tyrion had little time to even think much of his father's death.

_The Great immortal Tywin Lannister had seemed like he would never die. _

When Tyrion had learned of exactly how his father had died during his failed crossing of Ruby Ford, he couldn't help but notice the Irony of who of all people killed him.

_It appears House Lannister is cursed by House Greyjoy. During his rebellion, Balon's brothers had burned Lord Tywin's fleet and sacked Lannisport. And now Balon's son Theon has killed Tywin himself. _

Tyrion had met Theon Greyjoy, during that royal visit to Winterfell. The boy had a fondness for whores that rivalled Tyrion's own. His father had little use for whore, drunkards, and whore-mongers.

_Lord Tywin wiped out House Reyne and Tarbeck, had defeated countless rebelling nobles, was an expert military tactician and utterly ruthless. And he was killed by a whore-mongering pirate spawn who was warded by the fatally honorable House Stark, who was barely twenty. _

If there are Seven Hells, Tywin Lannister's ghost must be blushing so red by now, that he might be mistaken for a Reyne.

Truth be told, Tyrion mourned his father little. He had no doubt that if the situation were reversed, Lord Tywin would mourn him not at all. Besides, the man had ordered Tyrion's former wife to be raped by countless of his guards, all those years ago. Tysha was a whore of course, but his father had totally stepped over the line by giving her to his guards and forcing Tyrion to watch.

He took a swig of wine.

Unfortunately, he had been far to tired to find a camp follower last night.

_Shae._

He remembered her sadly. She had been in the camp when Robb Stark attacked their army, and he hadn't seen her since.

Either she had escaped, or was now a camp follower in Stark's army. The idea left a foul taste in his mouth.

Bronn was in his own tent, and so Tyrion had no one to really talk to. He didn't mind. He had spent the last few days travelling through the Riverlands, leading 3,000 men. He had needed some quiet.

_Knock knock. _Came a fist on his Red Canvas Tent, and Bronn peered in.

'' You know, its appropriate to wait before the person actually acknowledges your presence.'' Tyrion complained.

The sellsword shrugged. '' What if you were asleep?''

'' Never mind, help me find a fresh bottle of wine, I've run out, and my wits are bored out of my tree. You can help me commiserate. Come, I'll tell you all sorts of exciting tales of my life, some of them might even be true.''

'' The adventures of Tyrion the mighty. I'd rather hear some tales of Bronn the Mighty, who saved your life not once but twice. You'd be mournfully drinking away alongside your father in one of the Seven hells if I hadn't cut through that group of Northerners to get you to safety.''

'' You only reminded me about 15 times since we left Green Fork.'' complained Tyrion.

'' Make it 16 times. Anyway, our tales are going to have to wait. Your brother has summoned you to his command tent.''

'' Has he called a war council?'' Jaime had frequently complained about how his war councils always went, his generals often having their fixed opinions about the war, often failing to look at the big picture. Apparently, Tywin had kept the best generals for his own army and given Jaime officers for running a siege and commanding battles. Not for running a war on his own.

Bronn shook his head. '' No, it looks like its just you. ''

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. Now this had been a first. '' Well, no point in wasting time. Where is his command tent again?''

* * *

Jaime Lannister had never treated Tyrion like the rest of their family had. Tywin and Cersei had always viewed him with disdain and contempt, and if he were ever foolish enough to forget that, they were always thoughtful enough to remind him.

His uncles and other family relations had sometimes treated him with kindness, but like they would treat a pet.

Stafford Lannister was an exception. Tyrion hadn't seen or talked with his uncle Stafford except in rare occasions, and in those events, Stafford had treated him even worse than his father did, as Tyrion's mother Joanna was his sister.

But Jaime had always treated him like he was normal, and not just a dwarf, and because of that, he was the only one who Tyrion could truly stand to call his family.

* * *

When Tyrion stepped into the large command tent, he found Jaime sitting at the far side of the table. There was only one chair at the table, to Jaime's right. He had been in the middle of looking at a map, a grim look on his face. When he saw his younger brother arrive, he brightened. '' Tyrion.'' He said, half-cheerfully. '' Glad you could come in, Sit down.'' He gestured towards the chair.

When Tyrion sat down, Jaime poured him some wine and he noticed at least two large flagons of wine.

'' War isn't exactly therapeutic.'' Jaime explained. Tyrion raised his eyebrows. Lord Tywin had rarely, if ever drank wine that wasn't watered down. Jaime had been more faithful on his father's path than his brothers when it came to wine, though at neither extreme.

'' So what latest news of the war?'' Tyrion finally asked. '' I've been out wandering in the woods for the past week, and the latest news hadn't reached me yet. I've heard rumours here and their. ''

Jaime's face darkened. '' You know our father is dead right?'' Tyrion nodded. '' I heard it from a rider fleeing from his reserves. It seems that Robb Stark's ward Theon Greyjoy who got the credit.''

Jaime clenched his fist. '' He did. Took a wound but survived, unfortunately. He also killed Ser Tytos Brax.''

'' Flement's brother?'' asked his brother. Ser Flement Brax had been the first to spot him when he and his mountain clansmen had arrived at Lord Tywin's encampment.

'' Him, and Flement himself. Apparently Flement was killed by the wildfire used by Stark, and Tytos died defending his liege. Their father, Lord Andros Brax wants vengeance. Every day he demands to know when we will be meeting Robb Stark and pay our debts. His judgement is clouded. He is a bereaved father who has lost two of his three sons. All he wants to do now is to hurt the Starks as they hurt us, and to crush their house like father did with House Reyne and Tarbeck.''

Tyrion took another sip of wine. '' I heard you destroyed Riverrun and killed all the Tully's. ''

'' Damaged it, more accurately. The castle was surrounded by Rivers on two sides and a flooded moat on their third side. All I could do was attack with Trebuchets, and the Sandstone walls absorbed most of the damage. Lord Hoster Tully was killed, or so I've heard, and I threw his heir- Edmure Tully- into the Tumblestone River with his armour on. ''

'' So _that _explains why I heard a strange variation to the song '' Rains of Castamere.'' It was called the Tullys of Riverrun. Or was it the Trout of Riverrun?'' He raised his hands up. '' Seems to me that there is one Tully left though. The Blackfish, he is called, and he's with Robb Stark I hear.''

Jaime snorted. '' An old man, no wife, no children. If he doesn't die in this war, he'll die childless years from now. He never married in his prime, and no self-respecting Lord in all of Westros would marry his daughter or sister to a 60 year old man who is the last member of a once great house that rebelled against the crown. House Tully is done for, no matter how long the Blackfish lives.''

'' And Riverrun still stands. Good thing you didn't destroy it or damage it too badly. Provided we win this war, we can use Riverrun to our own ends.'' Tyrion pointed out. Even Tywin Lannister had left Castamere standing and gave it to a Western lord more deserving after slaughtering all the Reynes.

'' I'll have to smack Lord Andros for that then. He had insisted that we not leave until Riverrun was a pile of rocks. But I proved my point. Anyway, House Stark is still in rebellion, and they want revenge as much as we do.''

'' I know. Our nephew King Joffery had thrown the captive Ned Stark off the top of the Red keep after learning about Green Fork. '' Tyrion shook his head. '' That was madness. Absolute madness. Fair enough that our debt to the Starks called to be paid off, but he did it in public, and instead of giving

Eddard a trial, or at least executing him as a high-born traitor, he threw him to his death like a common criminal, like a petulant child would throw a toy. ''

He sipped more wine. '' The way he went about it, more lords in Westros will be disgusted with him. That means our standing looks even less certain. ''

'' Your right.'' Jaime agreed. '' Lannister's pay their debts, but not like this. Have you heard of some other things Cersei and Joffery have been doing while we're fighting the war?''

'' I have. Such as Cersei dismissing Ser Barastian Selmy, and replacing him with Sandor Clegane.''

Jaime shook his head in disgust. '' Ser Barastian was the last true knight of the Kingsguard. He lent honour to whomever he served. And a knight of the Kingsguard serves his whole life, crippled or whole. Sandor Clegane is Gregor's brother. What's the honour in that?''

Jaime continued on. '' Ser Barrasitan hardly thought me an honourable knight, but he was loyal. Ser Boros is a coward for one. If Cersei had to strip a sworn brother from his cloak, why couldn't it be Ser Boros?''

'' Or you for that matter?'' Tyrion asked. '' You are heir to Casterly Rock.''

Jaime hesitated. '' Our father said the same thing. ''

'' Of course he has, he never lost hope for you, even when you joined the Kingsguard.''

'' No he hasn't.'' Jaime looked past Tyrion towards the tents opening- but there was no one there. His eyes had lost focus for a few seconds.

_Perhaps he's imagining Father's return, alive and well. _Tyrion decided. He wouldn't be surprised. Of all the main branch of House Lannister, it appeared that Jaime was the sole person who loved, and was loved by everyone. _Which is ironic, considering how much father claimed to value family above all else. _

'' He left a letter for me.'' said Jaime, breaking the silence. '' His last words, to us.''

Tyrion looked up. '' I thought he left his will in Casterly Rock. ''_ If the thought had ever occurred to him that he might not live forever._

'' This one was more recent. He gave it to me right before I left with my army. '' said Jaime. He pulled out a letter, the Gold wax seal broken. '' I read it the morning I learned of his death. Now its your turn to read it. When we see Cersei again, she will read it.''

Tyrion unfolded the letter, written in Tywin Lannister's own hand.

* * *

_This letter does not concern anyone who is not a Lannister. _

_I am Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock. If this letter has been opened, it means that I have died in battle. _

_What I have to say concerns my son and heir, Ser Jaime Lannister, my daughter Queen Cersei Lannister, and my other son, Tyrion Lannister. _

**_Jaime. _**

_If you are reading this, then it means that I am gone. To make matters worse, I have died defending our family against our foes. _

_Make no mistake, those foes are very much a threat. I advise you to take them seriously. _

_I hope that whatever has happened, your sister and her children sit on the Iron Throne. As Lord of Casterly Rock, it is my dying wish that you be relieved of your vows to the Kingsguard. You are the heir to Casterly Rock, whether you admit it or not. Your sister rules the realm, I expect her to relieve you of your vows to take up your duty as Lord of the Rock. _

_Listen carefully. Do not underestimate your foes, whether in court or on the battlefield. However, if you see a chink in the enemies armour, or find an opportunity, use it to your advantage- it may be your last. _

_When your enemies fight against you, you must serve them fire and steel. If they have committed serious enough offences against your house, do not be afraid to exterminate their house root and stem. They will not trouble you again. If however your enemies bend their knee to you, you must help them back to their feat, and make sure they serve you. _

_As Lord of Casterly Rock, your duty is to keep peace when you can, exterminate rebellion when you cannot. Lannister's pay their debts, and it now falls to you to make sure that no friend of foe of House Lannister ever forgets that. _

_I expect you to continue to uphold and further our legacy. Legacy is all that lives on, generations after you are dead. Honour, Personal Glory, seldom lasts a lifetime. Family can last for thousands of years if wise choices are made. _

_I don't wish you luck in ruling. I demand you to make the effort and choices so our House not only survives but thrives. _

_**Cersei. **_

_Because of our alliances, you are now a queen. But do not think that makes you invincible. Understand that a crown does nothing to give you power. It is your family that gives you power. Joffery's golden crown is meaningless to his rule. He rules because the power of House Lannister is behind him. When he gives commands, his words carry our weight. Every decision he makes therefore reflects upon us. I want you to make sure he understands that, as you guide him through his rule, until he rules in his own right. _

_Meanwhile, you are now Queen Regent. You will rule, until your son comes of age and has married a highborn woman of his own, to take for his queen. Until then, you will be ruling the realm. You will have enemies, mainly in court. Your decisions will affect our relations with all the other houses of Westros, and thus decide between peace or war. _

_War is costly. Men die, farms are burned, economies come to a standstill,and the rewards are paltry compared to the reward of lasting peace. I demand that you avoid war at all costs, unless it is absolutely necessary. _

_This does not mean to be a soft gentle doormat. That will only hurt the family name. As Queen, your have one task above all others: Keep the peace, pay all debts._

_And finally, I must stress this to you; you are not as smart as you think you are. You are very ambitious. You always were, but the plain truth is that you are not as cunning as required to fufill your every ambition. I tell you this, as your father, to take this advice seriously. If it were anyone else to tell you this, it would be your duty to remove their tongues for treason. _

_Do not underestimate your enemies. Even the mighty can fall. In times of war, they will circle you like vultures. It is unwise to lash out at vultures. Instead, calculate the risks of each method to take out the vultures. _

_I expect you to ensure Joffery's reign runs smooth, and that you also uphold the family legacy. _

_**Tyrion. **_

_I have always thought you were a stunted fool. Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps I was not. _

_Your brother Jaime is to be Lord of Casterly Rock. The responsibility of upholding our family legacy, has now fallen to him. As it has fallen to you, to support your brother in every way you can. He cares about you, and I expect you to return that. _

_Furthermore, as Jaime is now Lord of Casterly, Rock, you will be his heir, until he has a son or daughter. Because of this, every action you make will be reflected upon our family. _

_Up until now, your disgraceful habits have been tolerated. You have been the family embarrassment, but Laws have allowed you to carry our banners. _

_Nonetheless, you are a Lannister and it is past time you have acted it. You are heir to the Rock, your brother is now your lord. Your habits of drinking, whoring and gambling with thieves are over. _

_It is time you redeem yourself. I expect you to faithfully serve your brother and sister, and uphold our family name. You are not to bring anymore disgrace to your family name. I have tolerated it throughout my lifetime, though I intended you never become Lord of the Rock. However, I am gone, and you are heir. Your actions will reflect upon your brother and sister. I expected nothing less than for you_

_I expect you to get past your disgraceful habits. Don't try. Get past them. Lannister's do not act like fools, and you are a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Act like it. _

_Finally, I expect all three of you to work together. Our house may survive but only if we are united. Most houses that have collapsed into nothing, have died out divided. Put aside all petty rivalries between the three of you, and work together. If any of you attempt to rule on your own, it will only lead to your ruin. Do not act on selfish impulse. You saw what happened to the Targaryans when they did as they liked. _

_The House that puts the needs of the family first will always overcome the house that serves its own selfish interests. A good man does everything in his power to better his family, regardless of his own selfish desires. Never forget that, any of you. _

_There are many in our family willing to help guide you, but be weary of those who serve their own interests ahead of their houses. My brother Kevan may be able to help guide you, as you adjust to upholding our family. _

_Your family may help you, but it is up to you three to lead. I have established a strong legacy, and made our house the most powerful in Westros. It has now fallen to you to uphold it. _

_Signed, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West._

* * *

Tyrion numbly put the letter down. For a few seconds, he didn't have anything to say. _Father has finally decided to acknowledge me as his son, and heir to the Rock. And he says so from the Grave._

'' What do you think about what he said?'' Jaime asked him, bringing him back to reality.

Tyrion reached for his glass of wine, and then retracted his hand. '' Well, he has placed his hoped on all three of us, but mainly you.''

Jaime shook his head. '' I'm the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Kingsguard serve for life. Cersei should never have breached that code of honor. You are the Lord, not me.''

'' Tell that to the men in this camp. Surprisingly, they would probably favor you over me. I wonder why.''

'' A Kingsgaurd serves for life, what part of that did you not understand?''

'' I understand that our father's dying wish that you be relieved of your duties, so you can take up as his successor. I'm sure Cersei will agree and relieve you.''

Jaime held his hands up. '' Enough. We'll decide that later. In the meantime, I take it that you know where my forces are going.''

'' Harrenhal, if I'm not mistaken.''

'' I wanted to go southeast, either towards the capitol, or to invade the Stormlands. But some of my brighter generals convinced me that Harrenhal is my safest bet, as I would be a short enough distance from Robb Stark, the Baratheons, and the capitol. ''

'' Good. What news of Robb Stark?'' '' We have reports saying he has lost about a third of his force at the Battle of Green Fork. We lost half our own strength at the battle.''

'' When I was with father, the scouts reported 20,000 northmen. I'd say they have around 14,000 men to our 30, no 33,000 men counting the ones I brought back. And many of them are wounded. I would say that the Starks cannot pose much of a threat at the moment. ''

'' Were that the Stark's our only foes, we would have marched upon them at once, and the Young Wolf's head would soon be on a spike. ''

'' But the Baratheons are the real threat. Renly is allied with the Tyrells, and Stannis has a sorceress, or so I heard. '' Tyrion supplied.

'' Renly's forces alone would outnumber us 3 to one. Before I summoned you here, I sent a raven to our uncle Stafford Lannister, to raise a new host at Lannisport, to make up for the host we lost at Green Fork. ''

'' Just be careful. We don't want to leave the door wide open for Stark to get it in his head to invade the Westerlands.''

'' That's what I'm doing. Meanwhile, you will be travelling to Kingslanding.''

'' Kingslanding? And do what?''

'' You will rule. Cersei named father as Hand of the King, but he's dead. I am either Lord of Casterly Rock or Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd. That leaves you, as Tywin's second son. So you will rule in father's stead, as Hand of the King.

Cersei has lost her father and is now on her own to govern the realm while we fight the rebels. She needs help, she needs someone who will help her but will point out where she is wrong. You will help her govern affairs, prepare the city for attack, and prevent any more follies. And pay attention to the small council. I've been around them longer than even you have. Lord Baelish, Varys, Pycelle, the lot. And many I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw them. With Lord Tywin's death, they may seek out opportunities to change their allegiances. If you detect a whiff of treason from any of them-''

'' Heads, spikes, walls.'' Tyrion finished. Jaime nodded.

'' But why me? Surely there are more capable men for the task.''

'' First of all, because I see through your acting. Your far more cunning than you let on. Secondly, you're not like to miss important details, Gods know who would ever be able to keep up with you. And thirdly, you're my brother.''

'' Are you sure that Cersei will support me as Hand of The King? You know how she is when anything has something to do with me.''

'' I know that. Which is why I'll be personally sending her a letter explaining why I am naming you as hand of the king. She might not listen to you, but she will listen to me.'' Jaime assured.

_You will try, brother. You haven't seen Cersei for what she really is. Whenever she is with you, she spreads her legs for you. When she is with me, she wants nothing more than to throw me into the sea. _Tyrion thought but didn't say.

'' When will I be leaving?'' He asked.

'' Tomorrow, if the weather permits. Best not stay here long brother. Sooner or later, the battle will come to us. And I'm certain neither of us would wish to take the chance that an enemy might swing his sword lower than we would like.'' Jaime informed him, a chuckle at the end.

'' I suppose you're right. I'm short enough as it is. Being a head shorter would not be beneficial to my health. Just stay safe brother. It wouldn't be beneficial to your health either if you lost your head in battle.''

* * *

_**Dragonstone, Island off the coast of the Northern Crownlands. **_

_**Stannis Baratheon. **_

The statues of the Seven Gods blazed brightly into the night, as Stannis Baratheon watched from his window. He had just arrived back into his castle, after the majority of the fire ritual.

Following the arrival of the fire priestess from Asshai, Melissandre, Dragonstone under Stannis had converted from the Faith of the Seven, to the foreign religion of R'hllor, allegedly the Lord of Light.

He turned back from the flames, and saw his generals arrive. '' Sit.'' He instructed them.

'' What news of Renly?'' He asked Ser Axel Florent. '' As you know, your brother has married to the Tyrells, but has still crowned himself as King of the Iron Throne.''

Stannis gritted his teeth. He had learned a week ago that his younger brother thought himself a better claiment to the Iron Throne than his elder brother, to which Stannis heavily disagreed. First of all, with Cersei's children bastards of incest, he was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, not Renly.

Secondly, Renly was both astoundingly inexperienced in war tactics, had an even more obsessed taste in ceremonials than Robert did, and would always balk at the thought of getting his hands dirty.

_It would have been better for him if he were born a woman. _He thought.

Ser Axel went on to explain that Renly had left Storms-end, and was moving northwest up the Kingsroad, with his 100,000 strong army. Most likely he designed to move towards the Capitol.

'' The Kingslayer is moving too, his army has just arrived at Harrenhal. 30,000 men more or less. They intend to guard the Capitol from all threats from the west, south and north, I suppose, and to quickly march east should trouble come there. ''

'' The Kingslayer is just as hotheaded as his sister, though not half as clever as his father was. He attacked Riverrun, killed Lord Tully, and drowned his heir in a fit of rage. '' Stannis wasn't likely to overestimate nor underestimate Jaime Lannister. The Kingslayer had to be dealt with before he could reach the capitol.

'' And Robb Stark?''

'' As far as we know, the King in the North is still sulking on the eastern bank of the Ruby ford, licking his wounds. Can't really blame him. The Lions took a huge chunk out of his forces at Green Fork. I would say he is likely to move west, or north once he recovers his strength.'' Florent reported.

So the so-called Young Wolf wasn't going anywhere. Stannis had very mixed feelings of Ned Stark's son. On the one hand, he did Stannis a tremendous favour, by destroying half the Lannister forces in a single stroke, and his ward cut Tywin Lannister- the most dangerous man in Westros- down to size.

Robb had given the realm justice, justice that Stannis's brother Robert and Tywin refused to give. Stannis had sworn that should he be king, Tywin and Gregor would be executed for their crimes against the realm. For that, Stannis could respect.

On the other hand however, Robb Stark- a green boy for all he accomplished- had crowned himself King in the North, and meant to steal half the kingdom from him. That was entirely unacceptable. _I don't care who he killed. He will bend the knee for me, else I will take his head with all the other traitors to the Realm that infect my kingdom. _

'' Renly is hoping to march on the capitol. If he takes the throne, the people will see him as king, and not me. That's always how it goes. You conquer Kingslanding, you take the Throne from the previous rulers, the people see you as king, Mens Laws go out the window.'' He shook his head. '' How many men do we have?''

'' 12,000, Your Grace.''

'' You cannot allow your usurping brother to steal what's yours, my King. '' Melissandre slid from the shadows into the war room, oblivious to all the looks of annoyance by her kings generals. '' You must prove that you are willing to take what is yours.''

'' Precisely. Generals, tell the men to prepare. We sail for Storms-end on the morrow, and remind Renly who is the rightful heir. ''

* * *

_**Kingslanding, Red Keep. **_

_**Sansa Stark.**_

Ever since her father's death, Sansa's days had settled in unpleasant routine. Her loving gallant betrothed, King Joffery, and his horrible Mother, Queen Cersei, had regularly taunted her, humiliated her, and even hurt her, in Joffery's case. Her betrothed never tired of repeatedly forcing her to denounce her family as traitors.

When news of her brother's victory at Green Fork reached the capitol, she was half-terrified, half over-joyed. Ever since her father's arrest, she had quickly started to realize that the Lannisters were far from what she had originally thought. She had danced when she learned of Gregor Clegane's death. The man was a monster and in no way deserved to be called a knight. And Tywin too. Eddard Stark had always spoke negative of Tywin, saying he was the most dishonourable, violent, and powerful politician he had ever known.

Then Joffery lashed out in rage. He went back on his word of mercy if Eddard confessed, threw him off the top of the Red Keep, forced Sansa to watch, and afterwards had Ser Meryn Trant beat her until she denounced her father and siblings as traitors to the crown. She still felt the bruises.

Every day, she wore her courtesy as a suit of armour, and endured Cersei's taunts, Joffery's threats, and the lack of acknowledgement by the rest of the court.

_Lannisters. I hate them all. I hope Robb comes to the Capitol and kills every single one of them. _

'' Lady Stark.'' another Lannister arrived. It was Cersei's younger cousin, Lancel. In the same battle that had killed Lord Tywin, Lancel's own father Ser Kevan had been maimed and captured. '' Her Grace the Queen has requested your presence.''

_Request? Demands it, more likely. _

'' I will be there shortly.''

'' No need to trouble yourself. I will escort you.''

And so she let Lannister escort her, towards the Queens chambers.

Lancel knocked on the already opened door. '' Sansa is here at your request, your grace.'' He called out.

The Queen turned, and walked out into the hall. When she spotted Sansa, she smiled. '' Little dove, its good to see that you are well. Perhaps you would like to hear some good news?''

_The Kingslayer's head is on a spike?_ Sansa wanted to ask, but held her tongue.

'' What is it, your grace?'' She asked instead, dread starting to crawl in her stomach. Good news for Cersei usually meant bad news for her, though she didn't show it.

Cersei produced a letter. '' Its from my brother, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Jaime. I received this only last night. In these dark times, good news is always a welcome light against the darkness, is it not little dove? Go on, read it.''

Sansa didn't like the smile on her face at all, but she took the letter and read it.

The news struck her like a punch to her abdomen, and only the intensive gaze of the Queen stopped her from gasping and dropping the letter.

The letter was from the Kingslayer, as Cersei said. He had described how he had assaulted Riverrun with several trebuchets, and damaged the castle. Her Uncle Edmure Tully had been personally thrown into a river and drowned by one of the Kingslayer's bannermen, Andros Brax.

And the Kingslayer was headed to the ancient castle of Harrenhal, the massive castle on the northern edge of God's eye, to cut off Robb Stark and keep close watch of Renly and Stannis Baratheon.

_Robb, please stay careful. Don't fall into the Lion's trap. _

'' Well, what do you think? Does the news make you happy? Jaime killed your traitor uncle, and is moving to prevent your traitor brother from threatening the capitol.'' Cersei taunted.

_I hope the curse of Harrenhal is real, and your brother dies a horrible death within its walls,** your grace. **I hope Robb cuts his throat like Theon did to your father, and send you his head. _

'' I am overjoyed, your grace.'' She said instead. '' Every night, and my every waking moment, I pray for His Grace to triumph over his enemies, and sends the traitors to join their traitor father in the Seven Hells. '' She said, forcing utmost enthusiasm out of her voice, leaving only the dull flavour of duty to irritate the Queen.

Cersei smiled, but her eyes were daggers. '' Of course. We all pray for the same thing. You are dismissed little dove.'' She nodded to Lancel.

'' You are too kind your grace, but I can find my own chambers.'' She gave a little courtesy, and walked away, leaving the Queen Regent unsatisfied with her response.

As she walked towards her room, a small smile refused to leave her face. When she arrived at her chambers and closed the door, she burst into a fit of giggles.

_I told Cersei that I hoped His Grace will emerge triumphant and kill all his enemies. I never said which king though, and she ate it up like fudge covered lemon-cakes!_

The Queen was way too vain for her own good.

_All hail my brother, the King in the North!_

* * *

**Well, this is my longest chapter yet. Thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**Next Chapter: Tyrion arrives at the Capitol, but is met with several complications. And Renly Baratheon, who is marching towards the Crownlands, suddenly is provided with complications of his own. **


	8. The Mockingbird fools the lion

_**Ch 8. **_

_**Red Keep**_

_**Kingslanding. **_

_**Petyr Baelish. **_

Littlefinger's stress had begun to smooth over on the surface, but the root cause jutted up like jagged rocks under water, burning and piercing his insides. The entire court had been stressed ever since Green Fork, particularly the Queen.

Despite that, Littlefinger was feeling strangely calm, almost feeling secure, like he did before Green Fork. That reason was because he had finally came up with a clever salvation to save House Lannister- and himself- from the inevitable wrath of House Stark and Baratheon. And considering how foolish Cersei had been with things like appointments, convincing her to allow him to... _salvage_ the situation as he deemed fit, should be a simple task.

'' Lord Baelish.'' He heard the Queens voice and turned around. He politely bowed. '' Your Grace.''

'' Come walk with me.'' Cersei commanded.

'' Have your spies caught any trace of the Stark girl, Arya?'' She asked. Littlefinger sighed. '' Not a sign, your grace. She is from Winterfell, most likely that is where she would go?''

'' If she were headed there, my men up north would let me know. ''

'' Well, then I suppose we have to just pray we find her before the Starks do. '' He commented, and then he stopped beating around the bush.

'' I understand that you made Janos Slynt the lord of Harrenhal, for his service to the crown.''

'' I did, thanks to him, we stopped Eddard from taking the Iron Throne. Our family would be in even worse shape otherwise.''

'' Janos Slynt betrayed Eddard Stark, but I engineered it. You believe that Slynt is your faithful servant?''

'' I expect him to serve the realm as well as he has already done. Being Lord of Harrenhal, he will answer only to us, and he will control a key strategic point in this war, and hold it afterwards.''

'' Permit me to say, but Janos Slynt is not your servant. He is a hollow suit of armour, who will sell himself to the highest bidder. The moment someone offers him one gold dragon more than you, he will betray you at a moments notice.''

'' Tell me you are not denouncing the very man you protected during my husbands reign, who also was hired by none other than you.'' Cersei said, a sharpness in her voice.

'' I am saying, that Janos Slynt is not the right man for Harrenhal.''

'' It was a royal decree, who are you to oppose it?'' She challenged.

'' You have broken decrees before, and ancient rules, when you dismissed Barrastian Selmy from the Kingsguard, did you not?'' Littlefinger asked her.

She tilted her head. '' You think I don't see through your scheme, _Baelish. _'' She said this last part with scorn, to rub in Petyr's humble last name into his face. '' Why do you think you should be Lord of Harrenhal?''

Littlefinger smiled, now they were getting somewhere. '' I understand you are aware of our situation? Your father's dead, his army has for all purposes ceased to exist. Jaime's army is moving east towards Harrenhal, but he cannot move to one place without abandoning another. We have the Reach, the Storm-lands, the Riverlands and the North risen up against you, the latter two have a personal vendetta for your House. If you attempt to face them alone, you will be annihilated. ''

Cersei smirked. '' You think I will be alone will suffer the consequences for defeat, should it come to pass? I wasn't the one who held a knife to Ned Stark's throat, to prevent Stannis from being able to take the Iron Throne. You have things to lose as well, Littlefinger. It would be rather sad, if you betrayed me. And if I were to let it slip to say Robb Stark, or Stannis Baratheon how you betrayed them both to support House Lannister, well, that would be indeed awkward, for you especially. ''

'' Precisely.'' Petyr said, voice coated with honey. '' Which simply cannot be allowed. But the Vale has not chosen to support the Starks, nor the Baratheons-''

'' And they have refused to support us either.'' Cersei snapped. '' I summoned Lysa Arryn to court to swear fealty to Joffery, but she refused. And recent events, such as the death of her brother, is not going to win her anymore affection for us, I know that for sure.''

'' Lysa has become estranged with her family. She refused her own sister's request for help, fortunately for us. She has also become quite mad, I assure you. And madness, as your family has learned first hand from the Targaryans, may often sway people into making the wrong decisions. I believe that if you asked the right person to talk to her, she may well be persuaded to join our side. ''

'' Remind me what you and Harrenhal have to do with persuading the Vale to join his Grace?''

'' Lyssa has been obsessed with me, has been ever since we were children.''

'' You scorned her and attempted to win her sister over instead, did you not?'' Cersei had a small smile on her face that told Baelish that she wasn't taking him seriously.

'' I did. But that hasn't calmed her down. She is a mad, besotted fool, who is obsessively in love with me, last I checked. It won't be hard to convince her to take a side. The only problem would be convincing her bannermen to do the same. ''

'' If you want to try and win over a madwoman to our cause, go ahead. But why should I strip Janos Slynt of his new castle?''

'' However far I have risen, my success is isolated. House Baelish on its own, is a very poor, bleak house. Why would the Lady of the Eyrie marry the lord of ...somewhere on a bleak shore, with nothing to boast of but rain, stones and sheep pellets? Not even Moon Boy would be stupid enough to do that. But the Lord of Harrenhal... that is a title that carries weight, far more worthy of marriage to the Lady of the Eyrie, don't you think?''

Cersei was silent, and Baelish decided to wait, to see what the Thick Golden Lioness who thought herself way above others, had to say.

'' You want me to make you Lord of Harrenhal. Then you will proceed to the Eyrie and attempt to win over Lysa Arryn, and persuade her to join our side. ''

'' That is my wish, your Grace.''

'' And I am to trust you to not turn your cloak? I believe we have our little understanding. Afterall, I would dare say that Robb Stark wouldn't thank you with anything less than a headsmans axe if he were to find out certain... things you were doing when I arrested his father.''

_Would Your Grace like to threaten me a third time?_

Instead, he held his tongue.

Cersei nodded. '' His Grace King Joffery shall appoint you the new Lord of Harrenhal tomorrow morning. I'm sure we can find more suitable accommodations for Janos Slynt. The day after, you will set out for the Eyrie. You can leave your whores to fend for themselves, can't you?''

'' Of course your Grace.'' Petyr politely. Cersei turned away, leaving Petyr to politely smile on the outside and gloat on the inside, knowing no matter what happened, he could now secure his salvation... and the destruction of some rather bothersome players in his favorite game.

* * *

_**Robb Stark's encampment.**_

_**South of the Twins. **_

_**Robb Stark. **_

It had been over a fortnight since the battle of Green Fork. For the past several days, Robb's army had remained camped north of the Ruby Ford, where they rested and healed, from the bloody battle of Green Fork.

Their healers had been way overwhelmed by the wounded. His bannermen estimated the dead to be over 7,000 but that estimate was barely 2 days after the battle. Ever since then, several hundred wounded succumbed to their injuries, or caught fevers as they lay fighting to survive. Robb had the bodies of the common soldiers burned, as they could not afford to waste time burying them. The dead nobelmen were also burned, their bones sent to the North.

On a rough estimate, Robb had now lost around 8,000 of his 22,000 men, equalling to over a third of his army. Actually that was being far too generous- he had brought 18,000 men from across the neck, and gained 4,000 more men from his pricy alliance with the Freys.

_And we still have the bloody Kingslayer to deal with. _

But right now, his forces had largely recovered, and starting tomorrow, he would move his forces away from Ruby Ford, closer to Kingslanding.

That night, Robb called a war council.

His council was on a whole much younger than it had been before the Battle of Green Fork, as many of his bannermen were killed, and their next of kin took their places.

His banner-men were largely from the north, as the majority of the Riverlords were tied down at the damaged Riverrun.

It was Ser Rodrik Cassel who spoke up. '' We are about a week from Harrenhal, and a fortnight from Riverrun. Where are we to march tomorrow morning?''

'' The Kingslayer's host is marching towards Harrenhal. If we were to go to Riverrun, we would be a good distance. Furthermore, Riverrun is no longer under siege, so the Riverlords may yet join us.'' Wendel Manderly said.

'' So you want to go to Riverrun and hope they will join you?'' Steveron Frey inquired. '' I don't think they have much love for us, seeing as we destroyed the Lannister host that _wasn't _laying siege to Riverrun and left them to suffer the Kingslayer's wrath afterwards, while we licked our wounds from Green Fork. ''

'' No, they might not be. But they are our main allies, and they hate the Lannister's far more than they may grudge us. Jaime saw to that.'' Manderly argued.

'' I don't think Riverrun is our best option anymore.'' Robb said, looking down at a map of the Riverlands, with the situation now updated.

Their host, symbolized by the direwolf piece, was located just north of the Ruby Ford. To the South lay a Lion representing Jaime Lannister's host, right now just west of Acorn Hall. The Imp had slipped through their fingers and had rejoined his brother.

Tywin's army had been functionally destroyed at Ruby Ford, so his Lion piece was absent. To the west lay several smaller tokens, representing the scattered riverlords and what strength they could muster.

'' The Riverlords are pretty much scattered. Their Liege Lords are dead, except for me.'' The Blackfish explained. '' As soon as the Kingslayer left, they evacuated out of the damaged castle, and fled, taking what men they could, back to their holdfasts.

Even now, they are engaging the Lions. Tywin had left garrisons to hold conquered seats of Riverlords, and they fight to the death to keep in control of them. Worse still, the Kingslayer has been sacking about every village in his path. Acorn Hall is right in his path. ''

'' So wait, you are saying Riverrun has been deserted?'' Catalyn demanded, fear lacing her voice.

Her uncle shook her head. '' Not quite. Tytos Blackwood is still in Riverrun, attempting to clean up the damage done. He's still running Riverrun, keeping it from turning deserted. He only has about 25 men with him though, most of the lords packed up and fled as soon as the coast was clear.''

Catalyn gave a small sigh.

'' In that case, Riverrun is out. '' Robb said. '' I am sorry to say, but we can no longer count on the Riverlords for assistance. And within a week at best, the Kingslayer's host will be at Harrenhal. If that happens, he will be barely a stones throw at us. Furthermore, we won't be able to touch him, and he will be in an excellent position to move south should the Baratheon threat become too pressing. ''

'' So how do we stop him?'' Lord Karstark asked.

'' We take Harrenhal first.'' Robb said matter-of-factly.

'' Tywin took the castle before you wiped him out. They still have a garrison left there. You have heard of how difficult it is to conquer Harrenhal?''

'' It doesn't matter. The remains of Tywin's forces are fleeing west to Jaime's army.

We don't have a choice. If we don't take Harrenhal before the Kingslayer arrives, we will be cut off from the south. Riverrun is too far off, and if the Lannister's northern front is secure, they will turn their attention southwards.

If we take Harrenhal, the Kingslayer will be cut off. He knows we are not his only threat. He has Renly and the Tyrells to the South, Stannis to the Southeast. Either he remains pinned down in the western Riverlands, or he steers away from Harrenhal, to march South to KingsLanding, to defend against a possible Baratheon attack. ''

Robb turned everyone's attention to the North and West.

'' We lost a third of our forces at Green Fork. We cannot risk another battle on the open field just yet. We need more men. The North can field over 35,000 men in total, but at such short notice, the 18,000 was all we could bring down. Ser Rodrik.''

Ser Rodrik Cassel stood up. He had been the Captain of the guard in Winterfell, and was a proven battle commander, and had the scars to prove his part in Green Fork.

'' I am sending you with an escort up North, to Winterfell, to raise a new host there. Do not rush, make sure everyone is armed and trained. 10,000 at the minimum, 12,000 would be preferable, 15,000 would be ideal. When you are done, you will come South and we will link up, for further orders.''

'' Aye, my lord. When shall I ride?''

'' Tomorrow at dawn.''

'' Yes Your Grace.''

Robb nodded. '' Good. Theon.''

Theon Greyjoy, having spent the last two weeks recovering from his duel with Tywin, turned to him.

'' Do you recall what I said a week earlier about me sending you to Pyke? To gain your father's ships to attack the West?''

'' I do. I also recall-''

'' The healers say you should have little problem riding, your chest wound having healed enough for you to start moving again. I would have waited longer, but the Kingslayer is depriving us of precious time. I am sending you as an envoy to Pyke, on my behalf, to appeal to your father, and win an alliance from him. If you succeed, the Ironmen will attack the Westerlands from the Sea, and burn their primary city and port of Lannisport to the Ground. The Kingslayer will be caught in the middle between the Greyjoys attacking the West and the capitol threatened by the Baratheons. ''

'' So the Ironmen attack from the Sea. What about us?''

'' Until we have a new host raised and deployed, we will bide our time in Harrenhal... for now.

But while this is happening, I mean to reach out to another potential ally. The Lannister's have Dorne to the South, who have little love for them, ever since the Sack of Kingslanding and the murder of Elia Martel and her children, at the hands of Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch, by command of Tywin Lannister. All three of them are dead now, thanks to us. The justice that has been denied them for 17 years by the Iron Throne has come to them at last.

Lord Talhart, I am sending you south to Dorne, to negotiate a possible alliance with Dorne, so we can overthrow the Lannisters for good. Dacey Mormont, seeing as you were the one who killed Gregor Clegane, you will be accompanying Lord Talhart, and help him appeal to the Martells. You will both ride tomorrow morning.''

Lord Talhart and Dacey Mormont sat there stunned by his declaration, and his bannermen began to voice their own opinions- when they were interrupted.

'' Your Grace.'' A messenger arrived at the tent. '' We just learned the news. Lord Stannis has left Dragon-stone, and is sailing south at a rapid pace!''

* * *

**_So there you have it. Cersei prepares to send off one of her most unpredictable- and dangerous- advisors off to the Vale, where he might or might not stay loyal to House Lannister. So wise, so cunning. _**

**_Robb is heading to Harrenhal, instead of Riverrun now. There are several good reasons for this- for instance, Harrenhal, while a ruin, is still an excelent militarily strategic point to hold, as unless under siege, gives its ruler control over much of the Southern Riverlands. Furthermore, despite the damage it suffered at the jaws of fire-breathing Dragons during Aegon I's conquest, it is still an excellent defense multiplier, and will easily compensate for Robb's casulties at Green Fork. _**

**_Afterall, in the actual books and TV series, Tywin Lannister chose this place to rest his forces after Whispering Wood. _**

**_Furthermore, as Robb has defeated the Eastern Lannister army instead of the Western one, this means that even though he has Jaime to the West, he can now freely move his troops east- and possibly threaten the Crownlands. However, as his bannermen pointed out, Robb has effectively burned the Unite-with-The-Riverlords-at-Riverrun bridge, leaving him still isolated from his main ally. Despite this, he now has a chance of gaining two more powerful allies. _**

**_And another note I should have added several chapters earlier: Dacey Mormont, the Mountain Breaker, is an actual character in the books who is not present in the HBO series. She is Jorah Mormont's younger cousin, and was in Robb's personal guard until the Red Wedding where she, as one of many honored guests, received her own wedding gift._**

**_And Yes, I know, neither Renly or Tyrion are in this chapter as I had promised. This was just a switch between POVs, like in the books. Next chapter will see both of them. _**


	9. The Stags migrate North

_**Ch 9.**_

_**Southern Riverlands. **_

_**Castle of Harrenhal, North Edge of Gods Eye Lake. **_

_**Catalyn.**_

Harrenhal was, in an understatement, a grim place to behold. 5 colossal towers, parts of each of them having gone to ruin. The Castle had once boasted of no less than 35 hearths in the great hall alone, but now the autumn wind crept through the cracks of the heavy stone halls, and chilled Catalyn Stark's skin.

Robb Stark and his host had arrived at Harrenhal two weeks ago, and fortunately beat Jaime Lannister's host to the castle, by several days.

Tywin's former host had left a garrison of 500 men to defend Harrenhal, enough to repel any attack. Robb's cause would have been lost, had a few small-folk not opened the gates for the northern host, allowing them to storm the castle.

The Lannister garrison had fought to the death for the castle, but they were eventually defeated. The castle was now in the King in the North's possession.

The march towards Harrenhal had been quick, though not a force march. Throughout the Journey from the Old Crossroads Inn, to the northern edge of the Gods Eye Lake, they learned that Tywin had unwittingly provided a path for them- with blackened fields and ruined buildings. Every now and then they would find the air filled with ravens and carrion crows, though no dead bodies... yet. Tywin Lannister and his army had truly went out of their way to devastate parts of the Southern Riverlands, burning villages and fields alike, sending his mad dogs like the Mountain to carry out his dirty work.

Despite her grief over their failure to save Riverrun, Catalyn was truly thankful that they had managed to stop Tywin and Gregor in their tracks at Green Fork, before they could burn anymore of her brother's lands. _What should have passed down to my brother, had he lived. _She thought miserably.

But here they were, in Harrenhal. The Dark and gloomy castle- and cursed, according to legends. Before the war, before everything horrible had happened to her and her family, she had dismissed the legends, believing them to be myths. Yet now... she prayed to the Old Gods and the New that the myths were false. Her Robb now was in control of Harrenhal. She did not want to lose him to some curse in this castle.

She silently walked through the great hall when she came upon her son. '' Mother. ''

'' Your Grace.'' She said plainly, noticing his guards.

'' Will you sup with me? I have matters to discuss with you. ''

_More Matters? _She thought. When they had arrived at Harrenhal, news of the outside had slowly found them. When Jaime Lannister had learned that Robb had beaten him to the lovely prize of Harrenhal, his host turned south. Obviously he decided Renly Baratheon was getting too close to the Crownlands to waste precious time besieging a castle that was impossible to storm by force.

'' Sit.'' Robb gestured towards a seat for her, and they settled for a private lunch- a roast, a lamprey pie, roasted green peppers, to be washed down with white wine from the cellers. Fortunately, they had found Harrenhal well provisioned, which meant they didn't have to dip into their supplies too much. Despite the bolster brought on from the plundering of Tywin's abandoned encampment, their supplies were starting to become low.

'' I assume you have heard the latest of the Baratheon brothers?'' Robb finally asked her.

She hadn't actually. But as King, Robb would receive these tidings first.

'' King Renly has just arrived at Bitterbridge, with his host. He has married into the Tyrells and now moves towards Kingslanding.''

'' Bitterbridge?'' Catalyn was astonished; it had been over a month since the battle of Green Fork. Depending on when exactly Renly had crowned himself King, he could have reached the capitol by now, had he marched with haste. Instead, Bitterbridge was closer to High-Garden- where Renly had been crowned- than to Kingslanding.

'' If he has allied with the Tyrells, then he has a far larger host than either we or Jaime Lannister does. ''

'' Indeed. According to reports and rumours, he has over 70-80,000 men. ''

_'' Eighty Thousand!'' _Catalyn exclaimed. '' What of his brother Stannis? He is the elder brother.''

Ever since Stannis had sent his letters to all the High Lords of Westros, denouncing Joffery and his siblings of bastards born of incest between the Queen and her twin brother, Stannis had proclaimed himself as the rightful heir, over Renly.

'' Stannis has amassed a host of over 12,000 men, but he is struggling to yield success in winning over many of the Stormlords. Most have gone over to Renly instead.''

'' Renly's 80,000 vs Stannis's 12,000. ''

'' Stannis might be the elder brother, but Renly has the men, and can be more easily reasoned with.'' Robb said.

'' You are the King in the North. That means both of them may see you as an enemy. Which means the Stormlands and the Reach may see you as an enemy.'' Catalyn bluntly stated.

'' That is not what I want. I intend to reach out to King Renly and offer terms and friendship to him, in hopes that he will not oppose my reign as King north of the Neck. I need to send someone I can trust, someone who will not make a botch of the negotiations, to head south to Renly and offer him terms of friendship.''

His words sunk in. '' You want to send me?''

'' I do.''

She wanted nothing more than to put her hands over her ears. Her father, her husband and her brother, all dead. Riverrun had as good as fallen, the Kingslayer out for their blood. And now her son- the King- was sending her as an envoy to another king!

'' When I last saw Renly, he was no older than Bran. I do not know him. Riverrun is off the table now, my father and brother dead. My place is at Winterfell, with your brothers Bran and Rickon. You are King.''

'' I fear there is no other person. If I sent a lesser banner-man, Renly might take it as an insult. Your Uncle Bryden is my eyes and ears, I dare not lose him. I have lost too many men at Green Fork. And your father and brother...''

She silenced him with a look.

'' You won the Freys to my cause, if not for them I would never have been able to defeat Lord Tywin at Green Fork. Secondly, you are a Stark, which means your words carry weight.'' Her son's voice washed over her.

'' Sooner or later we will have to march.'' Robb said.

'' March?''

'' Not yet, but eventually. I cannot sit here at Harrenhal waiting for peace. I sent peace terms to the capitol but I fear they will be rejected. The longer I stay in this castle, the more it appears I am afraid to fight. Sooner or later, my men will become restless. ''

'' Restless is one thing, no one has died from it. Rashness is another. You destroyed half of the Lannisters strength in one red battle, and killed their top man in a second battle. You have done a lot already. You have sent Dacey Mormont to Dorne, letters requesting aid from the Vale, and Theon Greyjoy to Pyke, unwise as I personally believe the latter to be. You have sewn seeds, let them grow.''

'' I have not planted seeds, I have tossed them to the Wind. Your sister has still ignored my calls for aid. It is said that Littlefinger heads to the Eyrie even now to win her hand in marriage.''

'' Petyr?'' She was stunned.

'' According to the reports. We are not certain of what Littlefinger is up to, which side he means to take.''

'' So if he takes the Lannister's side and wins my sister's hand in marriage...'' Catalyn felt too woozy to say the rest.

'' This is why we need to be certain that Lord Renly is on our side, and not against us. Else we will have one more possible enemy, and unlike the others, Renly has far too many men for any hope of victory. That is why I am sending you.''

'' I can't Robb. Can't you see? My place is at Winterfell-''

'' I was not asking you.'' There was a firmer tone in his voice now. '' Will you go to treat with Renly, or shall I send Roose Bolton to treat with them?''

Catalyn forced back a smile. Such an obvious ploy. Robb knew how ill suited Roose Bolton was at offering a carrot, yet how naturally offering a stick came to him. He knew that she knew as well. If Lord Bolton was to negotiate with Renly, he would probably spend the entire time debating whether a stag would take longer to skin than a rose or a lion.

She set her jaw. '' Very well. I will go as you command. When would you like me to leave?''

'' Bitterbridge is long leagues from here. Best leave tomorrow. Good day mother.'' He rose from his chair and left her to sit and eat alone with nothing to keep her company but her clouds of thoughts, swirling, haunting her.

* * *

_**Kingslanding. **_

_**Kingsgate.**_

_**Tyrion Lannister. **_

Tyrion smelled the city before he saw it, which despite the inconvenience to his nose, at least told him he was at the city, where he could finally settle down and get to work.

By the time he approached the city gates, he was certain of two things; one, the situation was even worse than he had expected. Two, the situation was not reversing under his sister.

He had brought some of his mountain clansmen with him to the Capitol. Of the 500 he had started out with before the Battle of Green Fork, he had perhaps 215 surviving when he had escaped the carnage, and they had followed him towards his brother Jaime's encampment. Introducing ' Jaime, son of Tywin' to ' Shagga, son of Dolf' and ' Timmet son of Timmet' had been slightly awkward. Eventually Jaime had decided he had use of them, after learning how well they had fought at Green Fork. Eventually they had compromised that Tyrion would take 50 men, lead by Timmet, while Jaime kept the rest.

The road was clogged with refugees, and Tyrion's escort was thus delayed. Smallfolk were arriving in the hundreds, or even thousands, to KingsLanding to seek refuge from the war. Even with Gregor Clegane dead, the Riverlands was considered too unsafe to live in for many people, so they fled to where they hoped to find safety- the capitol.

A few of the Burned Men had suggested lopping off some heads to clear the way, but Tyrion ruled that out as an option. These were just regular people looking for a safe place to stay, their homes unsafe because of the war- a war that the Lannisters had no small part in starting.

So they were delayed a couple days.

When the finally arrived at the city gates- the Lannister banners giving them access, Tyrion was astonished by the scene. The streets were unbelievably crowded, many employed, many unemployed.

Most of them were not grown men, Tyrion also noticed. Many were elderly, or women and children.

In peace times, the population of Kingslanding was at around 500,000. Tyrion had no doubt such figures were increasing everyday.

The population had long ago exceeded the agricultural capacity of the Crownlands alone, and so food was regularly imported from the Reach and the Riverlands. The one was committed to the enemy, the other's economy disrupted by the war, the crops no doubt being burned or diverted to feed either the Lannisters or the Starks in the field.

So how in Seven Hells were they going to feed all these people, in a time of crisis?

When Tyrion finally arrived at the Red Keep, he was greeted by looks of scorn, dismay and revulsion aimed at him and the tribesmen, from the many nobles in the Keep.

He walked right past them, and headed straight for the Small council chamber.

Which was guarded by Not-Ser Sandor Clegane of the Kingsguard.

'' Ahh, Hound. Lovely to see you again. '' Sandor Clegane was dressed in his armour, not of the Kingsguard but his traditional Black plated armour. It looked slightly similar to his brother's armour.

'' Imp.'' Sandor greeted.

'' No need to be so modest. Please open the door, I need to see my sweet sister.'' He walked towards the door.

The Hound blocked him. '' What would your business be perchance? I don't recall seeing these men of yours being the City Watch. They your personal guard now?'' He glanced at the tribesmen, lead by Timmet.

'' They are. May I introduce you to them, Sandor? This is Timmet, son of Timmet, leader of the Burned Men. Timmet, this is Sandor, brother of Gregor the Mountain.''

'' Brother of he who was killed by a woman, you mean?'' Timmet chortled, and sent several of his men bursting with laughter.

Sandor looked displeased, in an understatement. He put his hand to his sword hilt.

Timmet knew no better than to continue. '' We are of the Burned Men, Sandor. Perhaps you would like to join? Cant say I've ever seen a more burned man in my life!'' And he cracked up.

Sandor pulled his sword out of its sheath- when the door opened for them. It was Cersei, in the midst of a court session. '' Hound, enough.'' She ordered. She looked at Tyrion, Bronn, and Timmet and decided she knew enough. '' I want you to explain what in Seven Hells you are doing, immediately little brother.'' She angerly snapped.

_Well so much for loving reunion. _Tyrion thought.

'' Sweet Sister, so lovely to see you. '' He said.

'' What is the meaning of this?'' She demanded. '' Why are you here? Where is Jaime?''

'' Here, this should explain everything. '' He took a letter from his coat and handed it to her.

She unscrolled the letter and read it. It was the letter from Jaime, telling her to name Tyrion as Hand of the King. He fervently hoped that his brother hadn't been fool enough to write Cersei a love letter as well.

Cersei's eyes widened... then she smirked, and threw the letter down on the table.

'' What sort of nonsense is this? Why would Jaime name you Hand?''

'' You named our lord father as Hand of the King. He is dead now, and you have named no successor. Jaime is the heir to Casterly Rock, which means his word has weight. ''

Suddenly Cersei burst into a fit of laughter. '' Heir to Casterly Rock? Poor little brother, did you forget? Jaime has his vows of the Kingsguard, he serves for life! The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard does not make demands of the Queen! Nice try little brother though. I'm sure you put great effort to convince Jaime to name you as hand of the King.''

_Oh Fuck, this is not going well._

He knew that Cersei would never respect him. His hope had rested that her relationship with Jaime might allow her to listen to him and do as he said. So far, his hopes were running as dry as a desert in Dorne.

'' I shall leave you two to discuss matters.'' Varys said, and left the room, followed by Grand Maester Pycelle and the remaining nobles.

'' Look around you!'' He almost shouted at her. '' Do you not see what is going on around you? Father is dead, his army destroyed. We have the Reach and Storm-lands threatening us from the south. The city's food supply is thinning. Sooner or later, an army will be at our doorstep!''

'' I know this very well, I ordered Jaime to take his army south to defend the capitol. When will he arrive? '' She demanded.

'' Surprisingly, he isn't coming sweet sister. He has better uses of it elsewhere in the realm. ''

'' It was a royal command, he cannot refuse.''

'' And yet he has.'' Tyrion pointed out.

'' If Jaime refuses to obey my royal commands, then why should I listen to his own orders?'' Cersei screamed.

'' Because every decision you have made since Robert's death has been utter folly. If you make any more of them, it may lead to our ruin, and we are already in a precarious situation to begin with.''

'' _My _decisions? Its not my fault that father was outsmarted by the Stark boy!''

'' No but it is your fault that we were forced to fight the North to begin with.''

'' It's because of me that our family rules the Seven Kingdoms!''

'' And its because of you that two more have risen up against us than needed to.'' Tyrion said.

'' Eddard Stark was a traitor-''

'' Who you threw off the top of the Red Keep after learning of Green Fork?''

'' That was Joffery's doing.'' Cersei admitted.

'' Yet you did nothing to stop it.''

'' Ned Stark was already a proven traitor! He attempted to dethrone Joffery. I had him tossed in the Black-cells for that. He was supposed to confess his crimes and proclaim Joffery as the true heir to the Iron Throne. Then he would have taken the black.''

'' And yet now he wears a shroud, not a black cloak.'' Tyrion pressed her for more information.

'' When Joff learned of his Grandfather's death at the hands of Robb Stark, he was livid. You have no idea how furious he was, do you? He ordered Eddard's execution on the spot. At the time... I realized that we had lost all hope of peace with the Starks. Lannisters pay their debts. We could not let this go unanswered, and Joff needed someone to blame. ''

'' No one is saying that the Starks need to be spared, but you could have at least made a hostage exchange and make a peace with the Starks. That's all Robb wanted, his father and sisters back. They have our uncle Kevan hostage, along with a number of nobles. If you had played calm, and worked out an exchange, he would have packed up and headed back North and forget this ever occurred.

Meanwhile, we would have more time to deal with the Baratheon brothers. Once that was dealt with, we could have waited a year or three, let the peace solidify. Then, _then, _we could have assembled our forces to take the Starks unawares, and take revenge for Lord Tywin's death, if we so chose. Your killing Ned Stark right now, was an invitation for Robb to continue the war. ''

'' Joff would have killed Sansa Stark, Ned's eldest daughter, as well if I hadn't intervened.'' Cersei defended.

'' Oh, so at least you saved the eldest daughter, just not the father. What about the younger one?''

'' Arya? The little brat escaped Ser Meryn Trant when I ordered Eddard's household apprehended. Her ' Dancing Master' got in the way, and killed three of my men and injured two more, before he was finally cut down. ''

Tyrion shook his head. '' We had three Starks to trade with. You lost one, and executed another. If Father were alive to see it, he would be furious.''

'' Well he isn't. What do you mean to do about that?''

'' I cannot bring back the dead.'' Tyrion confessed. '' But if the King does as I say, he may just get his great-uncle Kevan back. Furthermore, I know its Jaime you want. But he is on the field fighting the Starks and soon enough the Baratheon brothers. He sent me here to rule instead. ''

Cersei grimaced. '' I am ruling just fine here.''

'' Indeed. The city is overcrowded because of the war, we may end up with starving conditions soon enough. The Starks threaten us from the North, the Baratheons from the south. You also dismissed Ser Barrastian Selmy from the Kings-guard, and replaced him with Clegane. Oh don't worry, I'm sure the smallfolk- who by the way still idolize Barrastian the Bold- will think nothing of it if he is found riding with Robb Stark or either Baratheon brother. You executed a valuable hostage-''

'' Jaime did the same thing!'' Cersei snapped. '' Tully. Ned Stark's good brother. Edmure Tully was his name? The brother of the woman who kidnapped you? Jaime had him drowned in his armour in his attempt to take Riverrun.''

'' So he committed just as much a folly as you.'' Tyrion shook his head. '' Another thing. I saw Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, and the rest. But I never saw Lord Baelish. Is he off somewhere?''

'' He's headed off to the Vale, to win over Lyssa Arryn to our cause.'' Cersei answered.

Tyrion took a sip of wine, then choked mid-swallow.

'' The _Vale!'' _He sputtered. '' You sent him off to the Vale?''

'' Lyssa has not joined her nephew in the war. Lord Baelish assured me that he could... persuade her to throw in her lot with our side. It seemed worth a try, why not?''

'' Why not!'' Tyrion was shocked. He knew his sister was nowhere near as smart as she thought she was, but even he expected her to avoid blundering _this _high. '' Why not? I'll tell you why not. Littlefinger is an uncertain asset. He is loyal to himself and noneother. I doubt recent events have made him inclined to stay loyal to us. You just set him off into unknown territory, and hope things will turn out for the best? What if he decides he profits from the Starks more than us?''

'' He will not betray us, I assure you.'' Cersei raised her goblet of wine. '' We came to our little understanding before I sent him off. Because you were getting lost in the woods, you haven't seen what has been happening here, little brother. The day Eddard Stark attempted to take the Iron Throne from Joffery, it was Littlefinger who had the city watch turn on Stark's men and arrest him instead. If he betrays us, I will let it slip to Stannis and Robb Stark that it was he who betrayed Ned Stark.''

'' I don't particularly believe Robb will take your word for it, particularly when he knows for sure you murdered his father. Especially if Baelish turns his cloak in the future and does our enemies some great service against us. '' He shook his head. '' When did Lord Baelish leave the city?''

'' Over a week ago.''

The situation was getting lovelier by the minute. By now, Littlefinger would be too far from the capitol to be summoned back. Even if they did, on nothing more than suspicions, it would look paranoid to the world. The egg was broken.

'' Are there any more follys of yours that I should know about?'' He impatiently asked.

'' You have no right to impose upon me. '' Cersei hissed.

Enough. So you dismissed one Kingsguard, to... put Jaime in command? To give him a seat in the small-council? At any-rate, why do you want Jaime on the small council? As a Kingsguard, for that matter?''

'' What are you asking?"' Cersei demanded.

'' If you dismissed Ser Barrastian to clean house, then why do you still keep Jaime on the Kingsguard? Casterly Rock needs a new Lord. With Jaime having taking his vows, that duty falls to me. However, I have no doubt that most of our family would sooner follow Jaime, you most of all.''

Tyrion had her there. Cersei fancied herself as subtle but Tyrion could read her face like his favourite book. And he saw her dilemma.

If she kept Jaime on the Kingsguard, Tyrion would be lord of Casterly Rock by default- something Cersei and Father had struggled against for years.

On the other hand, if she released Jaime from his vows, he would become Lord of the Rock. This would mean his commands carried weight, as the biggest supporter of Joffery's claim. Which in turn would mean that Cersei would have to accept his command to name Tyrion Hand of the King- or else cause an unnecessary feud amongst her family.

Her anger was delicious to watch, though Tyrion had more pressing matters to attend.

'' Fine. '' She said. '' I shall... consider your proposals. Until this mess is cleaned up, I will allow you to be Hand... for now. And make no mistake little brother, you may be the Kings Hand in name but my Hand in truth. You shall share all your intentions and plans with me, _before _you act. You will do absolutely nothing without my consent. Do you understand?''

'' Why yes I do, sweet sister.'' He lied. '' I am your Hand.'' _For as long as I need to be._

'' Good. Now get out. I'm sure you and your savages are exhausted from coming all this way here.'' She inclined her head to the door.

'' Why yes indeed. I have had many fabulous adventures. I pissed off the edge of the wall, spent many nights in a Sky Cell in the Vale. I won over the ferocious hill-tribes in the Mountains of the Vale, through my wits alone. I fought in the midst of the deadliest battle in the history of Westros since Robert's rebellion. I journeyed-''

'' Alright, I'm bored.'' Cersei said bluntly. She took a sip of wine, and watched as Tyrion let himself out of the council chamber.

As Tyrion walked towards the Tower of the Hand, his mind was hardly in less turmoil.

_I have managed to convince Cersei to allow me to rule... for now. She has made it clear. She doesn't respect Jaime as she respected father._

Tyrion arrived at the Tower of the Hand, his new chambers. He plopped down on his bed, exhausted and called for a hot bath. _Such a big mess I have to clean up. So little time. _

* * *

_**Bitterbridge Hall. **_

_**Seat of House Caswall. **_

_**The Reach. **_

_**King Renly Baratheons war encampment. **_

_**Renly Baratheon. **_

'' Well struck, Ser Loras!'' cheered the King, as Loras Tyrell, mounted on a milk-white mare, and clad in Rose armour, charged towards his Tourney opponent- a Tarly Knight- and knocked him straight off his steed, sending him crashing to the ground.

King Renly Baratheon joined his wife Queen Margery Tyrell and the rest of the audience in the deafening applause as the Knight of Flowers lifted his visor and bowed before his King.

Renly sipped from his wine chalice- sweet dark-red wine from the Reach- as he proceeded to praise Ser Loras for winning the Tourney.

Renly's encampment, positioned by the castle of Bitterbridge, lay over several leagues. As soon as he had married Margery Tyrell and taken her for his Queen, King Renly had moved his forces through the south, accumulating support from a variety of powerful houses in the South. All the while, he was gradually moving his forces northeast, towards Kingslanding.

So far, he had the support of most of the Stormlands and the Reach, which brought his total forces to around 100,000. This was a perfect number, as it was beyond sufficient to steamroll what was left of the Lannisters, take the capitol, and deal with anymore threats to his reign. He had plans to name his good-father, Lord Mace Tyrell as his Hand, once he took the Throne. But for now, Mace sat at High-Garden with 10,000 troops to defend the city if need be.

Technically, Renly was not the rightful heir- his elder brother Stannis was. Stannis had sent Ravens to all the high lords in Westros, declaring King Joffery Baratheon and his siblings, bastards who were not of King Robert's blood, therefore having no claim to the Throne. Conveniently, this meant that Stannis Baratheon was the rightful heir to the Throne, and he made sure everyone knew this.

But there was a slight problem. No one wanted Stannis as King.

The Tyrells had proposed the idea to Renly long ago: why the elder brother, and not the brother best fit? So Renly had declared himself King. Unsurprisingly, he attracted far more support than his brother Stannis, Westros-wide.

Therefore, he was the one who would inevitably become the King on the Iron Throne, wouldn't he?

Renly's attention snapped back to the Tourney, as a new match began. And a knight from House Oakheart proceeded to charge and incapacitate his opponent- a knight from Goldengrove.

'' Your Grace?'' An messenger approached him from the side, distracting him from the Tourney.

'' What is it?'' Renly asked, annoyed at being interrupted from his fun.

'' Its your brother Stannis. He has left Dragonstone, and sailed South, past Kings-landing, to lay siege to Storms End!''

* * *

Half an hour later, Renly and his banner-men were all seated in the command tent.

To his right sat Lord Randyl Tarly, the finest battle commander in all the Reach. ( He won the only battle for the Tyrells against Robert during his rebellion against the Targaryans, but it displeases Lord Mace whenever he hears about it.)

To his right sat Lord Paxter Redwyne, his Master of Ships and the commander of his fleet.

Further to his left sat Lord Mathis Rowan, another of his commanders.

Guarding them, was the commander of his Rainbow guard, Ser Loras Tyrell.

'' Stannis has arrived at Stormsend, and holds it under siege. He has sent Ravens demanding recognition to his claim to the Iron Throne.'' Lord Tarly announced. '' He has amassed a large fleet and an army of 12,000 men. Barely a fraction of our own forces.''

'' The Lions are a spent force.'' Mathis Rowan said. '' Your Grace should leave the siege-hardy Storm's-End for now, and take KingsLanding. When you sit on the Iron-Throne, everyone will see you as the true king of Westros. Then you can deal with Stannis. ''

'' Stannis is a seasoned battle commander.'' Lord Cafferen cautioned. '' If Storms-End falls, it will have disastrous political consequences for you, as its Lord. You are a King, but you have not taken the Iron Throne yet, and your power sources from the Stormlands. If you cannot protect your own kingdom and castle from the enemy, then the people will dismiss your promise to protect the whole of Westros.''

'' Lord Stannis is not to be taken lightly, your grace. '' Randyll Tarly warned. '' If you leave him unblooded, he will only grow stronger while your own power is diminished by battle. Despite Lord Tywin's defeat, another Lannister army just as large sits in the Riverlands, perfectly positioned to bleed you. By the time you are done with Ser Jaime, Stannis may become just as strong as you... or stronger.''

'' How many men do I command?'' Renly asked.

'' All in all, 100,000 your grace.''

''We are encamped at Bitterbridge. The Kingslayer is our only true threat, aside from my brother, and he is to the North of us. All the same, it would simply not do, if he were to inconvenience us in some futile attempt at blocking me from KingsLanding, don't you think?'' He grabbed a peach and took a bite, munching thoughtfully.

'' Lord Randyll, I hear that you are the finest soldier in the Reach? Lord Mace Tyrell has praised you to the skies, for your skills as a tactician and a soldier.''

'' So he says.'' Another man might have beamed, but Tarly looked as if carved from stone.

'' Because of this, I have an important task for you.'' Renly said.

'' We have 100,000 men. A force that will steamroll any other faction. But why be in only one place at a time? We have the Kingslayer to the Northwest, Stannis to the east. We need to split our forces to deal with them both.''

Mathis Rowan and Randyll Tarly exchanged an uncertain look as they realized what Renly was up to.

''I have decided to split my men into two armies. 50,000 each. The first half shall continue east with me, to Storm's-End. After we take care of my brother, we shall use this army to march onto Kings-landing. The second half will march north, towards the Kingslayer's host. The goal is to annihilate the Lannistes military power in the field, and clear the way to the capitol. Once the Kingslayer is dead, the host shall proceed west, to take Lannisport and Casterly Rock into our own hands and out of the Lannisters. It shall simply not do to allow defiant families such as the Lannisters and their bannermen to hold a fraction of my kingdom, would it?''

'' Your Grace?'' Randyll Tarly began. '' Perhaps I could edit your plan?''

'' Go on.'' Renly flashed him a grin.

'' Ser Jaime might be a reckless knight, or he could be a weary man. It would be exhaustive work to chase his host around the Riverlands, like a fox after a hare. Worse still, he could easily lead us into unsafe grounds and fall upon us on his own terms. As you wish to invade the Westerlands anyway, I propose we do that first. Jaime is a Lannister, and if not for his vows as Kingsguard, he would be Lord of Casterly Rock. He cannot allow the West to fall into enemy hands. We invade the Westerlands, and start sacking castles, he will be forced to move to defend his lands, or else stay east, proving to his bannermen that he cannot defend their castles. I say we invade the West, and see what the Kingslayer does. Casterly Rock or the Iron Throne.''

Renly took a sip of wine. '' We would be lost without your wisdom, Lord Randyll. So be it. Half invades the west, Half heads east to Storm's End.''

'' Who will command the host headed for the Kingslayer? '' Lord Rowan asked.

'' Lord Tarly shall.'' King Renly declared. '' He is one of our best commanders, and there is no man more fit for ending this war in the field, than he. Lord Tarly, do you accept my charge?''

Randyll Tarly looked surprised for a second, then he grimly nodded. '' I do, your Grace.''

'' Perfect!'' Renly beamed. '' I shall leave you to select your own officers.''

He took another bite of his peach. '' Its a real shame, you know. My brother wants the Throne, because he is the eldest brother. Why the eldest, and not the best fit? The crown will suit me, as it never suited Robert and will never suit Stannis.''

'' Indeed your grace.'' Ser Loras Tyrell walked up and knelt before him. '' If I may ask this of you your grace, I ask that you allow me to join Lord Tarly in riding north to dispose of the Kingslayer.'

If Margery had been present, she might have objected to her brother's decision. As it was, Renly knew Loras well enough. '' Done.'' He said with a grin. '' You will depart with Lord Randyll. I have no doubt you will gain great glory during battle against Ser Jaime Lannister and his army.''

Ser Loras bowed.'' Your grace, I shall send you a raven, the minute I pull my blade out of the Kingslayer's heart.''

'' I have no doubt you will do very well.'' Renly said with a smile.

The next day, 50,000 of King Renly's men packed up and began their long march into the Riverlands, where they hoped to take Lannisport, and perhaps defeat Ser Jaime Lannister in the field.

The Tyrells had always set a keen eye on taking the Westerlands gold for their own.

* * *

**_A/N. Meet Renly and the Tyrells. Civil war? No problemo, throw a couple feasts and tourneys and discuss dreams, and problem go away! ( Apparently.) _**

**_At this point, it has been well over a month since Green Fork. Everyone is playing their moves at a faster rate than in canon, particularly the Baratheon brothers. Part of the reason is due to the Lannisters far weaker position, due to recent events, so there is that much less reason for hesitation. _**

**_Renly Baratheon's 'party-hard' role in the War of the Five Kings was in my opinion, the most frustrating blunder ever made. Instead of splitting his forces, or moving faster than a Caterpillar, he marches towards the capitol and throws feasts and tourneys all the time. If he had any tactical skill at all, he could have split his massive force, one to take care of the Lannisters in the field, one to move towards the capitol. Well at least he is doing that now. _**

**_Tyrion is going to be in for a huge struggle in the future. Realistically, I think he would have been in for a far more difficult time ruling Westros in Season/ Book 2, had his power not sourced from Tywin Lannister's authority. Which is happening right now, and as book readers know, especially those who read A Feast for Crows, Cersei is hardly a reasonable person to deal with. _**


	10. We Do not Sow

_**CH 10. **_

_**Pyke.**_

_**Iron Islands. **_

_**Off the West Coast of Westros. **_

_**Theon Greyjoy. **_

* * *

Theon Greyjoy, youngest son of Balon Greyjoy, was sorely disappointed when his ship finally docked in at Pyke. The smell of the sea was in the air... mixed with the stench of rotting fish, forcing the majority of the crew below deck. Pyke was just as dreary as he had recalled from his childhood, a scrap of land jutting forth from the waters, resisting the will of the sea. It was dotted with fishing villages here and there, but on a whole, was no Riverrun or Winterfell. The sky was constantly gloomy, black clouds blotting out the sun more often than not. The castle was run-down, built from a large cliff. It contained several keeps, bridged together, overlooking the ocean.

It had been a rather short voyage from the Westrosi port city of Seaguard to Pyke, no more than a week. Throughout that time, he had constantly worried himself with how his return home would be taken by his family. His father had been a hard man, as Theon recalled, and was rarely prone to show emotion. In a way he was similar to Tywin Lannister. No, that thought bothered him.

His arrival had not been announced, as the Lannisters had spies everywhere. Whether their spy networks had collapsed with Tywin Lannister's death was unknown, so Robb Stark wanted to play safe.

When he arrived at the gates of Pyke and informed the guards who he was, the men practically fell head over heals trying to welcome Theon home, the long lost son of Lord Balon Greyjoy, the Alpha-Lion Slayer. It amused him to no end when his new golden sword- the sword that once belonged to a certain enemy of his- had been lauded with a new name- LionHeartsbane. He had learned later that it was an add-on to the ancient Valaryian steel sword Heartsbane, belonging to House Tarly of the Reach.

* * *

His father had not been so accomodating however. He had walked through the castle, he reached the doors to the great hall. Inside sat Lord Balon Greyjoy. The man was little different from how Theon had remembered him 10 years ago. If anything, the years made him leaner, and harder. He was alone in the Throne Room.

He doubled himself into an appropriate bow. '' Lord Father. I have come-''

'' Dressed as a whore?'' Lord Balon interrupted callously. Theon was stopped in his tracks by his father's sudden insult. Thankfully, no one else was present. Balon continued.

'' 9 years it has been. Or was it 10? They took a boy, all those years ago. What have they brought back?''

Theon sighed. It seemed he would have to play this game for a while. '' A man. Your blood and heir.''

'' We shall see. Tell me, did Ned Stark dress you like that? Did he want to dress you like his lovely daughter, or did he hope he could one day sell you off to a brothel?''

Theon reddened at his fathers taunting look. '' I haven't come here to discuss clothes, father. I have a letter-''

'' Oh, so now you are the Starks lapdog are you?'' Balon asked. '' Arff arff! What shall I deliver for you today master? Arff arff!'' his voice strained as he attempted to imitate a dogs bark. It didn't sound pretty.

'' If my garb displeases you, I shall change it.'' The conversation was not going well at all.

'' You shall. That brooch of yours, on your cloak. How did you come upon it? Did you pay the Iron Price, or the Gold?'' Lord Balon demanded.

Theon touched his golden brooch on the front of his cloak. He had forgotten. It had been so long. In the Old way, warriors were allowed to only wear jewlwery taken from their dead enemies. Paying the Iron Price, it was called, in comparison to the Gold price.

'' The Iron or the gold? Did you spend a few silvers for the brooch, or did you tear it from a fallen enemies corpse?'' His father persisted.

Well this was... awkward. '' The Gold price.'' He admitted.

Balon shook his head. '' It is as I feared. You have lost the old ways. The Greenlands have made you soft, and the Starks have made you their lapdog. Arfff arff! What can I get for you, my greenlander masters? Arrf Arff!'' His attempt to imitate a barking dog was... unnerving.

For Theon Greyjoy, this was the last straw. This man, who had cowered behind his walls for over a decade, and failed to keep his own son safe from harm, dared to question _his _courage? No, this was absolutely unacceptable.

'' The golden brooch I paid the gold price, aye.'' He said, and then unsheathed his sword, LionHeartsbane,kicking his bag away from him. '' But _this _ I paid the _Iron Price for, _father!'' He set the tip down on the stone floor before his father, raising his voice in the process. '' This was the sword of Lord Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, and Hand of the false King Joffery Baratheon! And _this-'' _He grabbed the sack, shook the contents out of it, and out clattered a large helm. Theon kicked it towards his father.

'' _ is his helm!'_' He shouted, as the Red-and-Gold helm finally stopped ringing along its tumble across the floor.

Balon was speechless, as he stared at the helm of one of his greatest old foes, slain by his son.

Theon pressed on. '' King Stark would have your friendship, and your alliance, father. But what he wants are your longships and for the West to burn. In return, you will be confirmed as King of the Iron Islands.''

Balon looked up. '' So.'' He finally said. '' You killed your first old man. What an accomplisment. Was Lord Tywin holding a cane when you slit his throat? Did he hit you at all with it? Have you any welts from his cane? We heard you were wounded. What about his armor? Did you simply catch him asleep? Was he wearing a bed-robe made of silk? ''

Theon could only gape his father's words. Did _nothing _impress this old bastard? _Tywin Lannister wearing a fucking silk robe attacking him with a cane? Is he fucking serious? _The idea was... absolutely, absurdly ridiculous.

'' Lord Tywin might have been old but he was still skilled in combat. Furthermore, he had dozens of highly trained guards. Guards that I broke through to cut down their liege Lord.'' He protested.

Lord Balon cut him off. '' You would have me fight by the side of another boy, whose father saw to the deaths of your two brothers!''

'' Father-'' '' No. I will have none of it. This boy here thinks to give me a crown. Give me a crown! Like some little trinket you hand to a dog for a couple tricks! No one gives me a crown. I take what is mine, and pay the Iron Price. Do you even remember our words boy?'' '' We Do Not Sow.'' Theon said.

'' Exactly. I will not accept a crown from anyone, never mind some bloody green boy from the north!'' '' That _green boy _shattered Lord Tywin's host in his first battle.'' Theon defended. '' And who said anything about giving you a crown? No one gives you a crown, and Robb certainly will not. He simply offers his alliance should you decide to take your crown again, and carve out a new kingdom in the West.''

Lord Balon shook his head. '' You did well, killing Lord Tywin, but that doesn't change the fact that you are the Starks lapdog. They send you like a little raven carrying their little message!''

Theon cut him off, having had just about enough. '' I fight for the Starks because I chose to, father! But while they and I are spilling our blood and mixing it with the blood of our foes, you sit here cowering behind your walls like the craven you are! You couldn't even keep your own blood safe from harm! You gave me away, all those years ago as a hostage! And now I have come back, your last son! I come back with the helm of one of the most powerful men in Westros, and you just react with scorn! You say we do not sow, we take what is ours. What have you taken? When I was sent off to Winterfell, did you take what was yours? I have done more in the last 10 years than you have, and yet you react with scorn to my accomplishments and my choices. If you refuse to call your banners, then perhaps it is time Pyke saw a new Lord!''

Lord Balon stood there stunned, at his defiant son. A long moment passed without either of them saying anything. And then Balon started _laughing. _

'' Time Pyke saw a new Lord? Ha! That is an Ironman, through and through. Iron guts and Iron Brains too!'' He even smiled slightly. '' Well then, it appears you have not gone soft afterall. ''

_Finally. _

* * *

After he had finally gotten through to his father, Balon had whole-heartedly welcomed his long-lost son back to Pyke. He was introduced to his uncles, Aeron Damp-hair and Victarion Greyjoy, captain of the Ironborn fleet. They were nothing if not gratified with the Ironborn prince having returned, bearing the helm and sword of one of the most dangerous men in Westros. Following that was a woman who he could not place, dressed entirely in mens garbs, with knives lining her shirts... until she remarked how '' wonderful'' it was to see him again.

Yara Greyjoy. How could he forget her? She looked entirely different from when he had last seen her. Balon spoke highly of her. '' She's commanded men. She's killed men. Just like you have.'' He said.

A group of minor lords of various houses had accosted Theon and subsequently forced him into a drinking contest.

Several tankards of piss-poor ale and wine later, Theon found himself stumbling back towards his fathers solar, forcing himself not to fall in his uncoordinated state. He tried to concentrate through the drink-induced haze, and succeeded. His father was sitting behind a black writing desk, a wineskin beside him. He looked up as his son entered. '' I trust you have considered my message?'' Theon inquired.

His father nodded slowly, clearly unhappy about it. '' I have. I feared your time with the Starks had made you weak and soft. However,'' he indicated LionHeartsbane, '' you have proven I have little to fear. You might buy small objects with coin, but at least you didn't hide from your enemies. At Ruby Ford, while those bloody northmen were cowering, settling for trying to stay alive, you charged straight foreword and slew the enemy commander. That proves that you are a man of salt and Iron.''

Theon nodded slowly. '' Indeed. But what of Robb Stark's request? The Kingslayer is still out there, along with his sister the Queen. Will you go to war with me against Jaime Lannister, Casterly Rock and Kingslanding?'' His fingers twitched, praying with every fiber of his being, to the Old Gods and the Drowned God, that his father's answer would be-

'' Yes. I have waited too long biding my time on Pyke. The West is ripe for the taking. The Kingslayer will be forced to choose between the Iron Throne and his homeland. You, your sister, and your uncle Victarion will take our fleet and sail south towards the Lannister city of Lannisport. Last time, I simply took the city and left it standing. Not this time. You will raze the city to the ground. '' He let out a small grin. '' No creature can survive the Kraken at Sea. What are our words boy?''

'' What is Dead may never Die.'' Theon said at once.

Balon nodded. '' Just so. What is dead may never die. And We do Not Sow, but you know that already. Now you will write to the Stark boy. Tell him the Ironborn will take the West from the Lannisters, and claim it for our own, while he goes off trying to win his little war.''

* * *

**_Chapter took so long, and its the first single-POV chapter in this story. _**

**_Just as a side-note, Theon's arc in this story is in no small part, inspired by an ASOIAF fanfic, in the books archive. Its titled '' Paying the Iron-Price'', written by TheFirstOfThisName. Its currently in progress. _**

**_Game of Thrones Season 4 episode 2 is coming out tonight, '' The Lion and the Rose''! Considering that I read the books, I am keeping my fingers crossed for a certain event that almost everyone is looking foreword to happen this season, to happen tonight. _**

**_Next chapter: Jaime suddenly has a whole new set of problems to deal with. _**


	11. Crakehall

**_Authors Note: For those who haven't read the books, Crakehall is the largest castle in the Southern Westerlands. It is held by House Crakehall, a nobel house in the West, loyal to House Lannister. The only thing between it and Casterly Rock is the now ruined Tarbeck Hall. _**

* * *

_**Crakehall Castle. **_

_**Ser Lyle Crakehall. **_

_Gods curse these bloody Reachmen and their thrice dammed huge numbers!_

Ser Lyle Crakehall, also known as the Strongboar, loosed another fire-arrow at Lord Randyll Tarly's ram below, which continue to batter the southern gate of Crakehall.

The Tyrells had begun their assault just an hour ago, and already the defenders of the castle were struggling to prevent the gates from shattering.

They had come from the south, tens of thousands of them, wearing the banner of ' King' Renly of the House Baratheon. Lyle remembered him as a pretty man who was good at charming people and terrible at fighting, having learned from a tourney long ago. Somehow, he had allied with the House Tyrell, what with all of their hundreds of thousands of soldiers and now was trying to take the Westerlands.

Gods but Westros was well and truly fucked.

Lyle cursed as the Reachmen continued to batter his gates with their ram. Just behind them were soldiers manning 4 scorpion siege weapons, their deadly bolts striking stone, wood and man alike.

Lyle and his archers continued to rain arrows upon the Reachmen on the ground. The problem was that they had only 250 men in their garrison- 200 infantry, 50 knights. From what they had heard, King Renly had established an army of 100,000 men. He had split that force, apparently, but that translated into way over 20,000 Reach-men assaulting Ser Lyle's walls right this second.

'' Heave!'' Yelled a Tyrell officer, and the men carrying the battering ram grunted as their payload struck the southern gate again, further splintering it.

'' Will someone shut that peach eating cunt down there?'' Lyle roared, but his men were detracted fighting Tyrell archers and spearmen. The real trouble when you are up against the Tyrells is that they have _so many fucking men _to throw at you.

_Gods, I have to take care of him myself._

He snatched a spear, took aim and launched his spear at his target.

'' Hea- Gluetch!'' Lyle's spear impaled the Tyrell officer in the middle, cutting him off from his command. He fell to the ground, clutching his fatal wound. The men around him paused, as they realized what happened to their commander.

'' They will be back at our gates again! Where is that fucking pitch I asked for?'' Lyle shrieked at his men.

5 Red-Cloaks rushed off to do as Strongboar commanded, and minutes later, returned, with two large pots of boiling pitch.

'' Heave!"' _Wham!_

The Reachmen did not wait long before someone had taken over command. They continued to pound the gates.

'' I hope you are shivering from this cold autumn, because I'm here to give you a warm welcome to my gate!'' Lyle called out to the attackers on the ground, and the two cauldrons of pitch were kicked over the edge of the walls, their contents falling upon the attackers.

_WHISSSSHSSS!_

The scalding hot tar coated the armoured men below, scattering them. Many Reachmen were killed by the boiling pitch, the rest fled from the walls, where they were cut down by the Lannister archers on the gates. The ram, burning at the top, lay abandoned.

Lyle and his men roared in victory, but they were cut short.

The Tyrell Scorpions had wisely been kept out of range of the pitch, the men still working them. They launched their giant bolts at the southern gate.

They struck the portcullis and the locked doors behind it. Part of the Portcullis broke off and fell into a useless wreak. The doors were badly damaged.

The Lannister garrison rained arrows upon their attackers, but it failed to prevent the scorpions from firing another volley of bolts.

_SMASH. _

The top hinge on the right door was destroyed, and so was the bottom half of the left door. The gate was broken.

'' Get more pitch now!" Lyle yelled at his men. 3 rushed off to obey.

The Reachmen had realized their accomplishment, and charged. Hundreds, or even thousands, of Reachmen rushed towards the gate. The defenders over the wall had sent another two barrels of boiling pitch over the defenders, and had killed over 2 dozen charging infantry. It was not enough, _there were too many of them!_

'' Archers, stay here on the walls. The rest of you, come down with me to the grounds! '' Crakehall hollered.

He and his men rushed down the castle stairs, and found that the 50 knights he had posted at the courtyard were already heavily engaging the enemy. The red of House Lannister and Crakehall, were fighting agaisnt the on-coming tide of the Tyrell Green-Coats. Green-Coats, that was what they were, masses of them in their uniforms, with Tyrell Green.

'' Foreword men! This is Crakehall!'' Strongboar roared, and he grabbed a sword in his right hand and a war hammer in his left. He lead the infantry charge.

They crashed into the attackers head on. Strongboar cut down one Green-Coat with his sword and crushed another's skull with his hammer.

'' None so Fierce!'' He yelled out his families words. '' _None so Fierce!'' _Echoed his men, and they savagely fought the tide of Reachmen. The carnage was beautiful. The damaged gate to the castle grounds meant that the Green-coats were forced to go through a narrow pass in order to reach the courtyard, where the fighting was most intense. Strongboar was in the middle, cutting down all who challenged him. Never had he experienced such an intense battle before.

The Reach might field the biggest army in the Seven Kingdoms, but it was the Westerlands that trained the best soldiers. These Tyrell soldiers were disciplined, but their training with weaponry was out-preformed by the men who answered to the call of Crakehall.

But despite all this, he had a deep sense that this all was for nothing.

The tide of Tyrell soldiers never thinned, continuously hammering at the Lannister Garrison. For every Tyrell soldier they killed, 5 more turned up to take his place. Soon soldiers completely cleared the wreckage of the gate and the tide thickened from there.

Finally, Strongboar and his men were surrounded on three sides, the fourth being stone wall, by hundreds and hundreds of Reachmen.

_We cannot hold. _He realized. _Crakehall is lost. _

That thought filled him with rage. He roared and swung his war hammer hard, crushing the head of a Tyrell Knight inside his dented helm.

_I swear I will not yield to the Stranger until I have sent 200 more of these peach eating armored bastards to the Seven Hells first. _He vowed.

* * *

_**Hours Later. **_

_**Crakehall.**_

_**Randyll Tarly. **_

The sound of steel clashing on steel and the screams of dying men finally subsided. Lord Randyll Tarly strolled through the great hall of the castle of Crakehall, the seat of its namesake.

A messenger ran through to greet Lord Tarly. '' My lord. The fighting is over. A decisive victory. Crakehall is ours.''

Tarly nodded slightly. It had been a bloody battle, and the defenders of the castle had put up a strong fight. A noble effort, to be sure, but futile. Lord Randyll Tarly's immense army of 50,000 men answering to the call of either Storm's-End or High-garden had overwhelmed each and every effort of the Crakehall family.

Crakehall was the southernmost castle of the Westerlands, its sigil a brindled boar. Lord Tarly had set his eyes on the castle while planning King Renly's campaign in the Westerlands.

Ever since King Renly had given him command of half of the Baratheon-Tyrell forces, he had been considering every option on how to take the Westerlands without losing too many men.

The Westerlands, governed by House Lannister, was guarded to the east and southeast by mountain fronts. Between those fronts were strong castles that were nigh on impossible to take without suffering heavy casualties. Golden Tooth, Hornvale, Deep Den, and more kept invaders at bay; any enemy invading from the east would waste the element of surprise attacking the strong castles, and then would be finished off by Lannister reinforcements.

The South on the other hand, was not as well defended. The lands here were more flat, although heavily forested once you got inland. The only real problem when it came to invading from the south was that an invaders army would first have to cross into the Reach in order to invade, which would thus risk the wrath of House Tyrell, unless approved of ahead of time.

Due to the orders by King Renly, such a political barrier ceased to exist for Randyll Tarly.

The castle of Crakehall was between the Sunset sea and a large forested area. From there was a straight road to Lannisport and Casterly Rock. It was the strongest castle of the southern Westerlands. Their words were '' _None so Fierce.'' _

Lord Randyll Tarly had assaulted the castle with half his strength. The garrison in Crakehall was around 250 men-at-arms and 50 cavalry, including knights. They had put up fierce resistance, true to their words.

He had sent 15,000 infantry and the siege weapons in the first wave, to break the gates of Crakehall. The garrison had first made life extremely hazardous for those manning and defending the battering rams. When the gate was finally broken, they had been delayed by several hours by the stubborn defenders. They fought to the death for Crakehall. For every Crakehall man slain, Lord Tarly had lost at least 5 more.

The garrison was put to the sword for their defiance, and the castle of Crakehall was in the Tyrells hands now. But at a great cost.

Their casualties were insignificant, considering their numbers- a little less than 2,000. Byran of the House Fossoway, Lord Felyx of the house Appleton, and Ser Galbert Ashford were the only nobles slain. They were of little consequence to Lord Randyll Tarly.

The Flag atop the castle, the Brindled Boar of Crakehall, was cut down and burned. In its place rose the sigil of House Baratheon under King Renly, a Stag over a green field.

Ser Loras Tyrell strolled up to his solar and found him over a map.

'' Such a victory. A pity it was too short. We could have used a challenge, don't you think, lord Tarly?''

'' We lost 2,000 men taking this castle. Does that not sound like a _challenge_ to you?'' Randyll snapped.

The young knight lost his beaming enthusiasm he had seconds ago.

'' We took our first castle. When do we take Casterly Rock?'' He asked instead.

Lord Tarly ground his teeth. Ser Loras Tyrell was too rash and impatient for his own good. He seemed to think war was just a song. He had never tired of telling everyone how he slew the commander of the Crakehall garrison- Ser Lyle Crakehall in single combat. Randyll had always refrained from pointing out that Loras was surrounded by 3 knights at the time he had duelled Ser Lyle, and two of them had been slain before Crakehall was finally killed himself.

'' Not until we are ready. We stirred the hornets nest. The Rock has never fallen by force, so don't get your hopes up.'' If Loras hadn't been the son of Randyll's liege lord, he would have spoken more harshly.

That night, he called a war council.

King Renly had kept the politicians allied to him with his half of the forces, currently in the Stormlands. Randyll Tarly's war council were all experienced military commanders. His council was taking place in the solar of Crakehall, which he had taken for his own temporary quarters.

'' We have taken Crakehall, our invasion has begun. When do we march?'' Asked Lord Orton Merryweather.

Randyll Tarly examined the map of the Westerlands. All of their forces were currently positioned at Crakehall.

'' Jaime Lannister's army is still in the Riverlands, but in the Western half. To the far north of us, by the village of Oxcross, a second Lannister host is being raised. Exact numbers are unknown but it can't be as large as Jaime's host. The commander is said to be Ser Stafford Lannister of Lannisport, cousin of the late lord Tywin. Their attempting to make up for the losses they took in Green Fork. Small chance of that. I would say this new army is conscripted small-folk. Training them will take time, time the Lannisters lack. The question is if the Kingslayer comes West with his host to confront us.

Casterly Rock will learn of us soon enough. They will prepare for a siege. Our losses are insignificant. But we should attack Lannisport first, before Casterly Rock. We should take the city on two fronts. One by sea, the other by land.''

Lord Paxter Redwyne tapped at the map. '' It seems to me that to take Lannisport from the Sea would be most effective. We can block Casterly Rock from that way too. ''

Lord Tarly moved a rose piece to the sea. '' Lord Redwyne commands no less than 200 warships from the Arbor. Taking our current losses into account, we have an army of 48,000 total. 33,000 infantry, 15,000 cavalry. Currently, with Crakehall in our hands, we can now travel the Ocean Road, straight to Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Stafford Lannister's army at Oxcross will try to stop us. United, they might pose a possible threat. ''

He directed his attention to Lord Redwyne. '' Your fleet is sailing east to meet us here, correct?''

'' Indeed, Lord Tarly.''

'' Good. They will know of our victory soon enough. 150 warships are headed to the coast. They should be here on the morrow. I have decided that I will split our forces into three groups. 8,000 men will board the Redwyne fleet and sail towards Lannisport and take the city from the Sea. Lord Paxter, you will be in command of the fleet. Another 10,000 men will march up the Ocean Road and lay siege to Casterly Rock, and assist in taking Lannisport if need be. Ser Loras Tyrell, I am giving you command of that army. The rest will be under my command, to march east for the castles of Golden Tooth, to meet Jaime Lannister should he move west. ''

Ser Loras Tyrell rose up and politely bowed. '' Thank you my lord. I will not fail you.'' He grinned at his new responsibility.

'' Who is in command of Casterly Rock right now?'' Questioned Mathis Rowan.

'' Stafford, his son Daven, and Jaime are all out on the field. The Queen and the Imp are in Kingslanding. Ser Kevan Lannister, Tywin's only living brother, is a captive of the Starks. That leaves Lady Genna, a Frey by marriage, a Lannister by birth.''

Genna Lannister was Lord Tywin's younger sister. Married to Ser Emmon Frey, second son of Lord Walder Frey, she had convinced her husband to side with House Lannister, even as the rest of his family sided with the Starks.

'' A woman.'' Lord Fossoway said. '' Well then, lets see what she is made of.''

'' You say you will take 30,000 men east to meet the Kingslayer. But his host is the same size, which means you lose your numerical superiority. '' Lord Rowan pointed out.

'' Taking Casterly Rock and Lannisport are the most important of this campaign.'' said Lord Tarly. '' We don't even know if Jaime will choose the Rock over the Throne. He may head east. In that case, he's finished. King Renly has his own host just south of the capitol. I will be taking all but 2,000 of the cavalry with my own army. But we must have a secure siege over Casterly Rock, so that it will fall into our hands in time.''

'' A good plan my lord.'' Said Ser Loras. Having finally been given command of his own army, despite it being only one tenth of Renly's entire army, he was now going out of his way to make Randyll feel very good about himself.

Of course Randyll cared little for compliments.

The meeting seemed about to end. '' One more thing.'' Tarly said, and everyone turned to him. '' Mathis Rowan, tell Ser Marron Oakheart to take 1,000 riders, split up, and set the southern Westerlands on fire, from Cornfield in the south to Sarsfield in the North.'' That would compel both Jaime and Stafford to move west with all haste and hopefully spread themselves thin trying to deal with the damage.

'' The West shall burn, my lord.'' Mathis Rowan said. '' I will give the commands. '' He rose up and left the solar, followed by the rest of the war council, leaving Lord Randyll Tarly alone in the quarters of Crakehall he took for himself.

Beside him, he noticed a banner of House Lannister, ripped open, drapped beneath the window. Hehad already burned every other flag in the castle, with either the Brindled Boar of Crakehall, or the Lion of Lannister. A symbol of their victory. As of today, Crakehall was now territory of the Reach.

He rose from his table, putting an empty goblet on the edge of the map, to keep it open for the morning.

The invasion of the Westerlands had begun.

* * *

**And thus begins the Western Theater. Remember that Renly Baratheon has a second massive host in the Stormlands right now, that is in close proximity to Kingslanding. Jaime is going to have to make some difficult choices in the next few chapters...**

**The Redwyne Fleet is under House Redwyne, loyal to House Tyrell. Their navy is up there with the Ironborn fleet and the navy of Stannis Baratheon, in the most powerful fleets in Westros. Of course, the Tyrells and Greyjoys both intend to assault the Westerlands, but neither are aware of each others plans. **


End file.
